Another Chance
by Gaara-frenzy
Summary: two best friends with different attitudes get sent to the naru-verse only to find their favorite characters in the chunin exams. Rated for language and maybe future theme. GaaraXOC, ShikaXOC
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1- Best Friends Chapter 1- Best Friends In a forest outside a small town two 12 year old girls walked. The shorter girl has waist length hair tied up in a braid that would obviously be longer if she let it down, pale-ish skin, and grey- blue half lidded eyes like she was bored. She is wearing camo cargo pants, a black hoodie, and bulky steel toed shoes. She had no expression on her face whatsoever. The other girl is 4 inches taller than then her. She has long chocolate coloured hair with blonde tips in a ponytail that fell past her butt and bangs. She has tan-ish skin, and blue-green eyes. She is wearing two layered tank tops; a black one was a red one over top, and dark jeans. She also has a black armband on her left arm and a nose piercing, a little red diamond on the right side of her nose. "Hey, Kayla." Said the taller girl. The girl called Kayla looked over to show that she was paying attention. "What do you think of Naruto?" she knew Kayla liked the show but wanted to get her talking and distract her from her bad mood.

"Do you mean the show or the character?" Kayla said but it was more like a whisper. She never really liked talking but around her it was fine.

"Both." She said smiling she didn't expect Kayla to want to answer.

Kayla sighed. "Rosanna, you know I like the show but Naruto is... weird, I don't hate him but I don't like him even though he's Gaara's first friend." She said with no emotion her voice was hardly even hearable unless you really tried.

"Ya I know your favourite is Gaara but who else?" Rosanna said liking the conversations they had especially since Kayla didn't talk to other people. "Like the girls and other villages?" she went and sat on top of a big bolder waiting for her to answer.

"Hmm..." she said climbing into a tree and settling down on one of the branches. "Ok. My favourites are the sand siblings, but I guess from Konoha I hate are Mr. Emo and his fan club which includes Sakura and Ino, anyone else from there isn't that bad. Hmm... Other villages, eh? I'm not a big fan of the others the only groups I hate is the Sound and the Akatsuki for what they did to Gaara, other than that I haven't put much thought into it." She closed her eyes shifting in her spot in the tree. "What about you?"

Rosanna looked up thinking that Kayla was into their conversation, which is weird because usually after she would answer something she would usually leave it and stay silent. "Hmm. I like Shikamaru the best, and TenTen, and the sand siblings too. I hate the Sound, the Akatsuki, and Rouge ninjas. Other than that I'm indifferent too." She said smiling.

"Why if it isn't the losers." They heard a snide voice coming out of a bush with chuckles coming from behind it. They looked over to see a tall girl with black hair, a hot pink tube top and a mini skirt. Her eyes are brown and she had a smirk on her face. Behind her was her 'posy' of 3 more girls wearing the same thing laughing at the torment that was about to happen.

Kayla looked bored but Rosanna retorted, "Well I never thought I would see you sluts in the haunted forest." A smirk playing at her lips but she tried to keep a strait face.

"Haunted?" said one of the girls cringing in fear.

"Oh yes haunted." She said, "they say that a 16 year old girl came in here at night for a dare. When she didn't come out 5 of her friends came in to search for her but the next morning they still hadn't come out." she said menacingly, "2 days later one of them ran out of the forest screaming and no one could get him to stop. He screamed many different things but you know the one he said the most?" she asked with a twisted grin at how they were all cowering with fear. "The thing that he screamed the most was," she put on a wailing voice, "The trees are alive, living things need food but the food of the forest is blood, BLOOD I SAY!!" she cackled and screamed the last part.

"If that's true," said the leader, "then what are you to doing her."

Bored with this Kayla sat up and looked over. The girls cringed at the look she gave them but she finally spoke in a deadly whisper, "We're here to feed the trees do you want to be the food." With that the girls shrieked and ran and Rosanna fell down laughing and holding her sides. Kayla just relaxed back to her spot in the tree and closed her eyes. When she finally got up she looked over to Kayla chuckling, "Ya know, I didn't you had it in ya." Kayla just sighed and mumbled something, "Ya know we're gonna be in so much trouble when we get back to the orphanage." Rosanna continued but Kayla just looked over with half lidded eyes that said yes-I-know-that-but-I-really-don't-give-a-damn.

They heard rustling in the bushes near them and both turned to face it but when they did it stopped. Rosanna stepped towards it murmuring something along the lines of I'll check it out. Kayla jumped down from her spot in the tree and walked forwards a little. She wasn't worried since Rosanna can take care of herself and she doesn't get worried there's no reason to be but then she heard a scream and jumped forwards trying to find her friend. Kayla didn't want to lose her only friend it was too much to think about. She was running looking all around trying to find her friend when she heard a scream again. She wheeled around to face the scream and saw Rosanna sitting on her knees. She jumped forward to get to her and ask what the hell was the matter but when she jumped forward she felt something catch her around the stomach and lift her up but when she looked to see what it was there was nothing there. Rosanna saw her coming and tried to get to her but was stopped too. They struggled and fought and inched their ways closer to each other. Finally they grabbed each other's hands. Then a flash of white light and all went black.

Kayla woke up in a forest and tried to remember what had happened but just ended up giving herself another headache. As she looked around she saw Rosanna fainted beside her but that just confused her more. She thought she felt eyes on her and turned looking all around but that made her woozy. While she did that she noticed that the sun was high in the sky so it was around noon. She tried to stand up but stumbled and got her foot caught in a large tree root. It hurt she thought that she twisted it so she stopped moving. Looking around again that every thing was kind of different from the forest they usually sat in. In the one near the orphanage she could easily climb any of the trees even though she was shorter than most people and there were lots of boulders that Rosanna liked to sit on but here the trees were enormous and there weren't any boulders around either. Trying to get her foot out of the root again it twisted at an odd angle and hurt but she didn't wince she just took a deep breath and pulled a little harder. It popped out and she cried out because this time it hurt even more but the noise she made wasn't very loud just a kind of grunting yelp. She tried to put pressure on it but couldn't so she crawled over to Rosanna to see if she was ok. Rosanna was breathing deeply like in sleep. Kayla felt relieved to know she was ok. After 10 minutes of trying to stand she got up holding onto a tree for balance. _'I need to find out where we are and I can't do it crawling around on the forest floor' _she thought to herself. She took a step forward and stumbled a bit but caught herself. Her ankle still hurt but she proceeded onwards. All of a sudden she heard someone yelling, a boy, and somehow the voice sounded familiar but she couldn't place it. She tried to get closer so that she could tell them to go help Rosanna, she didn't care if they helped her as long as Rosanna was safe. She fell in her haste and hit something hard. Things were going black again and she heard movement coming towards her and all she could do before the blackness took over was look up and see something that made her grey-blue eyes widen in shock. She saw...Kakashi?

A silver haired man kneeled down beside the fainted girl to check her pulse. He had a mask on his face and a headband covering his left eye. **(A.N. I don't feel like explaining what they are all wearing this is around season 1)** Then looked over to see where else she was injured other than the hit to her head. It seemed that she had a sprained ankle so it was no wonder she tripped. "Naruto, Sasuke, you two bring this girl back to Konoha and take her to the hospital. Sakura you help me see if there are any more."

"Got it!" yelled a blonde spiky haired boy with bright blue eyes and whisker marks on his cheeks. He was grinning like and idiot and wore the same headband over his forehead.

"Hmm." Said a boy with his black hair slicked back and long bangs around his face and coal black eyes. He had a blank expression and wore the same headband over his forehead. **(A.N. Yes it's Mr. Emo Chicken Butt Head)**

"Right." Said a girl with long pink hair and emerald eyes. She had a determined look on her face but kept glancing at the black haired boy. She wore the same headband on top of her head.

Rosanna woke up to find that she was in a big fluffy bed she looked around and saw Kayla sitting up on the bed next to her with her eyes closed and her hands on the sides of her head. Rosanna sits up and feels like she was just on a roller coaster. "Wow where the fucking hell are we?" she yells scaring the crap out of Kayla who looks like she hadn't slept in a week.

"…We're in… well…Konoha" Kayla whispered.

"Whu…" and as realization hit she jumped out of bed tripping on her covers and falling on her face "We're WHERE!!" she screamed.

Kayla sighed, as her headache got worse. "Yes were in Konoha and from what I can tell this is after the mission to the land of waves so next up is the chunnin exams. We need to keep our cool because obviously they think this is the real world and if we go around knowing every little detail they will get suspicious and think were spies or something. Kakashi has interrogated me already even though he tried to hide that that's what he was doing. We need to act like we don't know what's going on. Got it?" Kayla mumbled so that it was barely even hear able.

"Ya, ya, sure, sure." Rosanna sighed as she glared at Kayla as she got up into her bed pulling out her IV drip. "Why did they have to invent IV's? I fucking hate them. That hurt." She whined giving Kayla an even worse headache.

They heard the door open as team 7 walked in. " You shouldn't have pulled out your IV." Said Sakura in a matter of fact tone. "Right Sasuke." She said looking over at him.

"Hmm," he said not caring in the least what the strangers did.

" HI, I'M GLAD YOU'RE UP I'M NARUTO UZUMAKI BELIEVE IT!!" yelled the blonde pointing at himself with his thumb.

"Well I don't need anymore Sakura, and I guess I should say hi. SO HI!! I'm Rosanna!!" she yelled excitedly.

Kayla got up from her bed without saying a word and walked up to Kakashi. She stared at him for a moment then took his book right from under his nose and walked back to her bed opening it and then handing it to Rosanna.

"Wooooooow… so that how they do it…?"Said Rosanna with wide eyes. Kakashi ran up and grabbed his book back blushing furiously. Kayla walked over to Rosanna and whispered in her ear. "But…I…I… was getting to the good part. Please give the fucking damn book back you damn pervert." Rosanna whined.

Kayla slapped the back of Rosanna's head and walked over to the window, still silent.

"What's the matter with her" asked Naruto

"Ouch!! As my head doesn't hurt already dumbass… I really don't know and really don't care right now…"mumbled Rosanna looking away.

"So." Kakashi said putting away his book. "Do you remember where you came from or how you got here?"

"Um… Honestly I don't remember any fucking little thing up to now… and I barely even remember Kayla right now…" lied Rosanna. "But right now I'm hungry and I want to get out of this bed lets go." She whined jumping out of bed and again falling on her face again.

Kayla sighed and walked to the door looking behind her to see if anyone would stop her. Rosanna jumped up to follow Kayla laughing.


	2. Chapter 2

Just so you know:

"CAPS ARE YELLING"

'_Italics are thinking'_

"Regular speech"

Chapter 2- New Acquaintances

Kayla walked through the streets of Konoha with Rosanna behind her running around looking at everything. Just then Ino, Shikamaru, and Choji came up to them. Rosanna stopped and just stared at them a grin on her face as her favourite character was standing in front of her. All of a sudden Rosanna runs around in a circle screaming, "OH MY GOD, OH MY GOD, OH MY GOD, OH MY GOD!! ITS……………"

While Rosanna was doing that, Kayla was holding herself back from punching out Ino. _'Wow I hate her she reminds me of the sluts back home. It's probably their mission to watch us. Why did it have to be them? Ugh. I guess I should stop Rosanna before she does something I'll regret.'_ Kayla grabbed Rosanna by the elbow before she could scream out his name and whacks her up side the head and drops her on the ground. Then kneels down beside her and whispers in her hear. 'Don't say his name they haven't even introduced themselves.'

"Oh whoops, ummm… I guess you could say I'm a little insane and hyper because I just got out of the hospital" she said rubbing the back of her head. Everyone except Kayla sweat dropped. "Hi, I'm Rosanna. Little-miss-violence is Kayla."

Ino stepped for, "Uh, hi I'm Ino, this is Choji," she said pointing to him, "And this is Shikamaru." She said pointing out him as well. "We're here to show you around."

Kayla started to walk away. Rosanna grabs Shikamaru's hand and stars asking him about places to eat while dragging him towards Kayla leave Ino and Choji to run to catch up. As Rosanna is pulling a thoroughly confused Shikamaru behind her, getting further away, Ino jumps over. "We should all stick together, we wouldn't want you two to get separated." She said glaring at Rosanna.

"Do you think I give a damn what you think! I want to walk around with Shika not you, you sas'gay' fan club whore." Rosanna screamed in Ino's face. Then she started to drag an even more confused Shikamaru away but Ino grabbed her wrist. Kayla knew was about to happen and just chuckled to herself. Rosanna twirled around and sent a kick that connected to Ino's face. Ino was shocked and Shikamaru backed away not wanting to get a taste of the angry girls' wrath. Ino started to attack back and any time Ino or Rosanna threw an attack the other girl countered. Kayla found this all very humorous and just watched but she felt eyes on her back and turned around, seeing no one she looked closer and saw a few grains of sand. She smiled and turned back to the fight.

They were on opposite ends of the street. Rosanna had a few cuts and Ino had a lot of bruises. Figuring the fun was over she walked in-between them. She shot a glare at both of them signalling for Rosanna to stop but Rosanna charged at Kayla. Throwing a punch at Kayla for interrupting her fight she swings with all her might. Kayla sighs and dodges the fist and grabbed her elbow. Hitting the right pressure points she threw Rosanna over her shoulder and landed her down by Shikamaru's feet. Looking down she saw that her friend was unconscious; she looked up at Shikamaru. "Take her to the hospital. Now!" she ordered in a deadly voice.

Not wanting to induce the wrath of the scary, silent, girl he was sent to keep an eye on he muttered a quick troublesome and picked her up bridle style jumping to the hospital.

Kayla looked over at Ino giving her another glare scaring her slightly but them Kayla just walked away. Leaving a confused crowd of people. And she thought to herself, _'that felt good, Rosanna has really been ticking me of lately, and for her to start a fight in the middle of the street, but it was Ino so I guess its fine, but she attacked me. That wasn't a very good idea; she knows I'm stronger than her. Hmm. I'll go check on her after I find him.'_ She smirked as the thought crossed her mind that she felt him looking at her, _' yes, if he's here now that means the fun will start soon'_

A few minutes later at the hospital.

Rosanna awoke to find herself again in a big fluffy bed. She looked around and saw Shikamaru sitting in a chair beside her bed. "What are you doing here, don't you have a different mission other than watching me and Kayla", she said not in a mean way but still serious.

Shikamaru looked up and smirked. It wasn't that hard to figure out but from what he had heard and seen she wasn't really that smart. "No." he said casually, "all the jonins had to go to a meeting with the hokage. It's a drag but since no one knows anything about you guys we do have to keep an eye on you."

"Hmm." She was thinking hard. _'If there in the meeting that means that Gaara is here and knowing Kayla she probably realized it. Why else would she have stopped her fight with someone that Kayla herself hates? But that means that she's going to go find him and if that happens who knows what she'll do!' _Rosanna was panicking now she needed to get to Kayla before something bad happened.

Shikamaru had watched her face go from deep in thought to panic. He wondered what she was thinking but it was obvious she was worried about something.

Rosanna got out of bed this time making sure she didn't fall on her face again. As she ran to the door she reached for the handle but couldn't move. "What the fucking hell let me go!!" she yelled.

Shikamaru just chuckled, "well I would but since you're in such a hurry I thought I should get some answers. Such a drag but it is a mission after all."

"Ok, one question then let me out of the fucking jutsu!" she practically screamed.

He sighed, "Troublesome woman, ok then tell me how you and that scary girl met?"

She thought for a bit _' Kayla really doesn't like people knowing about her past but I guess I can tell him since its mine and I won't tell anything much about her so she'll have nothing to get mad at.'_ She smiled at her own cleverness. "ok well my mom volunteered at an orphanage about 4 years ago and that's how we met. No one really paid attention to her but when I saw her I wanted to be her friend. At first she didn't talk to me but I eventually worked down at that. It actually took 2 years just to get her to trust me." Her smile quickly went away as she continued, "but then about a year ago my mom died in a car crash and I had no one left so I ended up being her roommate we've been inseparable ever since." She sighed as she finished and tried to look over at him but the jutsu was still on so she couldn't and she was immediately pissed, "Now will you let me fucking out of this damn jutsu you bastard! A deals a deal so let me out!" she yelled surprising him.

He released it muttering about loudmouthed troublesome women. Rosanna ignored this and ran out the door. She didn't know what Kayla was going to do but she felt that she was going to do something. She ran through the streets getting many weird looks but she ignored them. She caught a sight of pink haired Sakura and blonde haired Naruto. She stopped and looked around them. She saw Konohamaru and his friends and hiding behind a corner she spotted Kayla looking at Temari and Konkuro who were away from the other group talking or more like arguing with each other. She ran up to Kayla who had taken off her black hoodie to reveal a blood-red tank top. Rosanna sat down beside her and heard her chuckle as Naruto, Konohamaru, and his gang started running away from Sakura. "Wanna have some fun?" Kayla said as she grinned evilly, and without an answer she leant over and whispered something in her ear. Rosanna smiled evilly to and nodded. As Konohamaru ran into Konkuro they sneaked behind Temari and Konkuro so as not to be noticed. They got closer and heard Konkuro say, "you're feisty but not for long." And he tightened his grip on Konohamaru's collar. Naruto was getting angry and charged. But Konkuro was toying with him and pulled at his foot with his chakra strings making Naruto fall. Rosanna had to suppress a giggle so that they wouldn't get noticed. "So you're a leaf genin," Konkuro said, "it looks like your village is full of wimps."

Naruto and Konohamaru's team started calling out and Konohamaru said, "Hey, cut it out this hurts!" and Naruto got up and yelled at Konkuro only to be silenced by Sakura. It was all very funny really.

Konkuro just said, "You're annoying… all of you. I don't like runts or any other scrawny weaklings so when a wimp like this starts shooting of his mouth… I just wanna break him in half."

Naruto and Sakura gasped and Konohamaru's team was crying but Temari just got bored and said, "fine I'm not in any of this. Ok."

Konkuro just continued having fun toying with them, "first I'll take care of this little squirt then I'll waist the other one."

He pulled back his fist to hit Konohamaru, Naruto charged, and Sasuke appeared in the tree and threw a rock to disarm the sand genin but Kayla and Rosanna had other plans. They jumped over and Kayla grabbed Konkuro's wrist tightening her grip painfully making him drop the kid. While Rosanna grabbed the rock out of mid air and laughed. Everyone looked shocked at the two girls. "Wow you're right this was fun." Rosanna laughed again. Konkuro gave the short girl a glare but she returned it tenfold making him flinch he only knew one person who could glare like that. But he ripped his hand out of her painful grasp and took Krow off his back. Making an insult that held the words runt, squirt, brat and others like that. That was the one thing Kayla couldn't stand people commenting about her height but she just looked up into the tree on the other side of Sasuke and grinned as she stared into a pair of cyan eyes.

While everyone else heard a deep rasping voice, "Konkuro, back off. You're an embarrassment to our village." Everyone except Kayla and Rosanna gasped staring up at Gaara. Konkuro tried to make random excuses but Gaara silenced him with a glare saying, "Shut up… or I'll kill you." Konkuro started apologizing but Gaara just ignored him and said, "I'm sorry… for any trouble he caused."

That's when Kayla and Gaara looked at each other and locked gazes, neither one of them blinking, talking or breaking their stoic, impassive faces. It went on for minutes and no one dare interrupt. Then he disappeared in a whirl of golden sand and Kayla smiled waiting for him to reappear but what confused her is that she heard Rosanna gasp. That was weird, they both new the trick why should she be surprised. So she turned around only to be face to face with a too close for comfort Gaara. She just looked at him with a blank expression even though her heart was fluttering wildly. Then she heard Rosanna laughing and shot her a glare but unfortunately that just made her laugh more. She sighed and looked back at his cyan eyes and said, "I'm Kayla it's nice to meet you." Kayla felt happy but didn't smile. She was thinking of all the different things that would happen soon.

Gaara didn't know what he was doing or why he was so close but this girl and the one that was laughing seem different in some way that he couldn't pick out.

They were both jerked out of their thoughts by the loudmouthed blonde yelling, "Oh my god she talks!!" both Sakura and Rosanna whacked him over the head and Kayla turned to leave.

"Gaara." Gaara said as Kayla walked. She stopped and looked back and for once in her miserable life she smiled. Not an evil smile or a smirk, but a smile filled with joy and understanding.

"Well Gaara have fun at the chunin exams and don't get into too much trouble." Kayla laughed and started to walk but stopped next to Temari and Konkuro. Both of them had shocked looks on their faces, "I hope we all get to see each other soon." Kayla smirked and looked back at the group to see Sakura explaining to Naruto about the chunin exams, Sasuke had a pissed look on his face, Temari and Konkuro were cowering under their brothers gaze, and Rosanna had a misted look on her face to show that she wasn't paying attention at all. "Gaara," Kayla said with a blank yet understanding look, "I'll see you soon." Then she smirked and turned to Rosanna, "Rosanna," she snapped up and looked around, "come on…"

"Right, hey Kayla we still haven't eaten lets go." Rosanna started whining again.

* * *

That's Chapter 2 for you. Then next chapter will have more Rosanna in it and Kayla's past but we're skipping all the way to the second exam.

Read & Review


	3. Chapter 3

Just so you know:

"CAPS ARE YELLING"

'_Italics are thinking'_

"Regular speech"

**I decided that I had to do a day with Rosanna because in the next few chapters she's not in it much, the reason for that is my best friend fills in Rosanna's attitude and she has exams. So enjoy it while it lasts. And there's more Ino bashing but not much unfortunately.**

Chapter 3- Rosanna and Surprises

Rosanna P.O.V

Rosanna woke up a week later and stretched she had slept in the hospital while Kayla was looking for a hotel but they didn't really have money so she guessed Kayla just didn't like hospitals. She got up and looked down the end of her bed only to bed shocked at what she saw. Shikamaru was sitting at the end of the bed, when she saw this she jumped in surprise falling out of bed. He looked up smirking. "Oh good your up."

"What the fucking hell are you doing here" she yelled pushing herself up and throwing the blanket back on the bed and revealing her baggy blood red PJ pants and black tank top.

"Well like you said yesterday I don't have any better missions to do other than watch you two but I turns out I have to do the chunin exams. It's a drag but I still had this mission so I came to check on you and your friend is gone so I was going to ask you where she went?" said Shikamaru in a bored tone.

"Why the hell did you have to watch me sleep!? And get out while I get fucking changed!!" She screamed pushing him out the door and locking it.

She changed into her regular cloths and put her hair up in the ponytail. She stepped out of the room and saw him waiting for her. She walked up to him and slapped him. "Hey man, what was that for!" He said holding the slapped cheek in his hand.

"That's just for watching me sleep if you try anything I will kill you and you better not be fanaticizing!" She yelled at him pulling up the top of her tank top a little.

"What a drag, what the hell do you mean fanaticising." He said rubbing his head _'this girl is nuts' _

"Oh trust me I can see it in your eyes when I woke up that you were fantasizing about me" she said walking down the hallway, "And don't you have to get to the forest of death for the second exam?"

"How did you know about that?" He said walking after her.

"I heard it around the village." She quickly lied and grabbed his hand dragging him away, "Come on your gonna be late."

* * *

When they got to the forest they saw all the teams of three standing by the fence Shikamaru walked over to Anko and started to talk to her she nodded and he walked over to his team. Ino was glaring at Rosanna but stopped when Shikamaru came and they started to talk about strategies.

Rosanna looked around and saw Kayla leaning on a tree nearby with her eyes closed trying to block out all noise. She started to walk over but was stopped by Gaara. "I want to know about your friend." He said in a commanding voice.

"I'm not going to listen to you so shut the fuck up," she said with a smirk but he wasn't going to take no as an answer. He wrapped his sand around her wrists and covered her mouth so she couldn't scream.

"I don't think you get the picture, I could kill you at any given time now are you going to answer my Questions or not." He said grinning evilly. She nodded. "Ok then, tell me about her."

The sand moved away from her face but kept a grip on her wrists. She sighed, "Ok, but it's a secret that she's only told me. Her whole life was a lie, she thought she had friends, but no they were using her. She thought her parents loved her put it wasn't truly love she could see it in there eyes when they talked to her they hated her. Her family left her alone when she needed them and anyone she thought she could count on had lied to her. Then her parents died when she was 8, but they didn't leave her anything. She went to an orphanage but they were to busy with the others to bother with someone like her so she sat in her room a lot. The older kids there started to pick on her for no reason really. They teased her a lot so she start to cry that made them tease her more. After they were done she stopped crying and made herself promise never show emotion again. The older kids started picking on her again and she broke her promise but she didn't cry she got angry and even though she was smaller and there were more of them in her blind fury she hurt them pretty bad. She got in trouble for it too even though they were the ones teasing her and they never got in trouble but they also never went near her again. Much to her relief. That's when I met her, my mom was volunteering there and I got to come with her. It took me years to get her to trust me since her whole life was a betrayal but now she knows that she can trust me. She doesn't talk to people or show emotion unless she around me," she paused thinking, "or, I guess… you too… We don't know how we got here but right now more than ever I realize that she feels a lot of pain." Now she was looking him in the eyes, there kinda similar now that she thought about it. His sand was receding back in his gourd and he had a thoughtful look on his face. "Hey Gaara," she said almost laughing. He looked up. She smiled and said, "loosen up I think she likes you." At that point he disappeared in a whirl of sand but he was close enough that she got a face full.

That ticked her off but she just turned to go to Kayla when she was stopped again this time by Anko. "Hey what the hell is that for!?" Rosanna asked.

"Hmm. You do have spunk that's good." She said getting off topic. "You and your friend are to come with me to the tower since your chaperones are busy doing to second exam."

"Um... I guess that all right with me. I'll go get her." Rosanna said walking away but as she did an ANBU walked up to Anko and whispered in her ear. Her eyes went wide as she listened.

She turned back to Rosanna and said, "turns out I can't take you but this ANBU will."

"All right I guess that's fine." Rosanna said as she turned back to get Kayla but saw that she was right behind her holding her temples and had her eyes shut tight. "What's the matter Kayla?" Rosanna said.

"Just another headache…" said Kayla opening one eye and looking around. They left and reached the tower fairly quickly but had to be carried by ANBU to avoid danger. Once they were left in a room Kayla walked over to the door to make sure they weren't being listened in on."Hey Rosanna have you ever thought of what we're going to do here" said Kayla.

"I don't know." Said Rosanna thinking hard.

"Because you know what's going to happen, it's not safe here." Continued Kayla not looking at Rosanna but at the ground.

"Yes I know it's not safe but right now we'll be ok." Said Rosanna seriously but then a smirk crossed her face. "Plus," she said nonchalantly, "You can get close to Gaara."

Kayla twitched but then looked up a scowl on her face "And I'm sure you don't want to get close to Shikamaru, I mean really, its not like you walked with him to the forest of death," she said sarcastically then it was her turn to smirk.

"Ya," Rosanna said with a slight blush, "so I want to get close to Shikamaru." And she smiled and started walking around the room wondering when Shikamaru would get there. While Kayla started pacing knowing that Gaara would get there in 4 hours and so would Anko.

* * *

About two hours later Rosanna was sitting around reading a book she had found. Kayla was still pacing, she had lost track of time but the room seemed to keep getting longer and not once had she walked into a wall. Rosanna looked up to see Kayla pacing with her eyes shut but as she gets to the wall she walks up it then turns around and walks back down doing the same to the other wall.

Rosanna stared at this shocked until she finally screamed out, "OH MY FUCKING GOD YOU HAVE CHAKRA!!" but at this point in her pacing Kayla was half way up the wall when she looked around she saw that she was staring at Rosanna but she was sideway. She looked at her feet and noticed that she was on the wall but when she saw this she yelled out and fell on the floor. "Are you ok Kayla?" said Rosanna helping Kayla up.

"No I'm not ok what was I doing on a wall?!" Kayla said almost yelling.

"You were using chakra," said Rosanna.

"Can you?" asked Kayla rubbing the back of her head. Rosanna got up and walked over to the other side of the room. She did the hand sign and put on a concentrated face then there was a poof of smoke and a shadow clone appeared. Kayla was practically screaming, "OH SHIT!!"

While the Rosanna's yelled at the same time, "Oh my fucking god we have chakra!!"

* * *

After the little fiasco the days went by quickly. Kayla and Rosanna waited. Rosanna sat on her bed reading while Kayla walked around on the ceiling. They waited until all of the teams left were there. Once Rosanna was wondering through the tower and she spotted Shikamaru. She was hoping to find him and luck was on her side. "Shika, there you are," she said as she ran up to him. "Hey, have you had anything to eat since you got here?" she asked sweetly.

"No" he said. "Its troublesome, we have to go to see the hokage soon."

"Do you want to come get some with me?" Asked Rosanna hoping that he said yes.

"Sure why not." He said in a bored tone.

"Great, then lets go this way." She said as she grabbed his arm and started dragging him.

"Why are you in such a rush?" he said stumbling as she pulled him.

"I'm not, I'm just hungry and you're the only one I know here besides Kayla and she doesn't leave the room much." She glared at him but he only smiled. "So what do you want to eat?" she asked smiling back.

"Troublesome, why do I have to decide you've been here for longer." He said.

"Ya I know that... but you should eat what you like." smile Rosanna then she leant over and kissed him on the cheek.

He stopped a little confused then continued on walking muttering something about troublesome women.

"I heard that Shikamaru and I'm not a troublesome woman" she said crossing her arms but he just grunted and continued walking. "Did it take you long enough for you to figure out that I have a crush on you Shikamaru" she yelled then tried to storm away but he caught her hand and turned her around to face him. She glared at him.

"No I already figured it out but you women get so over emotional that it was difficult to understand what you wanted me to do." And with that mini speech over he kissed her on the lips to stop her retaliating. Rosanna was a little shocked but quickly recovered rapping her arms around his neck deepening the kiss. Him arms rapped around her waist and his tongue snuck out of his mouth grazing her lips begging for entry. Which Rosanna gladly complied with. Her lips parted and his tongue shot in which surprised her more who new the lazy ass genius was so…… good at this. There tongues battled trying to win and take control. But just as they were getting into it they heard someone clear their throat and they broke apart to see who it was. Ino was standing at the end of the hallway scowling at Rosanna.

"Why the fucking hell does she have to come now," mumbled Rosanna but then they heard another voice low and deadly and Rosanna smirked.

"You know you Sas'gay' fan club whore, I've had enough of you." Kayla walked out from behind Ino giving her a death glare and grabbing a pressure point in her neck. "If you want to stay in one piece…" she paused tightening her grip and looking at Rosanna, "I would suggest you leave and not ever get in our way." She let Ino go causing her to fall to her knees. She next looked over at Rosanna in Shikamaru's arms and smirked. She walked over and stared up at Shikamaru. He was easily 4 inches taller that her just like Rosanna. But he still flinched under her gaze. "If I ever find out you hurt her in any way, shape, or form you will have to deal with me and I would go easy on you like I did for slut # 2." But then she smiled and said, "other than that I'll stay out of your way if you stay out of mine, good luck."

* * *

**So how'd you like it? It took me hours to get my friend to help me with this part. Since she won't leave the comfort of her air- conditioned living room we had to do all the conversations through msn. If you got any questions just ask in the review or PM me and if you have any ideas for the story there gladly welcome. Next chap will have almost all Kayla because my friend is in exams. Read & Review. **


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4- Kayla and Fights

Just so you know:

"CAPS ARE YELLING"

'_Italics are thinking'_

"Regular speech"

**_'Shukaku speaking'_**

**Its Kayla's turn now so get ready for a really bad chapter. I think I could've wrote it better but this is what i have today soooooo... on with the story.**

Chapter 4- Kayla and Fights

Kayla's P.O.V

She walked away from the stunned pair. She felt good for Rosanna but a little worried for no good reason. She mentally slapped herself why was she feeling like this she wasn't supposed to have feeling. She walked down the hallways of the tower not paying attention to where she was going. She had been there for a while now so she usually ended up back at her room. She just kept walking until she heard voices. She turned to see Temari and Konkuro arguing. Kayla stopped and watched but didn't even bother trying to listen because she didn't care but they were arguing so loudly that she didn't have to. "Where could he be we're supposed to be going to the arena." Yelled Temari.

"How am I supposed to know it's not my fault he won't listen." Konkuro yelled back.

Kayla smiled to herself and walked to the nearest window looking out she saw it was pretty early. She hopped onto the windowsill and looked up. She wasn't that far from the top so she took a deep breath to concentrate her thoughts and started to walk up. She hated doing things without a backup plan and walking up the side of a very tall building with something you really just found out you had well that didn't have much of a backup plan if she fell.

She finally reached the top and looked around. She saw Gaara sitting at the far edge with him feet dangling down. She crept up over the edge and walked her way over. She didn't make a sound, its not that she was trying to be quiet she was just so used to walking silently that it was second nature. She was behind him wondering what he was thinking when she said, "you know, you should be at the arena by now." He looked up at her with a blank expression; except for his eyes there was something there, maybe…pain? She sat down beside him and looked him strait in the eyes. "What's wrong." She demanded. _'He isn't supposed to be changing yet but maybe he's thinking of his past'_ he didn't respond. "I said, what's wrong." She prodded. It's not like she hadn't been ignored before but she didn't expect it from Gaara for some reason. He looked at her but still didn't answer. Now she was getting pissed, "Gaara if you don't tell me I'll be forced to do something you won't like." In truth he thought she would really like what she wanted to do but didn't feel like saying that. He raised his eyebrows at her. **(A.N. I don't care how many people say 'non-existent' or 'invisible' eyebrows that is just not my style.)**

_'What could she possibly do to me?'_ he thought

_**'I don't know kid, that look in her eyes says she's not serious'**_ said Shukaku back almost laughing.

Kayla watched him think knowing what must be going through his mind. So while he was distracted she moved a little closer, he didn't notice. She smirked they were almost touching she knew this would be fun. She lunged for him wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling him close so her mouth was at his ear. He tensed as soon as there skin made contact but she just gripped tighter and whispered in his ear, "now tell me." He was now screaming at Shukaku in his head, _'I thought you said she wasn't serious!'_ but no answer came from the demon. "Tell me." Commanded Kayla her lips were almost touching his ear, which sent a shiver down his spine, but a good shiver.

He almost chuckled, "and if I don't?" he said in a deep whisper which was rather seductive.

Now it was her turn to feel the shiver. "Well you'll miss the third exam, Temari and Konkuro are looking for you so it only a matter of time before they find us like this and I'm pretty sure I've got the upper hand." She said and just to prove her last point she kissed the soft skin behind his ear, earning a little growl from his throat. "Besides you'll really like the third exam. I know you will…" she trailed off. _'I don't want to see him get hurt' _She loosened her grip and slid away. She thought of the fight between him and Rock Lee and between him and Sasuke both made her cringe _'but if he didn't…'_ Her thoughts stopped there and she gripped her head. She couldn't think, hell, she didn't think she could breath. She calmed herself down and looked up Gaara who had a confused look on his face. _'She couldn't change want would happen. No. That would just end horribly. It didn't matter if he told her or not he had to get to the preliminaries' _she grabbed his hand and started for the ledge but when she looked down she wished she hadn't. She hadn't walked that far up but that was because she started at a window. She fell back into Gaara who caught her with ease. "Um... do you think you could get us down." She said a little embarrassed. Even more embarrassed when he picked her up bridle style and walked over the edge with ease walking down the wall. She gasped at suddenly being sideways and wrapped her arms around his neck burying her face into his collarbone. But when she felt herself right ways up again she tried to get off and couldn't.

She heard Gaara chuckle, "now who has the upper hand?"

"Still me" she said casually.

"Oh ya? How so?" he replied. She smiled and then started to kiss and nip at his collarbone, working her way up his neck to his jaw line. Again earning a growl from him.

"Gaara the test." She said stopping her progress up towards his mouth. He grunted in return and put her down reluctantly. She got a look at her surroundings and saw that she was in a room that she had never seen before. Gaara was waiting for her at the door. So she hurried after him and through the door. They walked in silence towards the arena at the doorway he disappeared in a whirl of sand and she walked through the door.

All of the teams were lined up in front of them were the proctors, the sensei's, and the hokage. Kayla was on one of the upper levels. She looked to the opposite side and saw Rosanna. The hokage and the proctor were explaining the preliminary exam she just sat with her feet dangling through the bars.

* * *

Gaara listened to the old men beat around the bush saying how this was all about friendship and finally say they were going to fight. _'For the village and my dreams ya right. Who cares about my village I need to feel my purpose in life.' _"Any test is fine, just tell me what the details of the exam are already, I can handle any test you throw at me."

'_**Ya sure' **_said Shukaku _**'unless we had to control that female' **_Shukaku chuckled in the back of Gaara's mind.

'_Will you be quiet you stupid demon!' _Gaara yelled at Shukaku.

'_**You know I'm right. She can control you better than your father.'**_ Shukaku said with malice in his voice at the mention of the kazekage.

'_Never mention that bastard to me!' _yelled Gaara in his mind.

After a long speech explaining the exam, the bastard Kabuto leaving, Sakura and Sasuke fighting, and Anko trying to get Sasuke pulled from the exam; the first battle finally began. Yoroi Akado vs. Sasuke Uchiha. Kayla lay back on the upper level not really caring. She heard footsteps and saw Gaara, Temari, Konkuro and Baki coming. She didn't move just watched them come over. "Who do you think is going to win?" Konkuro was saying to Temari.

But before Temari could answer Kayla said, "Sas'gay' is going to win." They looked over at her.

"And what makes you so sure." Said Temari.

Then Kayla got a great idea, she smiled evilly and sat up. "Would you care to make a bet?" Kayla said.

"Sure." Said Konkuro, "a friendly bet is fine."

'_Wrong choice, haha'_ Kayla laughed in her head. She even got Baki to bet once or twice. She got them to bet for the first fight and then almost all after except for theirs and Hinata's where they agreed on who would win but when Gaara's came her heart almost stopped. She didn't want to watch this fight; she didn't want to see Gaara get hurt but when she looked to tell Gaara to be careful he was already on the lower floor. _'Of course. Damn him now I'll have to watch the same thing over again. I can't do that.'_

Temari had noticed Kayla looking at Gaara worriedly. She decided to comfort her Kayla and them had bonded fairly quickly. "He'll be fine nothing can hurt Gaara. Especially not some kid with a goofy hair cut" Kayla could only shake her head as she watched the fight begin. The fight went exactly how she had remembered it. She tried to close her eyes for most of it after the gates. She heard gasps and crashes and when all fell silent she saw Gaara lying on the ground with his sand creeping up Rock Lee's arm and leg. She wanted to call out that it was over and he didn't have to go that far but she felt a lump in her throat and couldn't say anything. Everything went like it did before. Gai stopping the fight and Lee standing up out cold but when Gaara got up to the upper level Kayla jumped for him giving him a hug but trying not to worsen his injuries. Again he tensed at the contact but relaxed soon after liking the feeling it gave him, someone in his life cared. The next fight was an easy one and no one bothered betting. Kayla had already made a lot considering she started out with nothing.

* * *

They got back to the village and Kayla was spending more time with Gaara just as Rosanna was spending the time with Shikamaru. Today they were just sitting on the rooftop of the hotel Gaara was staying at. Every couple of minutes she would catch him looking at her with the same pained expression as before the preliminary exam. She tried not to notice because she knew he wouldn't tell her but it was very difficult. "What's the matter." She said trying not to look at him. He just looked away. She was getting pissed again, she had expected this but that didn't mean that she had to agree with it. "Answer me." She tried again but he just shifted uncomfortably. He didn't want to tell her that he had threatened her best friend and learned her entire life secret. She glared at the back of his head then smirked. She shifted closer and put her hands on his shoulders. Working out the tight muscles. Just because she used pressure points for torture doesn't mean that she can't use them otherwise. She heard him exhale and his shoulders fall as his muscles relaxed then she moved so her arms fell around his shoulders and whispered in his ear, "please Gaara." He removed her arms so that he could turn to face her staring into her grey-blue eyes.

"I… know about… you." He said quietly

"What?" she said confused

"I know about… your… past." He said averting his eyes from hers.

"How." She said sternly, "Actually never mind how I know how SHE told you didn't she." Kayla didn't wait for an answer she just jumped away going from building to building. She had gotten very good at using her chakra to travel. She scanned the town till she caught a glimpse of her friend. She jumped down and ran up to Rosanna very angry.

"What the hell is the matter Kayla?" Rosanna said not angrily she just liked saying hell.

"YOU! You…Told…Him!!" Kayla yelled which shocked Rosanna because Kayla never yelled she preferred to not talk or to whisper.

"He would have killed me if he didn't so deal with it!" Rosanna yelled back. But Kayla wasn't listening she just stormed past her knocking her down and taking off into the woods using all of her chakra just to get away.

**my first shot at a cliffhanger thingy. i'm not very good with relationships so if its bad just tell me i won't take it badly but if it is bad tell me what's wrong with it. **

**Read and Review.**


	5. Chapter 5

Just so you know:

"CAPS ARE YELLING"

'_Italics are thinking'_

"Regular speech"

**_Song Lyrics_**

**Yes I put a song in I just couldn't help myself. I got Rosanna into this one somehow. This is my best attempt at suspense so its kinda different I think. And its shorter than the last ones. Enjoy the story!!**

Chapter 5 – Weakness

Kayla P.O.V

Kayla ran as fast as she could and jumped into the trees. She jumped from tree to tree until she ran out of chakra. She jumped down into a clearing and fell to her knees holding her head. Images flashed in her mind of her parents and family.

_Flashback_

_A small girl walked towards a door and cracked it open. She could hear her parents' voices behind it and listened. "she got into another fight at school today." Came the voice of her mother._

"_She's worthless," said her father. Her mother sighed as her father continued, "she can't do anything right. I knew you should've aborted she shouldn't even be here."_

"_She's the punishment for our past mistakes and we have to deal with it." Said her mother._

_The little girl fell back with tears in her eyes. Why would her parents say such things! She thought. That little girl ran too. She ran to her room and cried until she couldn't anymore._

_End Flashback_

"It's the same again." Whispered Kayla, "I'm not meant to be here I should just leave." Tears built up in her eyes. She didn't want to cry but she couldn't help it. She was alone her one best friend spilled her secret. Yes she was right Gaara probably would've killed her if she didn't tell him but she could've lied or something. None of these thoughts made Kayla feel any better.

Kayla shook herself trying to stop the tears but failed. She tried to stand but ended up falling back. She felt pathetic. She hated being weak. She wiped the tears from her eyes with the back of her sleeve and forced herself to stand. She can't show weakness. Weakness lead to death and death would mean she accomplished nothing. Her head still pounded and was getting worse. Then she heard rustling behind her. She turned to see three large men grinning to each other. _'Oh great, stress relief' _

* * *

Rosanna P.O.V

Rosanna stormed through the village knocking people aside as she did. She was angry with Gaara for making her tell Kayla's secret but she was angrier with Kayla for not listening. She walked down the streets of Konoha until she saw Gaara jumping down from a rooftop. She hurried over but he started to walk away. "Hey Gaara." She called after him but he just ignored her. He didn't feel like dealing with a weakling with a grudge. She tried to grab his arm but his sand shield stopped her hand. So she jumped in front of him blocking his path. He just stared at her. "All I want to know is why did you tell her?" she asked.

Again he just looked at her but said, "because we are the same and… she asked."

"You know she loves you so go after her!" she almost yelled but tried to keep her voice level.

He gave her a quizzical look _'love?'_ he thought but said, "She doesn't want to be around me she ran from me"

Rosanna just sighed and said again almost yelling, "go after her, she loves you and you have to accept that, she's just scared because she doesn't know how to let people in!"

"She can take care of herself and if your so worried why don't you go after her?" he said.

"She's mad at me I can't go near her but she's not mad at you she loves you!" she said emphasizing the last three words.

He just looked down at the ground in an almost sad way and said, "how do you know that's true?"

"She told me because she lets me in on everything!" he looked at her as if he didn't believe her but she just grabbed his hand and said "trust me! I'm telling you the truth" she had tears in her eyes, "go see her please. I don't want her to get hurt. I know she'll talk to you." And with that he left her heading towards the forest.

* * *

Kayla P.O.V

Kayla laughed as she ripped her hand out of one of the men's throats and lunged for the next one. He let out a blood-curdling scream.

* * *

Gaara P.O.V

Gaara jumped from tree to tree. He didn't care what pushed him to go faster all he new was he wanted to get to Kayla before anything else did. He heard Shukaku chuckle in the back of his mind _**'just another weakness for you'**_ but he pushed him to the back of his mind and kept on. He would search for her as long as it would take until he found her safe.

* * *

Kayla P.O.V

Kayla had been staring at the blood soaked ground for hours and now turned her attention to her hands. How the blood dripped down her skin. She loved that feeling even though she never had a chance to feel it before. She looked into the sky, the sun had set and it was dark. She felt pain worse than a flesh wound. Her head pounded and her heart ached. She started to spin on the spot and sing.

**_Everyone I thought I count on, has let me die.  
Everyone I thought I could lean on, has made me cry.  
Every time I close my eyes there's nothing there.  
Feeling empty is all I have left, there's nothing else to bare._**

**_And I realize, that I've lost my mind.  
And I realize, that I am the lie.  
It's over, my time to shine.  
I'm already dead, so why can't I die._**

Gaara thought he heard a voice and jumped towards it.

**_Everything I thought I could see, has disappeared.  
Everything I thought I could be, Has been drown by fear.  
Somehow it seems all I can do, is sit and stare.  
Somehow nothing good seems to last, or was it ever there?_ **

The smell of sweet blood was practically clouded his vision and Shukaku was restless in his mind. He got closer, jumped to the forest floor and looked around. The voice was coming from a small clearing.

**_Why can't I die-ie-ie  
Somehow it seems all i can do, is sit and stare  
Somehow nothing good seems to last_**

**_And I realize, that I've lost my mind.  
And I realize, that I am the lie.  
It's over, my time to shine.  
I'm already dead, so why can't I..._**

He got closer and saw Kayla in the middle of the blood-covered patch with torn bodies lying around her. She was singing?

**_Realize, that I've lost my mind.  
I'm already dead, so why can't I die_**

As she finished the song he fell to the ground clutching her chest in pain. She thought she was alone but she felt gentle arms wrap around her and she tensed. The arms drew back a little at that but then firmly gripped her waist and lifted her up. She turned around and found herself staring into cyan eyes with thick back rings around them. She blinked twice and opened her mouth to speak but no words came out. He looked into her eyes and whispered, "Is she telling the truth?" Kayla just blinked, she didn't understand. "Do you…l-lo-love… me?" he chocked out finally.

She stared into his eyes and tears started to form in hers. She wrapped her arms around his neck and buried her face in his chest. "Yes, Gaara, I love you." She hugged him tighter as her tears fell freely and he held her close. He picked her up and started to walk back to the village but she said, "no, I don't want to go back yet, lets just wait a bit." He complied by sitting on a branch with her in his lap. She stopped crying and looked up at him. "Gaara?" he looked at her red tear-filled eyes, "Do you love me back?"

He stared at her for a moment before pulling her close and lightly brushing his lips against hers. "I do love you." With that she drifted off to sleep and he carried her back to the village.

* * *

She woke up in a bed and then yesterday's events passed through her mind. She got up and went to the bathroom to have a shower. She wasn't covered in blood anymore but she could still smell it. As she got into the shower she undid her long braid and let it fall. When she got out of the shower she wrapped herself in a towel and got dressed into her regular cloths but she didn't do up her hair she just brushed it out so the waves went down to her mid thigh. She walked out the door with her hood up and realized she wasn't in the hospital but where was she? The hallway was rather dark and she heard voices coming from a room it sounded as if there was a shouting match going on.

**The song was "I Realize" by Megan McCauley. How'd you like this chapter? I need some idea's I'm hitting writers block please help. It sucks but I think I hurt my ankle at my martial arts class because we played running games with our parents and now I can't walk down the stairs because my legs are sore. Again I'll say it, this sucks. Read and Review. And have a good day because I can't.**


	6. Chapter 6

Just so you know:

"CAPS ARE YELLING OR ENPHACIZING"

'_Italics are thinking'_

"Regular speech"

**_'Shukaku speaking'_**

**Wow that took forever on Wednesday I had martial arts right after school so I didn't get a chance to write anything so this one was a bit of a rush. Plus the writer's block slowed me down too but I hope you enjoy.**

Chapter 6- Shukaku and Nightmares

Kayla walked through the hallway. She didn't like mornings because they reminded her that she couldn't sleep well. She could usually only get 4 hours of sleep a night because her sleep came with horrible nightmares. She got closer to the door trying to hear the voices. They sounded familiar.

"What were you thinking bringing her here!" she knew the voice but couldn't put a face to it.

"Oh well… it doesn't matter now… with the level of her exhaustion she should be out for a week at least." She heard Temari's voice.

"Then what do we do?" this time it was Konkuro's voice.

"We bring her to the hospital and they can take care of her." _'Baki! That's who spoke first too. So he's not glad to see me. Well isn't that nice.'_ She thought.

"No." _'That was Gaara's voice' _she thought her heart skipping a beat. He continued, "she stays and that's final."

"But what about your fath…" she heard Baki's voice start but not finish. She felt now was a good a time as ever to open the door. They were in the kitchen, she saw sand everywhere even through her hair she saw Gaara looking livid, Temari and Konkuro hide behind the chairs and Baki being held by sand but that's not the only place the sand was. It was swirling everywhere in fury. Kayla sighed _'what a fool mentioning his father.'_ "Gaara." She said calmly and everyone looked around in shock. Not only was she out of bed, she possibly looked scarier than Gaara! Her long hair draped over her face so that it covered most of her eyes and her hood up so that her face was in shadows and what you could see on her face was probably the most pissed expression ever! "Gaara if you don't put down your sensei now I will personally kick your ass and hand it to you." Konkuro and Temari were edging out of the room trying not to be noticed. "You two… lighten up I'm not angry at you and I'm fine so don't worry about a hospital." They relaxed a bit but not much they still looked like they wanted to leave. "You…" she said glaring at Baki, "are a fool who doesn't know when to keep his mouth shut. The hospital is lucky Gaara didn't bring me there or the nurses might be dead and I don't plan on leaving any time soon so get used to it." Everyone stared in shock but she just walked over to the cupboard, grabbed some cereal and walked out and down the hall into the room she woke up in.

She sat on the bed eating the dry cereal when the door opened and Gaara walked in without even looking at her. "And what are you doing here." She said with no emotion but secretly she loved it.

"This is my room." He said setting down his gourd and sitting on the foot of the bed.

She stared at him for a moment before saying, "thank you… for standing up for me… do you mind if I stay for a bit?"

She sounded a little sad and Gaara looked at her. Her eyes were downcast, her posture slouched, she looked different than in the kitchen where she had dominated over all. "It's fine… I'll protect you." He said quietly.

"Now who said I needed protection Sandman! If I'm correct I've still got the upper hand here and…" but the rest of her words were silenced as Gaara pressed his lips against hers. She gasped and he took that opportunity to sneak in his tongue. She was quite shocked but pressed back adding her tongue into the battle. She moved her arms up to wrap around his neck but stopped. Instead she just traced her finger gently along his neckline stopping and making small circles from time to time. He growled at the soft touch but two could play at that game. He placed one hand on her side gently caressing it and the other hand through her hair around her neck tracing her spine. She shivered and practically purred at his movements but she wouldn't give up. She removed one of her hands from his neck and moved it down to his knee. Using her fingers her hand walked up his inner leg but then slid back down before she reached anywhere too personal and started the walk up again repeating the action. Gaara tensed at this very new feeling. But then his mind went blank.

Kayla smirked into the kiss as he tensed but then something went wrong. She felt touch in way too many places and pulled out of the kiss to look around. Sand was everywhere not only caressing her body in many different places but also creating a dome around them. "Gaara?" she said a little scared but sternly. She looked but to see Gaara with his sand building up on his right side. _'Oh just great I guess I went a little far.' _She thought as she watched Shukaku gain a little control. She tried to pull back a bit but the sand that caressed her went ridged and held her in pace right next to a grinning Shukaku/Gaara. She sighed. "Give back Gaara I was winning." She almost whined.

Shukaku just chucked and in a demonic voice said, _**"hmm and if I don't? You can't stop me the same way you did my host. I could just take what I want and leave you dead and mangled. I am the fearsome demon of the sand and you dare tell me what to do. Why he chose to have weakness is still a mystery but I will fix that." **_His demonic hand gabbed and locked around her waist and stomach area and his human hand caressed he cheek. She stared at him with a stoic look and he laughed. _**"You do fear death? A foolish female but strong willed now I see It." **_he grabbed her chin as she looked away and pulled her gaze back to his.

"Why do you torture him so, Why must he go through that pain? Shukaku, a fearsome demon to say the least has dwindled down to torturing a boy and killing for nothing more than to see the pain in it. Is that what you've become or are you the lap dog of the kazekage?" she said in monotone. The demon's arm tightened and she winced at the pressure.

"_**You insignificant female I should kill you right now. I do not bend to anyone's will, especially not the kazekage's."**_ As he said that the demon's arm tightened more and Kayla squeezed her eyes shut trying not to admit defeat. The demon just chuckled at this and the human hand stroked her cheek.

She didn't know what to do she had no way out how the hell was she supposed to reason with the demon. "So are you going to kill me?" she asked in a bored tone she didn't want to die she just felt that if he was going to he would've done something by now.

He looked like he was thinking for a second then he just stared into her eyes. _**"No."**_ he finally said.

"Then what do you want am I to leave you and run away in fear? I don't think so! I love Gaara and I want to stay with him." She said crossing her arms in front of her and glaring.

He started to laugh. For minutes he laughed and it was really ticking her off. _**"Hmmm I think I'm starting to like you. No I'm not making you run in fact I'm making you stay. It causes me pleasure to watch you face me with defiance. You have backbone but if you try to leave my host…" **_he paused for a moment grinning and showing his pointed teeth, _**"…I'll rip you to sheds and bathe in your blood." **_

She shrugged, "sounds fair. No one could take Gaara away from me. I'm staying."

He laughed again before the sand started to fall away from his face and arm and he fell into her lap. The sand fell to the floor and slithered underneath the floorboards. She looked down at Gaara and brushed a bit of his unruly red hair out of his eyes. Which at that moment shot open. He sat up abruptly and stared at Kayla who in turn stared back. "What happened?" he whispered, standing up.

"Oh, nothing much. I just proved to Shukaku how much I love you." She said in a casual tone.

As soon as she mentioned the sand demons name Gaara looked worried. "Did he hurt you, or threaten you or…"

"Gaara!" she interrupted him, "I'm fine we just came to an agreement." He looked at her confused. She sighed, "I don't want to leave and he doesn't want me to go either." He looked at the floor sadly. "Damn it! What the hell is the matter!?" she yelled at him.

He looked up at her, shocked. "He threatened you if you left didn't he?" when she didn't answer he turned away. "You should leave."

Now it was her turn to be shocked. "Come on damn it! I just spent the last what, 10 minutes telling Shukaku that I'm not leaving and no one can make me and now I have to deal with you! This isn't fair!" she sat against the headboard, crossed her arms and sulked.

He stared at this almost laughing at the fact that the only person that was possibly as scary as him was pouting like a little kid. He walked over and sat beside her. She turned her head away but when she did this she heard the floorboards rumble. "Hmph." She sulked. He leaned in close and put his face in her hair. He breathed deeply; she still had the sweet smell of blood on her. He loved that smell, craved that smell and she had it. "Why do you keep your hotel room so damn hot!" she said shifting uncomfortably in her hoodie.

"We're used to the desert. Its more comfortable for us." He said not caring much until she started to wiggle her arms out of her sleeves, "What are you doing?"

"I'm hot, I need to take off my hoodie. I'm sure people don't were them in the desert." She threw it off over to a chair then crossed her arms and continued on sulking. She loved that she could hold a grudge for a long time even if she forgot what it was about. Gaara kind of twitched, he had seen her in this red tank top, the second time he had seen her, when she stopped Konkuro from hitting the kid. But now he was closer and noticed that it was a little tight. Kayla noticed this and said, "its old I got it from Rosanna a while back since we lived together in the orphanage we shared a lot of stuff." Then she got up off the bed and walked to the door. When she went to open it sand blocked her way. She turned and glared at Gaara who just looked at her innocently. She walked back to him and just stood there, arms crossed over her chest. She felt something rough run across her ankle. When she looked down she saw sand moving around her and up her leg slowly. When she looked back at the bed he was gone. She turned around and came face to face with him. She quickly drew in breath a little surprised and said, "Will you stop doing that!"

"Doing what?" he asked innocently snaking his hands around her and pulling her closer so that their bodies were touching.

She looked into his eyes and saw millions of confusing emotions clouding them. He bent down to her, **(A.N. he's about two inches taller than her. Just felt like adding that in.)** and kissed her neck. She was a little worried this wasn't the Gaara she thought of at this point in time. He hit a tender spot and she had to resist moaning but she shifted in his grasp. He held tighter and went over the spot again. This time she couldn't help but let out a small moan and that just seemed to encourage him. She felt tingles run through her body as he held her closer to him and started to bite her neck and collarbone. She let out a shaky breath she was very confused. Her thoughts kept going round and round until she didn't know what way was up. She didn't remember if she was supposed to breath or not everything was upside down in her mind. She grabbed his arms and tried to push him away but he pulled her closer. _'why am I letting him win? I should be winning! What am I talking about? Win what? He's going to think he's the boss of me oh no, no way!'_ she thought trying to clear her head and calculate the situation. But at that moment he bit down on the soft skin of her neck and she gasped at the sudden wave of pain. A small trickle of blood ran down her neck and he licked it up. The pain brought her to her senses. She was angry now. He was still licking up her blood when her nails gripped into his arms and she pushed him away. She grabbed her hoodie and walked into the attached bathroom she had showered in before and slammed the door shut, locking it from the inside. She walked to the sink and grabbed a facecloth. She wiped away the new blood that had formed after she left Gaara in the other room. He had just broke skin but now that she looked in the mirror her neck was covered in hickeys. She blushed which was probably the first time she had ever done that. She hadn't even noticed as Gaara was doing this. She used the face cloth to wipe down her neck and cool herself off. She slipped on her hoodie, it didn't matter if she was going to fry she wasn't walking around in a too small tank top after that.

Meanwhile in the other room Gaara was having an angry conversation with Shukaku. _'Why did you make me do that! I thought you said she would enjoy it!'_

'_**And who said she didn't' **_he chuckled

'_She pushed me away!' he yelled_

'_**Then you should've held on tighter like I told you.' The demon said**_

'_I don't want her to leave me. Its your fault I'm in this mess.'_

'_**How is it my 'fault'. Fault is a negative word and both you and her liked it so, yes I'll take credit for that'**_ Shukaku said triumphantly. But before Gaara could retaliate the bathroom door opened and Kayla walked out with her hoodie on and her hood up. She didn't look at Gaara she just walked past him and went towards the door. As she reached for the handle sand blocked her. She literally growled and turned on the spot. "Let me out now!" she said in a low deadly voice.

"I'm… sorry…" he said trying not to meet her eyes.

"For what locking me in YOUR room and coming onto me or for keeping me here against my will even after that or…"she started listing of things but he interrupted.

"For… listening to HIM. Just… please… don't leave me. " He said looking her in the eyes.

She was a little surprised but walked over to him and sighed, "I guess its ok… but you should have more self control against HIM… and besides I'm going to have to get you back for that…. I won't leave I just can't be stuck in one room all the time so don't worry just let me out." She said trying to sooth him she didn't want to hurt him because he has already been through so much pain and there's more yet to come. She put her hand on his shoulder and kissed his kanji symbol, "trust me?"

Together they walked out into the kitchen and got something to eat. They talked for the whole time telling each other about their pasts, their parents, and their lives. It was a very depressing conversation that made you want to go up and give them a hug even though you would probably instantly die if you tried. They started to talk about the chunin exams, which Kayla had been desperately trying to avoid. Mostly they talked about how much they hated Sasuke but Gaara also asked her how much she liked the leaf village. She tried to change the subject and failed. She wasn't used to having full conversations. Eventually she just quit and escaped into silence and leaving the question unanswered.

Around midnight she went back to the room and crawled under the thin sheets only to see Gaara climb out the window. She smiled to herself. She would see him in a few hours and then she would think of something. She fell into a fitful sleep full of nightmares and memories, which to her were one in the same.

**Yes it's out of character for Gaara but one: blame Shukaku and two: it's more fun this way. I'm glad people like this and I love the reviews I get so carry on and till next time, which might be a day late, but I hope not. PLEASE HELP I need ideas I hate getting writer's block. Read and Review. Thanks to all.**


	7. Chapter 7

Just so you know:

"CAPS ARE YELLING OR ENPHACIZING"

'_Italics are thinking'_

"Regular speech"

**_'Shukaku speaking'_**

**I'm so sorry I broke my schedule and I didn't update all weekend but I went to see the Hulk on Saturday and had to baby-sit on Sunday so I literally had no time to write. But the good news is schools almost over and my friend is out of school so more Rosanna and more worse writing because she writes different then me and I have to go over all of the grammar mistakes. But enough of me complaining. On with the story!**

Chapter 7- Relationships

Kayla's P.O.V

Shadows, Sand, Fire, Rivers of Blood and Faces of the Past that's all Kayla remembered of her nightmare. She woke up at 4 in the morning in a cold sweat. She knew that she wouldn't be able to sleep again so she sat up and pulled her knees up to her chest. She wiped the sweat off her face with the sheet and felt the bed depress on one side. Her head shot up and she saw Gaara staring at her. She relaxed a bit but something didn't feel right. "You know what. Sometimes you're lucky. I would give almost anything to not have to sleep." He cocked an eyebrow at her questioningly and she sighed, crawling over to him and snuggling against his side. "You've lived a nightmare but mine has never ended even after my parents died. I have to relive it every night." He tensed but then put his arm around her weaving his hand in her hair.

* * *

Rosanna P.O.V

She woke with Shikamaru beside her. It has been like that for 3 days now, since Kayla ran off. She has been staying at Shikamaru's place. "Hey I see that you are up." Said Shikamaru.

"Hey" said Rosanna as she put her arm around his chest.

Shikamaru had noticed the past few days that Rosanna hadn't been acting like herself. "What's the matter?" he asked getting up.

She looked at him and said, "It's nothing."

That usually meant that she didn't want to talk about it and to leave it alone but Shikamaru didn't take no from that girl, "Nothing my ass, troublesome woman, there's something bothering you and it's a drag but I want to know what."

"It really nothing" she said as she walks to Shikamaru and whispered in his ear. "Kayla ran 3 days ago and I sent Gaara after her, so it nothing"

"Hmm troublesome"

They decided to go for a walk around the village and Rosanna dragged Shikamaru into a store so that she could get some new cloths for her and Kayla. Since they've been sharing their cloths since day one. So she walk into a store and found colour tank tops but she didn't find black and red. She found only dark blue, yellow, brown, pink and dark green. "Great she'll hate these." Rosanna mumbled.

* * *

Kayla's P.O.V

Kayla sat on top of the hotel mumbling to herself about the third exam. She felt eyes on her back and whipped around only to see Sasuke staring at her. She scowled at him _'wow I hate him'._ "Humph shouldn't you be training you have to fight Gaara after all." She said in a snide voice.

"I'll get rid of that monster during the third exam." He said calmly as if he didn't care. "I came up here for you."

"What do you mean? Do you want to fight?" she said hopefully.

"No… I want you…" he said walking forward.

"What?" she said confused but then she got it, "What the fucking hell is your problem." She practically screamed. She talked more now that she had been there for a while but she more often talked to the sand siblings since she didn't leave the hotel much.

He was still walking towards her and he smirked. " I'm telling you that I love you and love being with you every minute"

"Fuck!" she was a little worried because he was still walking forward. "Why don't you go fuck Sakura or Ino! I'm sure they'd love that." She wanted to leave a lot but she was already at the edge of the building.

He laughed and got right in front of her. She felt like kicking his ass but knew that he was strong and would probably win. He grabbed her arms and pulled her forward and leaned into kiss her. She turned away trying to get away and felt a grainy substance. Recognizing it immediately she opened her eyes and saw a wall of sand between her and Sasuke. She was VERY relieved and ripped her arms out of Sasuke's grasp. She ran over to Gaara who had just appeared on the roof and gripped his arm tightly. He glared at Sasuke who had jumped away from the sand. "You never touch what's mine." Said Gaara sending his sand to attack Sasuke.

After that Sasuke ran off the rooftop yelling, "this isn't over."

Kayla looked up at Gaara he looked livid. He was fuming and way past pissed. _'That bastard touched her!'_

'_**We should kill him, why are you letting him get away!'**_

Gaara wanted to go after him but felt Kayla grip his arm tighter and bury her face in his shoulder.

"I'm sorry Gaara, I'm really sorry."

He looked at her confused. "For what?"

"For not being able to protect myself." She said burying her face into his chest now.

He was very confused now. "Its okay. I'll protect you."

She lifted her head and stared at him. Then scowled, "I DON'T NEED PROTECTION SANDMAN!!" she yelled crossing her arms and sulking.

He chuckled and wrapped his arms around her. "Ok, I know that you can protect yourself but I will be here to help you."

* * *

Rosanna's P.O.V

After their shopping they when back to Shikamaru place for a bit. She let down her long brown hair out of her ponytail for once and walked over to Shikamaru who was lying on the bed. Then she leaned over and kissed him. All of sudden he move. "Um… Rosanna I like you and but I really don't want my mind to get lost in your chest. So please pull up your shirt." _'What a drag, I really didn't want to say that!'_

She pulled up her shirt. "Um… I'm sorry about that. I didn't realize that my shirt was so low." Rosanna said as she lied down beside Shikamaru.

"Don't worry about it. It happen mainly when you're a girl with a big chest,"

"HEY!! WHAT DOES THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN?" Rosanna yelled.

"Nothing I'm just saying that it happens." And before Rosanna could retaliate to Shikamaru he kissed her. Then Shikamaru had and urge to talk of his shirt, he did and threw it to the floor. Rosanna start to kiss his chest. Then she took off her shirt but left her bra on. _'Why do I want to do this with him right now.'_ So then Shikamaru start to feel around Rosanna boobs. Finally Shikamaru flipped on top of Rosanna. His tongue grazed Rosanna's lips begging for entry, which Rosanna gladly obliged to, and the battle of the tongues began.

Rosanna was really getting into this even though they were really only making out when she heard a noise coming from the door she jumped up. She saw Ino in the doorway. She grabbed her shirt and darted to the bathroom.

"What were you doing Shikamaru, and with her of all people?!" Ino yelled.

"Why does it bother you so much? You like Sasuke after all." Said Shikamaru in a bored tone picking up his shirt.

"SO!!" Ino practically screamed, "we just met her and she's fucking ugly!!"

Just then Rosanna stepped out of the bathroom fully clothed and slapped Ino. "You don't even know what I'm like! So don't say anything about me like that. And at lease I'm not in love with Mr. Emo!!" she screamed at her.

"What right do you have calling my Sasuke that!!" Ino screamed.

"Because he's EMO you evil fan girl and I don't think he's going to be around much longer!" Rosanna screamed back throwing a punch at Ino knocking her to the floor.

"What's that supposed to mean?!" yelled Ino jumping up and tackling Rosanna.

"I have a good feeling that he won't want to be around. That's all," said Rosanna with a smirk.

"YOU LIE!!" yelled Ino as she tried to punch Rosanna.

Shikamaru sat there and watched not wanting to get between the two angry girls. "What a drag." He mumbled to himself as they continued to fight. Then Ino punched Rosanna in the stomach knocking her out. Ino smirked and ran out of the room. Shikamaru got up and walked over to Rosanna. Noticing she was knocked out he picked her up bridle style and placed her on the bed. He pushed some loose strands out of her face and kissed her forehead.

About 5 minutes later Rosanna stirred. "Ow" she said as she looked around. "Where's Ino?"

"She ran after she knocked you out." Said Shikamaru helping her sit up in the bed. "Are you ok?"

"Ya I'll be fine." Said Rosanna grabbing her stomach, "I'm just sore. Sorry about that."

"It's ok. Where are you sore the most?" asked Shikamaru.

"Everywhere, but mostly my stomach." She replied holding her stomach. "I want to walk around but I'm too sore to walk around on my own. So would you come help me walk around?" asked Rosanna hopefully as she got out of bed.

"Sure." Said Shikamaru. "But be careful and don't push yourself." They walked to the door with Shikamaru's hand around her waist and Rosanna sort of leaning on him.

* * *

Kayla P.O.V

Kayla jumped from the roof of the hotel and stretched her arms. She hadn't walked around the village in 3 days and she was getting tired of doing nothing. She started to walk but heard a loud and familiar voice. "YOU'RE JOKING RIGHT!" Rosanna was laughing as she walked around with Shikamaru. Rosanna's arm was around his neck and his arm was around her waist. Kayla remembered the last time she had talked to Rosanna and turned to leave but at that moment she heard Rosanna call her name. "Kayla! Kayla your back!" Kayla turned back to Rosanna and nodded _'Gaara must not have told anyone when he brought me back.'_ They walked towards each other. "Where have you been?" Rosanna asked.

"Around…" mumbled Kayla.

"I see, ya I'm going to kill Ms. Ino pig."

"Ya, I know that… why now, did she but in again?"

"Um… she sort of knock me out about 20 minutes ago."

This took several minutes to sink in before. "What." Kayla whispered in a you-better-be-joking-or-the-storyline-is-going-to-change voice.** (Or a deadly whisper since she wants to kill Ino now.)** In truth she was very protective of her friend even if she tried not to show it. "And where were you." She glared at Shikamaru.

"What a drag. I was on the bed waiting for it to stop." Said Shikamaru in a bored tone.

Kayla twitched a bit but recovered almost instantly. She sighed but then looked a little confused. "Bed?" she wondered aloud.

"Um… the thing is that… we were having some fun on the bed and Ino walked in. I ran to the bathroom with my shirt and put back on. When I came out Shikamaru was defending me. She said something that rubbed me the wrong way and we sort starting to fight." Said Rosanna grabbing her side since it still really sore.

Kayla stared with her arms crossed and a blank look on her face listening. When Rosanna finished Kayla stared for a few minutes. Then her hand flew out and she grabbed Shikamaru's throat. She glared daggers at him and then turned to Rosanna. "You did what?! You deserve to be in pain Rosanna we're only twelve years old!" If looks could kill well Rosanna would be dead from the look she was getting. Kayla released Shikamaru's throat and grabbed Rosanna by the elbow and pulled her forward so that she could whisper in her ear. "We need to talk later and your going to be the one talking Rose." She whispered. She only used Rosanna's nickname if she was worried so Rosanna took her seriously.

"All we were making out. So sue me" said Rosanna then she lean to Kayla and whispered "ok. When? And Where?"

She glared at Shikamaru again but then said, "Now… come on." And she turned to walk towards the hotel.

"Alright, I see you later Shika," said Rosanna as she moved her arm for around his neck and start to follow Kayla.

They walked in and Kayla stuck her head in the kitchen and said to Temari, Konkuro, and Baki, "I need to be alone with my friend so stay away from the room." Then she continued to walk down the hallway and entered a room looking around. She told Rosanna to wait then she hoped out the window and walked up the wall.

Rosanna sat on the bed waiting and wondering what was the matter. Kayla hopped back in the window and walked over to a chair sitting down and lacing her fingers together. "What do you want to know?" asked Rosanna.

Kayla sighed and looked at Rosanna. "How far you said you were just making out but you also said you didn't have your shirt on. So I want to know I'm just concerned."

"Why does it concern you? Why the fucking hell would I do anything farther then that. I'm sorry I was hot and took off my shirt. I still had my bra on for god sakes." Said Rosanna. "Oh… um…I have some clothes for you. I figure you tired of wearing the same thing everyday."

Kayla just sighed and ran her hand through her hair. "Whatever." She mumbled and walked towards the door.

"So now it's your turn to answer my questions. I sort figured that you've been staying with Gaara. Did he go after you after I told him to?" asked Rosanna

Kayla stopped halfway to the door and turned. "Ya he came and got me. I had just killed three perverts in the forest and was really… hurt… not physically. He came and brought me back and I've been staying here."

"Well I see and be honest, with me how far have you gone with Gaara?"

Kayla paused looking at her friend. She sighed knowing that she would be able to tell immediately if she lied so she took of her hoodie showing the slightly faded hickeys and almost blushed.

"WHAT THE FUCKING HELL!! At least I thought you wouldn't do something like that." Screamed Rosanna.

Kayla scowled and put her hoodie back on saying, "it's not my fault. Gaara surprised me and Shukaku was just trying to scare me. But I wasn't left in my bra I still had my shirt on unlike you!"

"Ya, ya whatever. Well I should be going Shika's mother cooking dinner. So I will see you around. Bye." Said Rosanna as she got up of the bed and headed for the door.

"Wait! There's one more thing I'm a little worried about Rose." Kayla said looking to the ground.

"What is it?"

"Sasuke is a little… kinda…" she paused and shifted uncomfortably, which freaked Rosanna the fuck out, Kayla was never uncomfortable. "I think he likes me; he found he on the roof and tried to kiss me. Luckily Gaara came and saved me but Sasuke said it wasn't over and knowing him, this might get bad." She said.

"Oh my fucking god!! But still, I'm sorry but I really should get going to get dinner, ok? Well Bye again." They walked out and Rosanna left. Kayla walked up to the roof where Gaara was waiting and they sat watching the sun set. Rosanna walked towards Shikamaru's house. So she walked into Shikamaru's place. "I'm back," said Rosanna as she took of her shoes. Shikamaru came to the front door and kissed her on the cheek.

"Just in time for dinner." Said Shikamaru as they walk to the kitchen. They both sat at the table beside each other.

"Thanks for letting me stay here." Said Rosanna

"It's no problem." Said Shikamaru mother as she had them both a plate of food.

* * *

**Enjoy and YEA!! SCHOOL OUT FOR ME- Kairi**

**Yes you get out early but still have an exam. Till next chapter which might be late again because my typing skills are getting worse.- Gaara-frenzy**

**Yes I know Gaara-frenzy I still have one more exam but at least I don't have to get up early to go to school 8D – Kairi**

**Whatever there's nothing to do there so I get to sleep :3- Gaara-frenzy**

**TILL NEXT TIME READ & REVIEW!!**


	8. Chapter 8

Just so you know:

"CAPS ARE YELLING OR ENPHACIZING"

'_Italics are thinking'_

"Regular speech"

**Gaara-frenzy -Wow writers block sucks.**

**Kairi -my friend sucks for dragging me everywhere so I couldn't help much. DAMN THEM.**

**Gaara-frenzy -well schools out now and I graduated! So I'll try to update more often. Sorry for the wait.

* * *

**

Chapter 8- CAFFEINE!!

Kayla sat in bed her head in her hands. She just couldn't get up and face the day. No it isn't the day of the third exam that was about a week away. She just couldn't sleep at all last night so she had a massive headache. Gaara was out for some reason that she didn't really care for. She heard a knock at her door and grunted to say come in. Temari stepped in with a mug in her hands. Kayla looked up and cocked an eyebrow questioningly. Temari smiled and walked over handing her the mug. "I thought you could use a little help to get up this morning."

"I hope it's not coffee. I hate coffee." She said sniffing it. It didn't smell bad like coffee so she took a sip and smiled. This had to be the best thing she had ever tasted. She gulped it down and jumped up surprising Temari. "Do you have any more?" she asked nicely. Temari nodded to the kitchen and Kayla took of in a flash. When Temari came out of her daze she walked to the kitchen to see it trashed and all of the mystery drink gone and so was Kayla.

* * *

Rosanna walked along a street with Shikamaru. Her hand subconsciously drifted to her hair, which was now cut short.

_Flashback_

_Rosanna and Shikamaru walked down a quiet path in Konoha forest. Then a ninja jumped out of the bushes grabbing Rosanna by her chocolate brown hair and threatening Shikamaru. Tears welled in her blue-green eyes as the rouge ninja yanked on her hair. She noticed a kunai lying nearby and thought of what Sakura did when this happened to her. She gulped. She really did like her long hair but… she grabbed it but the rouge ninja laughed and pulled at her hair again. She cut her hair and dropped to her hands and knees. Shikamaru took this chance to use his shadow position jutsu and knock out the rouge ninja._

_Flashback End_

Her hair was shorter now but she could still put it in a ponytail. Just then she heard yelling, screaming, and panic coming from nearby. She looked over and saw Kayla jump over the wall next to the path laughing hysterically. Rosanna stared in shock. Kayla looked over at her with a huge grin on his face and screamed, "HAHAHAHAHA ROSEY YOUR GOING OUT WITH PINEAPPLE HEAD!!" but before Rosanna could say anything she jumped up on the wall and ran away laughing hysterically.

Shikamaru stood beside her dumbstruck. "What's with her?"

Rosanna stood there with her mouth hanging open until she said, "I think she got into caffeine… she turns into a 5 year old on crack when that happens…" then she grabbed his arm and pulled after the line of shouts coming from the direction Kayla ran. They came to a shop where Kayla was swinging of the over hang over the door. When she saw Rosanna she jumped down and tilted her head to the side. "Rosey, where bubble gum and chicken head and raccoon and fox boy and panda head and eyebrow stealer and…" the list went on and on until she noticed Shikamaru and screamed, "PINEAPPLE HEAD HAHAHAHA!!" then she turned and ran down the street.

Then Rosanna turned down a different street and Shikamaru yelled after her, "aren't you going to catch your crazy friend?"

"No I have to go find Kakashi so that he can use his Sharingan on her." They walked through the village looking for the silver haired ninja but instead found Temari looking worried talking to Konkuro. Rosanna walked up to them with her arms crossed. "Do you know how Kayla got at the caffeine?" she asked with her eyebrows raised questioningly.

"Well… she has trouble in the morning so I gave her this new energy drink… and she kinda… disappeared after dinking all of it." Temari answered and let out a little nervous laugh.

* * *

Kayla was currently being chased by and angry mob with she out ran easily laughing her head off when she saw a shadow of someone nearby. She looked up so see a figure standing nearby. As she got closer she let out a scream and bolted away.

* * *

Rosanna heard a scream of in the distance a Shikamaru, Konkuro, Temari, and her ran through the streets looking for Kakashi. They got to a training ground and saw TenTen and Neji. "Hey, do you guys mind helping catch my friend. They sort of gave her caffeine and well… bad idea. She's like a five year old on crack and we need some help finding Kakashi."

TenTen smiled warmly but Neji just 'hmphed' and went back to training.

"Hey Neji can you show me sixty-four palms." Rosanna asked smiling. Neji just ignored her and kept training. "Hey! I'm talking to you!" she yelled after he didn't answer.

"Ya, and are you supposed to be important or something?" he smirked and kept on training.

"Yes we need your help please."

"Humph, why should I waist my time helping you?"

"Because we need your help" Rosanna pleaded.

"I'll help," said TenTen, "Neji needs to train for the third exam."

"I don't need to train to fight that failure." Neji said sounding annoyed.

"Good then you'll come." Said Rosanna smiling and leading **(coughdraggingcough)** them over to the group of Shikamaru, Temari, and Konkuro. "Ok then we need to find Kakashi so that he can put Kayla to sleep because she's kind of dangerous like this-"

"That might be a problem…" interrupted TenTen, "I heard Kakashi-sensei left with Sasuke to train him."

"Mother fucker! Why dose he have to be training with Sasuke now!" yelled Rosanna.

"Ok then how are we going to stop her?" asked Konkuro.

"Knock her out I guess." Said Rosanna. Just then they all heard a scream come from the other side of the village.

* * *

Kayla was running from the shadowed figure screaming but also half laughing. She ran bumping into carts and people on her way by. She was about to jump up to a building when she tripped on her own feet and landed on her face. "WAAAAAAAAAAAA!! That hurt!" she wailed crawling to her knees.

"aww my poor-" started the annoyingly familiar voice of Sasuke but it was cut of by a loud.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE, EMO KID!!" and with that Kayla was on her feet and racing up to him. He was shocked but then she hit him in the gut and said, "TAG YOUR IT!!" she ran down the street backwards crashing into more people.

* * *

Rosanna, TenTen, Temari, Neji, Konkuro and Shikamaru raced down the streets of Konoha. BANG!! Rosanna and Shikamaru fell to the ground. "Ow! What I hit." Rosanna yelled looking around.

"S-s-sorry." Stuttered Hinata, who was across from her also on the ground. Beside her was Kiba who had hit Shikamaru.

"Oh, its alright." Rosanna said standing and helping Hinata up. "Do you guys want to help me find my friend? She's sort of like a 5 year old on crack because SOMEONE gave her caffeine."

"Oh, um, um, ok…"

"Ya sure we have nothing better to do."

So of the group went when they heard another scream.

* * *

Kayla laughed as she ran. As she turned to look at Sasuke he wasn't there. She stopped and looked around but was slammed into the wall. All the wind was knocked out of her as Sasuke pinned her to the wall. She tried to wiggle out, "WAAAAAAA. This hurts. Let me go." He just chuckled and smirked pressing closer to her and stroked her cheek. "LETMEGO!" she yelled twitching and wiggling in his grasp.

He bent his head close to her ear and whispered, "There's no one to stop me now."

She shrieked and chakra started to flow from her body. She screamed, jabbed him in the stomach and flew of in a frenzied rampage. He chuckled and got to him feet. "Good. I would hate for this to be too easy." And with that he jumped after her, heading to the forest.

* * *

The other group heard a shriek and looked around. Rosanna looked to Neji and Hinata who activated their Byakugans and looked around trying to locate the origin of the noise. Hinata gasped and Neji said, "It seems your friend has let of a huge amount of chakra and is being pursued."

"By who?" asked Rosanna.

"S-s-Sasuke." Muttered Hinata.

"Oh mother fucker! Damn it why the hell does he have to like her! Shit she can't think strait. Well it can't be all bad she'll probably kill him and if she doesn't I will."

* * *

**Gaara-frenzy -ok now that that's done time to finish the next chapter. DAMN I HATE WRITERS BLOCK!!**

**Kairi -ummmmmmm……… well I'm leaving in august. Sooooooo…… ummmm…… Rosanna will take a break in a couple chapters.**

**Gaara-frenzy -whatever. Please read and review. This chapter was based on me a couple days ago I was insane and I was eating M&Ms. Mmmmmmmmmmmmm**

**Kairi -M&Ms are gives her mood swing. She's a little odd when that happens. Review or else.**


	9. Chapter 9

Just so you know:

"CAPS ARE YELLING OR ENPHACIZING"

'_Italics are thinking'_

"Regular speech"

**_'Shukaku speaking'_**

**Kairi -****on to the next chapter YEA!! I will help when I'm not partying.**

**Gaara-frenzy -well I'm getting my flow back smilesoh great she's going to have a sugar high after her party. On to the chapter. **

Chapter 9- Help

Kayla sat with her back against a tree panting. "Damn I'm going to kill Temari." The last thing she remembered was drinking the stuff Temari had given her and running out the door feeling… weird like… hyper. _'Oh great I got hyper, now what the hell happened? I think last time Rosanna had a phrase for it? Oh ya 5 year old on crack. Well now I guess it was a 5 year old on crack with chakra. Damn where the hell am I and why am I thinking like Rosanna.'_ She looked around at her surroundings and saw that she was in the forest again but this time she couldn't move her limbs. It was too painful she had no energy left. A twig snapped behind her and she looked around. She blinked. In front of her was a beautiful wolf except as the sun flashed over it she realized it looked like it was made of silver? It eyed her cautiously. She stared back eyes wide but then its ears flicked forward and it ran in the opposite direction. She wondered why until she heard an pompous voice say, "well, well it looks like your all out of energy my little angle." She growled to herself mentally cursing that she couldn't move. "Well it was fun while it lasted you led me on a wonderful chase my darling." Sasuke jumped down from a tree and landed in front of her.

"What the hell are you talking about you bastard." Kayla glared at him as he walked closer.

"Aww you're going to hurt my feelings. I guess I can just have my fun now." He smirked evilly.

"Damn you. Gaara and Rosanna are going to kill you if you touch me."

He laughed. "Take a look around. There's no one who cared enough to come after you. Even if you scream no one will hear you but it would make it more fun if you did."

"I'm going to murder you myself as soon as I can move." She growled.

"Aww. Your monster and the girl aren't coming and your helpless so I wouldn't be making threats if I were you." at this time he was crouching next to her and he cupped her cheek in his hand. She shuddered and tried her best to move away. "Now why make this so difficult. Why love that monster and not me?" he pulled her towards him.

"Fuck you."

"Gladly." He kissed her and she kept her mouth clamped shut wishing she could beat the shit out of him. "Come on baby your all mine." He pressed against her and kissed her again this time biting down on her lower lip making her cry out.

When he pulled away she spit and said, "I'd rather die than be with you! You Emo cockatoo." He glared at her and lifted her by her neck so she was standing with her back against the tree. She gasped and struggled but when she tried to push him away her arms flopped uselessly.

"That can be arranged but first…" he captured her lips again while she was gasping for air. She whimpered as tears ran down her cheeks. She hated being weak and having to be rescued but she hoped that anyone would come find her. His free hand moved over her body, caressing and moving under her cloths. She could move her legs a little so she used all of her strength to knee him in the groin. He collapsed like a wimp his hands now holding his crotch. With nothing to support her she began to fall.

* * *

**At the same time that she started her frenzied rampage.**

Rosanna, Shikamaru, Temari, Konkuro, TenTen, Neji, Kiba and Hinata ran towards the forest. "Where is she?" a cold, harsh voice made everyone jump and Temari and Konkuro cringe.

"We're trying to get her back. We think Sasuke is after her." Rosanna said boldly.

"Where?"

"Somewhere in the forest." All 9 of them ran off in the direction that Neji and Hinata showed them. When they got there they saw Sasuke getting up looking livid holding his crotch and Kayla falling. Shikamaru acted first catching her in his shadow possession jutsu to stop her from falling. Gaara felt furious. He sent his sand shooting at Sasuke and hit. He smirked as it knocked him backwards. Rosanna ran up pulsing chakra into her fist and punched at Sasuke. It connected with his stomach just barely but he was sent flying backwards. Sasuke got to his feet and stared at the group then bounded off into the trees. Gaara and Rosanna started to run after him but stopped hearing a strangled cry. Everyone looked at Kayla. She was fidgeting trying to move tears running down her cheeks.

"Everyone go after Sasuke. I'll stay with Kayla." Rosanna said in a calm, commanding voice. Shikamaru, Temari, Konkuro, TenTen, Neji, Kiba and Hinata ran after Sasuke but Gaara didn't move. Rosanna leaned down and hugged her friend. "What did he do to you?" she asked in a soothing voice. Kayla couldn't answer. She curled herself into a ball and sobbed. Rosanna held her close and Kayla cried her eyes out. Gaara stood there having a fight with Shukaku. _**'You should be the one comforting her or at lease letting me slaughter HIM!'**_

'_She knows her friend better than me. They've been friends for most of their lives know you you'd just make it worse and we'll get our chance to kill him during the third exam you can rip him to shreds'_

'_**Good'**_

* * *

It took 20 minutes of Rosanna comforting Kayla until she calmed down. She sat up and rubbed her bloodshot eyes. "What did he do to you?" Rosanna whispered not wanting to upset her again.

"He… h-he k-k-kissed me and h-he touched-d me and he was s-s-str-strangling me. I wasn't strong enough to pr-protect mys-s-self." Kayla whisper sobbing and stuttering at parts.

"Did he do what I think he did?" she asked remembering him holding his crotch. Kayla shook her head 'no' and took a deep calming breath. She was still shaking as she tried to stand. So Rosanna helped her by supporting her as the walked a bit. When she slipped Gaara was ready and helped her stay balanced with his sand. She looked at him eyes wide and she shrunk in trying to move closer to Rosanna. Rosanna notice this and she knew she wouldn't be afraid of Gaara so she was probably just that she was too traumatized to be near guys.

"Gaara I think you should go. I have her and she will be ok, I won't let anything happen to her"

He looked at her confused.

"Trust me, I think she needs her best friend and that's me so go. She'll be ok."

"You may be her best friend but this is the second time that bastard tried to take her and I don't want her out of my site."

Rosanna sighed. "Look she needs me right now. Go kick his ass if it will make you feel better, but right now she's scared. She's even a little scared of you since you're a guy. So back off!" she said not trying to sound hurtful but Gaara was shocked all the same. How could he scare her? He backed away and the two girls headed to the village. He didn't what to scare her; she was the most important person in his life right now he didn't what to be alone again. He jumped away holding his head in pain.

* * *

Rosanna's P.O.V

I supported Kayla as we exited the forest. She was still shaking. "Kayla do you want to stay the night with me?" I asked.

"W-where?" she stuttered out.

"With me in Shika guest room for the night and we can just chat," I said.

"Alright, I guess…"

"I will make sure Shika will leave us be for the night unless he bring us food or something," I mumbled turning down the road to Shika's place

"Thanks Rose..." Kayla whispered

"It's no problem, plus we really haven't hang out since you ran off that day I told Gaara,you know..."

"Well... I always knew how to hold a grudge." Kayla said trying to smile.

"Well we all now that and we also know that most of the time you can protect yourself, but sometime your need a friends help," I said as we walk into the front door of Shika's place, then the walk to the guest room.

She looked down at her feet at this comment and mumbled something I couldn't hear.

"What was that?"

"Nothing..." she said sitting on the bed and sighing.

"Nothing my ass," I said as I sat beside Kayla on the bed. "What really going on in that head of yours?" I asked.

She glared at me and lay back on the bed sighing. "I don't know. I'm... I don't know... scared I guess and... It's hard."

"What the great, fearless Kayla scared no way... Anyways do you want to get something to drink? I'm about to go to the kitchen to get a drink after I get my PJ's from Shika's room," I asked as I walk to the door.

"No." she said turning away and curling up on the bed. "I'll just sleep for now don't worry. G'night."

"Alright," as I walk out of the room I ran into Shikamaru.

"Is she alright?" asked Shikamaru.

"Um... I honestly don't know right now... she never acted like this before. So I'm a little worried, but she went to sleep for the next 4 hours."

"What do you mean 4 hours?"

"She's only been able to sleep 4 hour ever since I've known her. It normal for her," I said as I walk to Shikamaru's bedroom.

He mumbled something that sounded like 'troublesome' and followed me.

"What are you following me or something Shika?" I asked grabbing my PJ's. " Ya I won't be sleeping with you tonight. I'm sorry but Kayla need a friend right now."

"This is my room so I don't know how I'm following you, and doesn't that troublesome girl have what's his name...Gaara?"

"Yes she does alright but she needs her best friend and I think she's a little frighten of guys right now. So don't come into the room and get some sleep alright, 'cause I don't think I'll get any sleep."

"Whatever." He said leaning over to her and wrapping his arms around her waist.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm giving you a goodnight kiss for your sleepless night." He said smirking and brushing his lips against hers.

I smiled, "well I'm going to get in my PJ's and make a French vanilla coffee that Kayla won't get. Alright." I said walking out the room " Now get some fucking sleep."

"Alright, alright, troublesome." He walked into his room and I walked into the kitchen. I put down my clothes and I made my French vanilla. After that I walk into the bedroom and get dressed into my PJ's. Finally I sat down on the chair and drank my coffee.

* * *

Normal P.O.V

Kayla fidgeted and rolled around in a very restless sleep. Her nightmares were worse than usual and she woke up 3 hours later in a cold sweat.

"Hey, your up. Do want something to drink or eat?" asked Rosanna.

"N-no." she was shaking more but she stood up with ease and walked to the door. "Just some fresh air will do."

"Do you want some company?"

"No. I just need some me time."

"Alright, I'll be here if you need it. Don't worry about me, with me pulling an all-nighter. While you're here..."

"Right..." she walked out and through the back door. Taking a deep breath of the cool night air she sat down in a patch of grass and stared at the moon. It was full. She smiled inwardly. "Bye-bye Dosu. Hehehe." Well he was probably dead by now and with Gaara being extra pissed. She gasped, "Gaara." Tears built in her eyes. She needed to find him but... the memory of him completely taking over in the kissing situation flashed in her mind and she shivered. She didn't feel as if she could trust anyone but Rosanna at the moment. She laid back and sighed as the cool breeze rolled over her. She stared at the moon for hours just lying peacefully. Her thought roaming over unimportant things until it landed on that wolf. The silver wolf. It had just stared at her until... she stopped her thoughts before she relived what happened. She stayed like that for a few more hours until it was almost dawn and she went back in to be around Rosanna.

* * *

**Kiari -Well can't wait until the party and to finish the next chapter.**

**Gaara-frenzy -ya ya plz read and review I just looked through my review alerts in my e-mail and realized that I have people that added my story to alert which is nice but they never reviewed.**

* * *


	10. Chapter 10

Just so you know:

"CAPS ARE YELLING OR ENPHACIZING"

'_Italics are thinking'_

"Regular speech"

**_'Shukaku speaking'_**

**Gaara-frenzy -that took forever… YAY double digits**

**Kairi –oh god…shot self (JK) I am happy we hit 10 chapters… sorry for having a life and other friends…**

**Gaara-frenzy -ya umm sorry for the late update me and Kairi got in a fight…**

**Kairi –yea I got in a fight somewhat with my boyfriend… so I really wasn't in the mood to write and he was being a fucking jackass… and sorry again for the late update…

* * *

**

Chapter 10- The Hospital

Rosanna woke up sleeping in the chair. "Wow I guess I can't pull all-nighters." She mumbled to herself stretching and rubbing her eyes.

"So you finally woke up?" Kayla was sitting on the bed looking bored.

"If you wanted to you could've woken me up."

"No, you actually need the sleep." Kayla stood up and walked over to the door, "Breakfast?"

"Ya I want some too." Rosanna stood too and they walked together to the kitchen. "Hey, Shika." Rosanna said to the lazy boy sitting at the table.

"Oh, morning." He replied eyeing the girls wearily.

"Lazy-ass." mumbled Kayla under her breath sitting down and grabbing some cereal. Rosanna sat down too grabbing some breakfast and rolling her eyes.

After breakfast they went out for a walk. While Shikamaru and Rosanna were talking Kayla slipped away and ran to the hotel the sand siblings were staying at. She knocked on the door to be met with a groggy Temari whose eyes immediately widened when she saw her. "Hey Temari is Gaara here?"

"No I don't know where he is but he's in a very bad mood right now. What happened to you?"

"Nothing that will ever happen again so just forget about it. I'm staying with a friend so I'll see you later."

She left and found Rosanna tapping her foot waiting with her arms crossed. "Where the hell have you been?"

"Nowhere, lets go."

"Alright fine." She grabbed onto Shikamaru's arm and they started walking again. After the walk Kayla locked herself in the guest room and refused to move. Rosanna was a little confused and failed multiple times trying to coax her out. So after a while she gave up and watched a little TV with Shikamaru. It continued like that for days without Kayla even hinting of leaving the room until the day before the third exam.

"Hey Rosanna, I'm going to visit a team-mate in the hospital. Want to come?" Shikamaru asked trying to take her mind off of Kayla.

"Sure." They left picking up a fruit basket on the way. When they got there they asked the nurse if they could bring the basket to Choji but she said that his stomach was still recovering but they could see him if they wanted to. As Shikamaru looked down the list he stopped a little surprised. "Hey Naruto is here. I wonder what he did this time."

"Oh, he's here? We should go see him later." Rosanna said brightly. They walked to Choji's room and Shikamaru introduced Rosanna. They were talking when the nurse came in.

"Ok here you lunch." She said in a motherly tone handing him a tray.

"See ya Choji," said Shikamaru while walking out the door with Rosanna.

"We should go see Naruto now. I'm sure he doesn't have any visitors and I heard he's been out cold for 3 days."

"Where'd you hear that?"

"Um... a nurse. Ya."

"Fine what a drag." When they got there Naruto was out cold so they started playing a game of Go. Shikamaru had to remind Rosanna of the rules a lot.

"Man is he ever going to wake up? Maybe the kid croaked."

* * *

Kayla burst out of the room as fast as she could and ran from the house. She had to find Gaara.

* * *

"Huh? The sand stopped. What's up with that did they forget to wind it or something? What a drag." as if on cue Naruto started to stir. "So you decided to wake up"

"Your awake huh?" Rosanna said smiling.

"Where am I? What is this?" Naruto looked around groggily.

"Why, Naruto your at the hospital." Rosanna smirked.

"You've been out cold for 3 days strait"

"3 days?" he whispered until… "3 DAYS STRAIT!" he jumped up.

"Uh, ya more or less."

"SHIKAMARU. WHENS THE FINAL COMPATITION BEGIN?"

"Uh… tomorrow."

"WHAT?!" he grabbed Shikamaru by the front of his shirt. "ARE YOU CRAZY!? WHY THE HECK DIDN'T YOU WAKE ME UP SOONER?! I CAN'T BE LYING AROUND AT A TIME LIKE THIS I GOTTA BE GETTING READY!! AND PERVY SAGE!! WHERE'S PERVY SAGE? THAT OLD COOT IS SUPPOSED TO BE SUPERVISING MY TRAINING!!"

"Hey calm down kid. Get a grip. I don't know what you're talking about."

Naruto turned leaving a very frazzled looking Shikamaru to mess up his bed "AH! WHERE'S MY CLOTHS?! I GOTTA GET DRESSED! WHERE'D THEY PUT'EM?! WHERE ARE MY CLOTHS?! OH COME ON WHERE ARE THEY!"

"Why the fuck should we know Naruto!!" yelled Rosanna after she finished laughing.

"Ugh this kid gives me such a headache. I liked him much better when he was in a coma. Hey will you knock it off!!" Shikamaru yelled making Naruto stop his constant screaming. "Now listen, you don't want to be freaking out the day before a big competition. Resting can be the best thing." Naruto still hadn't moved so Shikamaru asked "huh? Are you ok is something wrong?"

"Ya I'm really starving" Naruto whined.

"Is that all? Man, stop scaring me like that. Oh, look at this," he showed him the fruit basket "I went to all this trouble getting this stuff for Choji, and then the doctors told me he couldn't have it. Such a drag. But at least we can eat it."

"Choji? You mean he's here in the hospital too?"

"Nothing to worry about. All he's got is a bad case of indigestion. He ate one short rib too many."

Naruto burst out laughing, "I should've figured. That's just like him."

"Ya, well you two are just luck we're around or you wouldn't have any visitors. Here" he tossed him an apple.

"Well, yes that true, if it wasn't for us you wouldn't have any visitors." Rosanna smiled

"Oh wow this looks delicious." He stopped.

"What? What is it now?"

"Lets eat it in front of Choji it'll drive him crazy." Naruto said half laughing.

"Hell fucking no that mean and heartless" yelled Rosanna

"Aww" whined Naruto.

"Why don't we go visit Lee instead?" said Rosanna.

"Alright" said Naruto with a big goofy grin on his face.

* * *

Kayla ran into another dead end trying to find the hospital. "Ugh why do people have to give such lousy directions!!" she turned around and ran off again.

* * *

Rosanna, Shikamaru, and Naruto walked down the halls of the hospital. When they got there Rosanna opened the door a crack and looked in. of course Gaara was there and his sand was creeping along lee ready to crush him. She put her finger to her lips signalling to be quiet and pointed in. Shikamaru instantly came up with a plan. "I'll grab him with my shadow possession jutsu so that he can't hurt Lee. Then Naruto can come in and we'll stop him." He whispered.

"Hey why can't I help out!" whispered Rosanna.

"Well, you're not a ninja I don't want you to get hurt." Shikamaru whispered back.

"But I have fucking chakra you know, and I want to fucking help!" she whispered a little louder.

"Fine." He agreed _'its useless to keep this going she won't take no for an answer.' _"You help Naruto if this breaks into a fight we need to get him to leave Lee alone so were going to have to get him out."

"Got it" both Naruto and Rosanna said simultaneously.

Gaara was ready to kill him. Ready to see his blood. Ready to watch his body break into pieces. But then…"I can't move my body?!"

Naruto jumped in and punched him in the cheek and it hit Shikamaru too because he had his jutsu on. Gaara was protected by his sand armour. "What the heck do you think your doing in here you rat"

"Hey man go easy I'm using my shadow possession jutsu so when you're bashing him you're bashing me too. You got it"

"Oh sorry Shikamaru… out with it, what were you trying to pull?" Gaara just stood there looking blankly at them.

'_You let him hit me on purpose didn't you?! You little sand rat!'_

'_**No! I can't move the sand around!'**_

'_What!?'_

'_**I'll be able to in a bit just keep them distracted! And don't think this makes us friends I just want to see there blood flow in rivers on the floor.'**_

* * *

Kayla screamed in frustration as someone else gave her different directions than the person she asked a minute ago. She hated this.

* * *

"Well are you going to tell us what you were going to do?!"

"I was going to kill him," Gaara said like it was nothing.

"What?" Naruto gasped

"Why the fucking hell are you doing this Gaara!" Rosanna yelled.

"You already beat him once in the competition. What's your problem? Wasn't that enough for you. Do you have some personal grudge against him or something?"

"I have nothing against him… It's nothing that complicated. I simply what to kill him that's all."

"You know what! Your sick in the head! Your crazy!"

"Why is that a fucking reason to kill someone, if you want to?" Rosanna yelled

"Ya you think were just gonna stand by and let you do whatever you what? You sick, selfish, psycho."

"If you don't stay out of my way I'll have to kill you as well."

"OH REALLY!! WELL LET'S JUST SEE YOU TRY IT!!"

"Hey whoa kid. Take it easy!"

"We wont let you do anything or I'll tell Kayla!!" Gaara stared at Rosanna and then started to laugh. Not a loud happy laugh but a really quiet, low, creepy, crazy laugh. "You know she'll believe me over you. We're best friends and you've only known her like what a month?!"

"Like I said if you don't stay out of my way I'll kill you," he said simply.

'_This girl is annoying. Why would I care if she told HER?'_

'_**Because you liked HER remember.'**_ But before he could argue he was knocked out of his thoughts by Shikamaru.

"Ya, ya we saw you last match against Lee we know your tuff, but you know? We have a few little tricks up our sleeves as well. Naruto and I were holding back at the competition. There are things you haven't seen yet. On top of that it's three against one. So don't be a fool, ok? Just take my advice and go. Quietly."

"You don't even know what I can do." Rosanna smirked.

"I'll say it once more. If you get in my way… I'll kill you."

Naruto wasn't thinking at all. "AND I'LL SAY IT AGAIN LET'S SEE YOU TRY IT!!"

"Back off will you! We don't want to go there. This kid fights like he's mad. Like he's a demon or something."

"He can act like a demon if he wants to but you know what? I've got the real thing inside of me."

"Idiot! Leave this to me! What's the point of getting him mad."

'_Ha making more bluffs. There just weaklings.' _Gaara thought

'_**No kid, I can sense something in that boy.'**_ Shukaku replied

"A demon huh? My demon is as real as yours is. From my birth my upbringing was not what most people would consider a happy one. To ensure that I become the strongest of shinobi my father had cast his nin-jutsu on me, infusing my unborn self with a sand spirit. I destroyed the life of the women who gave birth to me. I was born a monster."

Rosanna was really getting ticked off, "you know Kayla is still in fucking love with you and that won't fucking change!!" Rosanna screamed.

"You speak of love? Don't measure me by you standards. Love? Family? The only emotional ties I have to my family… are the ones I'd like to wrap around their necks. There only ties of hate. As for her she ran like all the others. Given life by the death of my mother I was brought into being and nurtured as the salvation of the village. I was the kazekage child. My father taught me the inner most secrets of the shinobi. He pampered and protected me, and left me to myself. For a time I thought that was love but that is when everything started…"

"When what started?"

"What was it? Are you going to tell us or not?" Gaara just stared at them. "So go on. What started? What was it?"

Gaara smiled a twisted, evil grin. _**'I can move! Bwahaha. Shall we kill them now?'**_

'_Let's toy with them first' _"In the six years since I became six years old, my father tried to kill me more times than I can count."

"Hmph, you just finished saying how your father pampered and protected you. So which is it?"

"You know Kayla has gone looking for you!" mumbled Rosanna.

Gaara ignored her. "Those who get to be to strong are apt to become feared. The jutsu that gave me birth had unbalanced something in my mind; even the fools in my village finally realized I had… emotional problems. My father, the kazekage, created me as his ultimate weapon, but I eventually became a threat to the very village I was meant to save. By the time I was six I became a figure of terror to the villagers. To them I was a relic of the past that they wished would disappear. So you see I had failed at the one purpose I was given life. What then was left for me in this existence? Why go on living? For a long time I didn't have an answer to that. But in order to live you need a purpose. To exist for no reason; it's the same as being dead."

"What is this guy talking about?" Shikamaru said.

Rosanna heard footsteps and whispered into Shikamaru's ear "I think Kayla is coming. I have to stop her this will really get out of hand. Be careful." With a nod from him she raced out and down the hall only to run into Kayla. They both fell down in the middle of the hallway. Rosanna was first to recover since she so used to falling down. "Uh… Hi Kayla I see you left the room. What brings you here?"

"You know exactly why I'm here." She said getting up holding her head. She sighed and tried to walk past but Rosanna blocked her path. "What are you doing?" she asked patiently.

"Nothing, Gaara isn't here though…"

"Rose. I never said anything about Gaara." She tried to walk past again. Rosanna blocked her again.

"Oh I though that you did… lets grab something to eat." She grabbed Kayla's arm trying to drag her to the cafeteria.

Kayla snapped. "ROSANNA I KNOW YOUR LYING TO ME JUST LET ME GO!" she screamed.

"NO! You'll do something you'll regret!"

Rosanna tried to pull her away but Kayla ripped her arm out of her grasp and ran to the door. Hearing Shikamaru yell "Incoming!" she burst through the door to see the sand stop and everyone stare at her. She tried to step towards Gaara but the sand lashed out and pinned her to the wall.

* * *

**Gaara-frenzy - YAY I did a cliffy!!**

**Kairi -just wait for the fucking next chapter to see what happens and I hope you enjoyed the chapter...**

**Gaara-frenzy -please review it makes me happy**

**Kairi -please do review and sorry if I sound mean I'm just really fucking tried since my friend drag me out of the damn house to early**

**Gaara-frenzy - and its 10 o'clock... but I'll be up for 5 more hours. XD**

**Kairi - ya, ya it's only 10 pm and yes you will be up until 3 am (for those who are slow in math) but you don't get 6 am wake up calls. Night all**

**Gaara-frenzy -I get 2 pm wake up calls XD**

**Kairi - Gaara-frenzy I fucking hate you for that... but I have to deal with it... its life. YEA!! (Not)**

**REVIEW OR MY RACCOONS WILL ATTACK YOU!!**


	11. Chapter 11

Just so you know:

"CAPS ARE YELLING OR ENPHACIZING"

'_Italics are thinking'_

"Regular speech"

**_'Shukaku speaking'_**

**Gaara-frenzy - I actually finished this in one night!! I so proud. XD**

**Kairi -I finally can get some sleep.**

**Gaara-frenzy -on to the exciting (or not) chapter!!**

Chapter 11 – Friendships Strain

"Incoming!" Kayla burst through the door to see the sand stop and everyone stare at her. She tried to step towards Gaara but the sand lashed out and pinned her to the wall. Kayla tried to move but the sand had a good grip.

Rosanna came running in after Kayla only to see she was too late. "What the fucking hell are you doing with Kayla, Gaara?!" she yelled. Gaara didn't answer he was laughing rather insanely. Naruto and Shikamaru were still shocked.

Kayla looked sadly at Gaara, "well, what are you going to do now? I came looking for you. Every day I snuck out and looked for you but you were never there. So did I break my promise?" Kayla said quietly. Gaara stopped laughing and stared. "I know how hurt you must be…" Kayla tried to continue but was cut off by Rosanna.

"She stayed with me for one fucking week!! You have to let her have some freedom…"

"She was afraid like all the others." Gaara said coldly.

"That's not her fault!!" Rosanna started.

"And I'm not now, I wasn't when I met you or when I was threatened by Shukaku. I won't be afraid of you and run away. In fact you can't keep me away." Kayla said defiantly. Gaara's eyes widened for a moment before his stoic mask returned. "I know why I couldn't find you." She continued, "You were afraid." She ignored the slowly compressing sand and continued, "You were afraid that I would turn out like other people. You convinced yourself that I was the scared one when it was really you." The sand tightened more making her wince but she smiled and laughed. "You don't trust people as a defence to stop the pain but kill me and see what pain you'll get then. You'll feel a worse pain then anything they can do and you know it." His hand flew to his head as painful memories rushed back to him. The next thing everyone saw was the sand rushing back to his gourd and Gaara jumped through the open window.

Rosanna rushed to Kayla's side. Kayla was panting and holding her sides. "Are you ok?" asked Rosanna. Kayla nodded. Rosanna sighed with relief but then slapped her across the face, "What the fucking hell. Why didn't you tell me you made a promise to him?! I bet it was saying you wouldn't leave him!! And why didn't you tell me you were sneaking out?! I wouldn't have fucking stopped you! But you had to come in now while he was like this! AND WHAT THE FUCKING HELL!! YOU DIDN'T TELL ME SHUKAKU THREATENED YOU!!" all Kayla could do was stare awestruck as she was slapped again. She was still standing stunned as Rosanna walked away. A minute later she was still standing there when Naruto waved his hand in front of her face she grabbed his hand and threw him away from her. Then she stalked out with her hands in her pockets. She walked around town until it got late, brooding; she finally went to Shikamaru's house to find Rosanna and Shikamaru making out. She walked past and went to the spare room. She gathered her clothes putting the in a bag and counted what she had left from betting on the fights. There was still a bit left she never actually spent much money. She stuffed her bag under the bed and braided her hair as Rosanna walked in, blushing. "Um… sorry about… Um somewhat… making out with Shika… Um… in front of you…"

"Whatever." Kayla said. That was the sign to stop the conversation there.

"And sorry for slapping you but you deserved it." Kayla just looked like she didn't care. "Hey you want to have something to eat?" Kayla nodded. They walked into the kitchen were Shikamaru was half asleep… or pretending to be. They ate in silence until they were almost done. "I only need the room for one more night." Kayla whispered.

"Alright." Rosanna mumbled. "I know were your going." Rosanna teased throwing a chopstick at Kayla.

She dodged easily. "And your point"

"Aren't I aloud to tease my best friend," She smiled and looked at Shikamaru while smiling evilly. She gave Kayla a look. Kayla picked up the chopstick and pegged the lazy shadow master in the forehead. He sat up and looked around. Kayla wasn't there but Rosanna was and she was giggling gleefully. The shadow master just moved over to her muttering something about troublesome and continued their make-out session, which Rosanna cut short and stood up. Rosanna went up behind Shikamaru and hugged him. "You know that you have to stop falling asleep in here, when Kayla is here, since we might have to kill you for what you hear." She chuckled at Shikamaru.

"Oh, really. Huh?"

"Yes because your mission was to keep an eye on us…" mumbled Rosanna into Shikamaru ear. "I know you weren't actually asleep."

"What a drag." They kissed and ended the verbal conversation. As that happen Shikamaru push Rosanna on the table with him on top of Rosanna, while Rosanna pulled off Shikamaru's shirt at the same time Shikamaru was unbuttoning Rosanna shirt to her tank top… "Shouldn't we go to your room Shika?" asked Rosanna.

Kayla sat in the spare room thinking of the fights to come. She had to make a plan of how to get out of the village, avoid the fighting and the sound ninja that followed anyone who exited the village, find Gaara and get to the sand village. Not to mention get in. who knows what the guards would do to a complete stranger that no one knew anything about trying to enter the village. She held her head in her hands and mulled these thoughts over.

So, they walked into the room. Rosanna pushed Shika onto the bed and right afterwards she took off her tank top. Walk over to Shika and lay on top of him. She started to kiss him. When Shikamaru undid he bra… she felt it. She got up and asked, "what the fucking hell are you doing? You shouldn't be undoing my fucking bra," yelled Rosanna reclipped her bra and put on her tank top.

"Um… well sorry… it wasn't thinking…I'm really sorry…" said Shikamaru while Rosanna stormed out of the room and into a closet. She barricaded the door and sat in the corner kinda stunned.

Kayla walked out of the room because she heard yelling. The sight she saw was Shikamaru staring at the closet door saying sorry. She sighed getting an idea of what had happened. Slowly walking up to Shikamaru she sent him her best death glare which sent him scurrying to the end of the hall. She knocked on the door.

"Leave me fucking be Shika."

"So what did you do?" Kayla asked through the door.

"JUST LEAVE ME FUCKING ALONE!!" yelled Rosanna crying her eyes out.

"Now what kind of a friend would I be if I did?" she asked sarcastically.

"Be a damn good one."

"I don't think you believe that."

"Whatever"

"You aren't going to come out are you." She said plainly. Rosanna didn't say anything. She found a blanket and curled up into a ball. "I'm leaving tomorrow. Don't you want to paint the town red?" she half joked. No reply. "Rosanna? Don't do this to yourself."

"Go away"

"If you won't come out on your own I'm coming in there myself."

"Alright, alright I'm fucking coming out…" Rosanna uncurled herself, moved the barricade, walked out of the house and climbed up a tree.

"HEY THAT'S MY THING!" Kayla yelled.

Shikamaru ran out and over to her repeating himself over and over, "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry."

Kayla walked out to him and punched him out yelling, "GET OUT OF HERE!" all you could hear after that was laughing.

Rosanna laughed so much she fell out of the tree and knocked herself out. Kayla threw her over her shoulder and carried her to her bed. Kayla waited about 5 minutes until Rosanna started to stir. "Ouch… that hurt…" she groaned.

"Well you fell out of a tree. What do you expect?" Kayla was sitting across the room.

"Whatever… But I forgot why I'm mad at Shika…"

"You just made me really doubt leaving." Kayla put her head in her hands. "You locked yourself in a closet, and managed to knock yourself out… smooth." Kayla teased.

"Go I'll be fine. Ok? Trust me."

"Whatever… just don't kill everyone without me."

"I'll try but no promises…" Kayla just chuckled. "What?"

"What are you going to do tomorrow?" Kayla asked looking downcast.

"Sleep, eat, sleep and eat some more. Why you asking?" Rosanna joked. Kayla just looked at her seriously. "I really don't know."

"Why don't you go to the safe houses?" she asked almost hopefully.

"No there going to need the help."

"We're not ninjas... even if we can do these things we don't even compare."

"So what I don't care..."

"You're going to get hurt."

"I really don't care, alright!

Kayla gripped her braid and tugged a bit because of her anger and nervousness "I hope for your sake you will care. When you have to face those sound ninja you'll be on your own and there's a good chance you'll die if not just be seriously injured!" she was yelling by the end of the sentence and she stormed out of the room grabbing her bag on the way.

Kayla walked to the gate of the village were two guards stopped her. Her answer to there questions of where she was going was, "I am neither a ninja nor a part of this village therefore I do not bend to your rules or follow your hokage!!" with that she stormed out of the village. Since it was the middle of the night the guards let it be since they were to tired to bother with a stranger with an attitude. Unknown to them, she was watched by a pair of angry cyan eyes.

**Gaara-frenzy -...**

**Kairi -oops I think I broke her. YaY another chapter is done.**

**Gaara-frenzy -Kayla got slapped?! -Singing- Rose and Shika sitting in a tree... and falling out XD lol**

**Kairi -Shut up**

**Gaara-frenzy -review please -runs away from angry Kairi-**

**Kairi -get your ass back here!! -Chases Gaara-frenzy-**

**REVIEW OR FACE THE TERRORS OF EVIL RACCOONS!**


	12. Chapter 12

Just so you know:

"CAPS ARE YELLING OR ENPHACIZING"

'_Italics are thinking'_

"Regular speech"

**_'Shukaku speaking'_**

**Gaara-frenzy - I'm going to pump out some really short and probably sucky chapters that probably have a lot of cliffs but my reason for that is if I let it sit I'll erase it and start over and I won't be able to write in a couple weeks because I have family over but it won't last longer than my writers block which I still manage to have... I'm in a bad mood and Kairi pulled a hamstring so she's not here and she's sleeping 'cause it's almost 1 am but I'm going to keep writing as fast as I can. Enjoy and please review I only get like 3 people that I think are going to review so many thanks to ****Felix the Eeveetrainer, Mrs. Neji Uchiha, and ShikaKibaShinoGal they actually review to the people who are reading this or added it to alert or favorite or something thanks but reviews would be nice be them good or bad I don't really care. Also I've been realizeing that Kayla is such a horrible person in the way I've been writing recently so it might take a while to update because I'm fixing my character. But I'm going as fast as I can possibly manage so here it is.**

Chapter 12

Kayla P.O.V

I stormed out of the village and through the forest. _'How could she not see how dangerous it was messing with this? We may know what's going to happen but we can't do anything. We're not ninja's no matter how hard we pretend.'_ I sat down at the base of a tree when I felt I was far enough from the village. I didn't know what to do so I just sat with my knees against my chest. Thinking of the pain if she lost her lifetime friend. _'What if I stayed and helped Rosanna? Gaara is leaving so I have to follow him, right? I have to go with them or else I'll be on the opposite side of an almost war. But then again Rosanna would be on this side. How am I supposed to choose between them? It's just not fair. I feel like I'm being torn in half. I'm a horrible person.'_

Normal P.O.V

She sat there for hours calming herself and through it all she never made a sound. Unknown to her, Gaara sat in a tree nearby watching, and fighting with Shukaku.

'_**So why did you follow her?'**_ Shukaku asked bored as hell.

'_I'm going to kill her.'_ Gaara thought.

'_**Then why haven't you?'**_

'_...'_

'_**I think you still feel for her.'**_ Shukaku taunted.

'_Your wrong.'_

'_**He he he well then why don't you kill her, or can't you.' **_Shukaku taunted more.

'_I can and I will.'_ He was about to send his sand to attack her when he heard rustling all around her. She looked around as 3 sound shinobi surrounded her.

"Well, well. Look what we found. A little lost kunoichi." One of them said.

"I'm not a kunoichi." She said forcefully. She was too upset to think about what she was saying. All she knew was she couldn't pretend to be one. Really bad time to come up with that isn't it.

"Well then this will be fun." The one in front of her said reaching out to grab her. But he never got the chance. The second he moved closer to her a wave of sand enveloped him and he was crushed. Kayla just stared with empty eyes. The other two yelled as they were crushed as well by the sand.

'_**Why did you save her if you want her dead?'**_

'_Its not that I want her dead. I want to kill her myself.' _Gaara jumped down from his hiding spot and landed in front of her. His hand shot out and the sand grabbed her.

'_**Kill her. Her sweet blood will flow and the sand will drink it all'**_

He paused. She didn't struggle or yell or anything at all. She was just there staring at him with her empty eyes.

'_**Do it. Unless you still have feelings for her.'**_

'_The sand is your hand. I want her to die by mine.' _As he thought that the sand fell away but instead his hand found its way to her neck and he pressed her against the tree. He could break her neck like a twig but what she did made him stop again. She smiled at him.

Shukaku laughed menacingly at his weakness _**'break her'**_

He stared at her grey-blue eyes that were once filled with defiance and life but now looked empty. "Why do you not fear me?" he whispered.

She simply looked at him. Her eyes reflected the pain that she felt. She tried to speak but her voice wouldn't come.

'_**Your weak boy, finish this. Kill her'**_ Shukaku taunted

Kayla closed her eyes and took deep calming breaths. This really annoyed Gaara.

'_**Do it'**_ Shukaku whispered.

"Tell me why." Gaara whispered.

'_**Do it' **_Shukaku growled louder.

"Tell me. Now." He said loudly.

Kayla's eyes remained closed. She did nothing.

'_**Kill her!' **_Shukaku roared.

"Gaara…" she whispered. He voice was meek and quiet.

"WHY!" he yelled.

Her eyes opened. They didn't seem quite as broken and empty as before. "Because I can't. I can't fear you. I can't hate you. In fact I lo…"

Sand covered her mouth stopping her from saying 'love'. "You should fear me. I'm a weapon whose only purpose is war."

She glared at his words and looked away because she couldn't speak or else he would've gotten a piece of her mind. "You should hate me because if you don't I don't know what I'll do to you. And you should never say THAT to a monster."

She shook her head sadly. As if saying "_your not a weapon, I don't care what you do, your not a monster, and I say want I mean._" he got the message and glared at her. She sat in defiance of him, Gaara of the Desert. She actually sat down cross-legged and cross-armed like she used to before when she sulked. Then he turned and disappeared in a whirl of sand. She smiled to herself. Or she would've if the damn sand weren't still attached to her mouth. Now she was pretending to scowl trying to think of a way to get it off.

* * *

Rosanna was in high spirits when she left for the arena. It was weird since she had just fought with her best friend who said she was going to die but she didn't give a damn. She made it to a good seat to cheer Shikamaru on. She lazily watched the first match and the crowd turned almost into a riot when they found out Sasuke's fight was delayed but she just sat there. When Shikamaru's fight came she cheered him on as loud as she could. Soon the fight was over he won then gave up but she didn't mind. Sasuke made his big entrance and she watched as he kneed Gaara in the stomach then chidoried through his dome defence thingy. She got up and ran releasing the gen-jutsu as she saw feathers drift in front of her vision and her eyelids get heavy. She ran into the village looking for someone to help or enemies to fight but...

* * *

**Gaara-frenzy -well feel free to say if I sucked Taa-Daa that all I got for now. Like the cliffhanger if not too bad I'm pissed right now.**


	13. Chapter 13

Just so you know:

"CAPS ARE YELLING OR ENPHACIZING"

'_Italics are thinking'_

"Regular speech"

**_'Shukaku speaking'_**

**Gaara-frenzy - well I wrote this at 2:30 am so if there's something wrong just tell me. I actually had fun writing this chapter so enjoy.**

**I've been reading some other fan fics and noticed that I never put a disclaimer so here it is. I don't own Naruto and never will or else I wouldn't be writing this, Gaara would have killed Sasuke, the sand siblings would be in it waaaay more, Gaara would be eviler and so many other things. the only things we own Kairi own crutches and I own my computer and my dog who only listens to me XD enjoy

* * *

**

Chapter 13

Rosanna raced through the village. She saw smoke rising off in the distance but it seemed rather quiet for am attack. The she remembered everyone was safely hidden in the safe houses thingy. So no one to save but as she ran through she saw a group of ninja's. She quickly hid behind a corner to make a plan. Totally un-Rosanna-ish but none the less she knew she couldn't take them all on herself. So she could take out a few with some kunai with a surprise attack then take on the rest. Ya that was a good plan. But before she could put that plan into action she heard a chuckle from behind her. She whirled around to see a sound ninja holding a kunai ready to attack her. "Oh shit," she mumbled but got ready in a fighting stance all the same. The sand ninja lunged at her with the kunai but she dodged and sent a kick to his stomach. He caught he leg so she was off balance but she leaned back doing an almost handstand and used her free hand to kick his face in. he fell back unconscious but she wasn't free yet. The noise from the battle alerted the group she was planning to attack and they ran over to see what was happening. When they saw her three men ran to attack her. "Fucking hell" she dodged a thrown kunai and punched out at one of them. They grabbed her fist and twisted her arm behind her back. There was I sickening crack and she winced at the pain that shot through her arm and started swearing under her breath. In response to this she kicked him where the sun don't shine and he released her. Her wrist hurt like hell and it was probably broken. So she threw a kunai at another guy but they dodged it. One of them kicked her stomach but she was able to soften the blow by putting her good arm it the way. Then she hooked his leg and tripped the other one so he fell. More ninja started to join in and she was being overwhelmed. Kicks, punches, and other bodily harm barraged her. She dodged half of it but was kicked in the stomach in the end so hard that she coughed out blood. She fell to the ground panting and she felt a foot slam into her back. "Damn fucking shit I hate you people," she muttered only to be kicked in the ribs. She heard another crack.

"Where are the others?" one demanded.

"Oh fuck you. Like I'm going to tell you that." She said defiantly

She yelled out in pain as he threw a kunai into the back of her leg. "I'll ask again. Where are they hiding?"

"Burn in hell asshole." Another ninja grabbed her good leg and twisted while there was still a foot on her back holding her down. She squirmed and tried to kick out but be jerked her leg and it cracked as well. "Damn, fuck, shit" she cried out as the pain went through her whole body when the foot in her back dug it heel into her spine. _'Why the fucking hell didn't I go with Kayla?!'_' Then the world went black.

* * *

**Gaara-frenzy -Heh Kairi is going to kill me because she's asleep and hasn't gotten a chance to look over it but I posted it anyway. I know its short but it was ever so fun to write. Now I'm going to go to sleep because I need my rest for when Kairi wakes up and tries to murder me. REVIEWS!! I know my threats aren't working because I still only have the three people but I'm still going to ask.**


	14. Chapter 14

Just so you know:

"CAPS ARE YELLING OR ENPHACIZING"

'_Italics are thinking'_

"Regular speech"

**_'Shukaku speaking'_**

**Gaara-frenzy -ok so I'm writing with no help from Kairi and only a vague idea of what she wants so bare with me. Even though she can hardly walk without her crotches she decided to go see her boyfriend so I haven't talked to her in two days. It's weird. Enjoy the chapter. **

Chapter 14

Both Naruto and Gaara lay on the forest floor. Both of them completely depleted of chakra and worn out. Both of them in silent memories of there past hardships. And unknown to both of them a pair of sad blue-grey eyes watched them. Naruto slowly inched his way towards Gaara panting heavily. Gaara lay there panting heavily also. **(A.N. you know this part it's pretty much the same as in the show.)**

"NO! Stay away!" Gaara yelled

"It almost unbearable isn't it. The feeling of being all alone. I know that feeling. I've been there in that dark and lonely place. But now there are, others. Other people who mean a lot to me. I care more about them than I do myself and I won't let anyone hurt them. That's why I won't ever give up. I will stop you. Even if I have to kill you."

"But why? Why would you do this for anyone but yourself?"

"Because they saved me from myself. They rescued me from my loneliness. They were the first to accept me for who I am. There my friends." There was silence for a while.

"You know Gaara," a sad voice said. "Being alone your entire life doesn't make you strong." Kayla sat on a rock a few feet away wearing a white tank top and regular long pants. "You don't have to be alone all of your life." She looked down at her feet. "Friendship… love… they're powerful. The feeling to want to protect a friend. To fight for them. To feel needed. That's what makes someone truly strong." she closed her eyes as Sasuke knelt beside Naruto and Temari and Konkuro knelt in front of Gaara.

"That's enough. Its over." Gaara mumbled.

"But Gaara," Konkuro said but he paused seeing the look on Gaara's face. "Alright Gaara." He put his arm around him, supporting him, and picked him up.

Kayla walked over to them. "I'm coming with you." It was clear by the tone in her voice that this wasn't a question. They looked at each other and nodded.

They all jumped off into the trees. Kayla stayed to the back of the group following behind but she could faintly hear Gaara apologizing. Temari jumped back so she was level with Kayla. "Why do you want to come to Suna?" she asked curiously.

"Well... I..." she paused. Why was she suddenly so nervous? "I want to stay with you guys." She mumbled quietly.

Temari sighed. "It won't be easy. Our father will probably not agree to this and it will be hard to convince him."

"I don't care." She didn't need to worry about him. "I'm willing to try anyways." She said this with confidence even though she still felt horrible about leaving Rosanna on her own. She knew something bad would happen to her. Kayla bowed her head and asked, "Am I a horrible person for leaving?"

"Sometimes people need to do what they want... if you think you're a horrible person then stay it's your choice in the end."

"Heh that helps" Kayla grinned sarcastically.

Temari sped up to jump beside Konkuro. They traveled in silence until it was time to make camp and stock up before their trek through the desert. Konkuro put Gaara down and Temari took charge. "Konkuro, you get the fire started, I'll get the tents set up, Kayla, you fill the canteens." Kayla tried to get them to switch jobs with her but to no avail. She really, REALLY hated water. She couldn't swim at all and nearly drowned when she was younger. So she found the shallowest part of the nearby stream and stared filling up their canteens plus an extra one in a hidden pocket in her pants. A twig cracked behind her and she jumped in surprise. She jumped enough that she fell in the water. Which took its toll by making her scramble at the edge of the stream. She was at the shallowest part so she managed to get out, but it took a ridiculous amount of time. When she finally calmed down she looked around to see nothing there at all. She growled in frustration and brought the canteens back to the clearing.

* * *

Shikamaru was lucky Asuma came when he did. He was out of chakra because he used it all up when he fought with Temari and if Asuma didn't come then Shikamaru was as good as dead. "Troublesome" he mumbled. Asuma had taken him back so he could rest in the hospital but most of the rooms were needed so now he was sitting in the waiting room trying to block out the nurses gossiping.

"Do you know the two girls we had in before?" one of the nurses said nudging another.

"Ya the weird people that were found outside the village. Right?" the one she nudged said. Shikamaru's ears perked up at this. _'Why would they be talking about Rosanna and Kayla?'_

"Well, one of them was always hanging out with the sand village monster and I heard she disappeared out the gates yesterday." She said knowingly.

"You think she knew about the attack?" the other gasped.

"Well ANBU can always ask the other one because now she owes them her life." Shikamaru was a little confused by this so he kept listening.

"What do you mean?"

"She was attacked by enemy ninja and got beat up pretty bad, ANBU saved her after she passed out and they brought her here."

Shikamaru jumped up and walked over to the nurses. "Where's Rosanna's room?" he demanded.

"You should be resting instead of running around."

"You should be working instead of gossiping. Where's her room?" he demanded again.

"Who's room do you mean?"

"The girl you were just talking about, Rosanna. What's her room number?"

The nurse looked at him for a moment before saying, "fine, follow me" and leading him down a hallway.

* * *

"Hey why are you all wet? Did you decide to go swimming without inviting me?" Konkuro laughed as she curled close to the fire trying to dry herself off.

"Just shut up," She mumbled

The rest of the evening past and when it was time to get to sleep Temari said that Kayla could share her tent. Through the night Kayla rested fitfully. Dreams of everyone she cared for dead. **(True that list isn't very long, but it has Rosanna and Gaara on it so that's what she dreamt.)** She woke up 4 hours later **(as per usual)** hardly remembering the dream. She snuck out of the tent, trying not to wake the snoring Temari. The fire had gone out and the only light was of the early morning sun. "So how did you get it off?" she heard a voice like sandpaper from behind her. She jumped but restrained herself from squeaking in surprise. She turned around to see Gaara leaning on a tree nearby. She sighed

_Flashback_

'_Ok, its ok. All I need to do is splash a little water on my face' she though pacing beside a river. 'But what if I slip and fall in and drown?! No one will ever know what happened' she was panicking. She kneeled now beside the river and dunked her head in. the sand fell off but some water got in her nose and mouth. She coughed and spluttered as she rolled over away from the river. "Damn it Gaara why did you have to do that."_

_End Flashback_

"Water." Kayla said morosely. "I really hate the stuff though..."

"Hn." There was no conversation after that they just waited till Temari and Konkuro got up and they packed up and left.

They made it to the edge of the forest and started running through the desert. Kayla wasn't in much of a good mood when she noticed Gaara glaring at her again. "What are you staring at sand boy?" she practically growled at him. He looked away and ignored her for the next couple of hours. Everyone was pretty silent until Kayla noticed vultures circling something a ways to their left. "What's over there?"

"Probably some dead animal." Konkuro said

"What if it's a dieing person?" she said with a fake gasp.

"That's unlikely" he said kinda annoyed

"Why?" she asked like a little kid. The heat was obviously getting to her as she walked over towards it.

The sand siblings stared at the spot where she was before a sand dune got in their view. "Kayla?" Temari called. She treated Kayla like a sister. Since she was in a house full of boys after her mother died it was nice to have her around even if there wasn't anything girly about her but really that was better since there wasn't much girly about Temari either.

Kayla saw a cluster of the big birds jumping around. She didn't know why but she wanted to see what it was. When she got close to it the vulture flew away screeching and she saw a lump of grey and red-ish fur. _'Looks like Konkuro was right.'_ she thought as she turned away but noticed there was something moving underneath it. She knelt down as a pup crawled out and bared its teeth as if trying to scare her off from the body. _'I didn't know the desert had dogs? But it doesn't really look like a dog it looks more feral than that... if he doesn't get so water soon its going to be vulture food too.'_

She took out her extra canteen from her hidden pocket and poured some into a cupped hand. She didn't know what it was but she almost instantly felt attached to him. She wasn't much of an animal person and never had pets but she didn't want to see him die out here. As she held it out the pup bit her but she didn't move. Something just made her really calm._ '_ _Damn that mutt better be grateful'_

The pup started to lap up the water in Kayla's cupped hand and Kayla almost smiled. When the water was all drunk the pup pawed at her hand and climbed onto it. She picked it up and walked back to the sand siblings cradling it while it suckled her bleeding fingers. They all stared and she smiled. Konkuro stared muttering something about 'the apocalypse had come.' Gaara did nothing but stared at the blood dripping down her hand. Temari looked intrigued by the pup. "That's a desert wolf! They're really rare because they can't retain water like other things that live in the desert."

"Hm."

"Oh my god you're bleeding!"

"Ya he bit me"

"And now you coddling it like it's a baby?!" Konkuro now looked kinda disgusted at the way the two girls were fussing over a wild animal. "What if it has rabies or something? You should get rid of it."

The pup growled as if he could understand everything Konkuro was saying. "Never. His mom died so now he's on his own. I'm not gonna let him die in the desert heat!" Kayla argued. Amazing how attached she had become to him so fast.

"Lets go. There's going to be a sand storm soon." Gaara said in his usual emotionless uncaring voice. In truth he didn't like the way she had attached herself to it or the way it licked at her bleeding hand but why would he voice his opinions like his idiot brother.

'_**Aw are you jealous boy' **_Shukaku teased

'_I told you to leave me be' _

'_**Why? Just because I said you like her?'**_

'_Maybe that. Or it's the perverted pictures and fake feeling you keep putting into my head!' _

'_**I'll admit the pictures are mine but the feelings are your own.'**_

They started off running, with Kayla carrying the pup. They had to find shelter or they'd be caught in the sandstorm. After a while they could feel the wind picking up so they had to make a shelter. They dug out a hole big enough for them to fit in the sand and covered it with a tarp. They could see the oncoming wall of sand but when they were about to get in it the pup jumped out of Kayla's grasp and ran. Whether it is some sort of maternal instinct or something Kayla ran after him ignoring the calls from the others. Gaara ran after her telling his siblings he'd get her. She could see the pup running and saw a wall of rock. As she looked for the pup she saw him running into a crevice. She frowned and ran closer. It was small so she barely fit through but as she went further in it got wider till she was it a sort of cave like a bubble in the rock formation. There was more leading farther in but she saw the pup sitting waiting so there was no need to go any further except for curiosity and she didn't have much of that.

* * *

**Gaara-frenzy -so? How was it? I'm writing faster than normal so I have to completely rely on my spell check thing and it doesn't always get the grammar right so it might be bad. I have a lot of Kayla planned out but I'm trying to put in more Rosanna since I'm so focused on Kayla right now. Weird. And I forgot to mention last chapter that the move with the back handstand kick to the face is something I did to my brother once except he didn't pass out it was still fun though and it's my favorite move. Till I write some more please review.**

* * *


	15. Chapter 15

Just so you know:

"CAPS ARE YELLING OR ENPHACIZING"

'_Italics are thinking'_

"Regular speech"

_**'Shukaku speaking'**_

**Gaara-frenzy -ok another short chapter is up I had another idea for the end of this but I decided to save it for later. This might be the last chapter till I actually talk to Kiari, which might take a day or so. So enjoy what I came up with today and expect more soon.

* * *

**

Chapter 15

When Kayla looked around the cave she notice the small animal bones and realized that this must have been his den. But she couldn't think anymore because the next thing she knew Gaara had caught up and pinned her to the wall by her shoulders. "What the hell were you thinking running after that mutt when there's about to be a sandstorm!? Have you lost it or something?!" he yelled to her face.

"And your one to talk? You ran after me when there's about to be a sandstorm. And I don't remember you being the sanest person on the planet." She taunted. He glared at her. They heard a growling sound and looked down to see the pup baring its teeth at Gaara. Kayla giggled. Gaara moved and sat down at the opposite wall.

"You better start a fire we'll be hear for a while." He commanded.

She glared at him but took her supplies out and started a small fire. Then she sat cross-legged and the pup curled up in her lap. "So what am I going to call you?" she pondered out loud.

"What?" Gaara said confused

"The wolf pup. He needs a name."

"How about annoying? Or stupid." Gaara said bored.

"Aw. Poor Sandman is jealous." She teased petting the pup and smirking.

"Why would I be jealous?" he said clearly annoyed.

"No reason. I'll just be spending more of my time with…" she wondered for a moment. "Eri" **(It's pronounced like eh-ree and wherever I found it says it means 'my protector')**Kayla smiled satisfactorily at the name she thought of. Gaara just ignored her. "So what were you thinking when you went after me?" she mumbled averting her gaze away from him.

Gaara just stared at her for a moment wide eyed before the mask of emotionless came back. "I wasn't thinking..."

"I see well then I want to ask you something"

"Hn?"

* * *

Shikamaru walked into the hospital room the site that greeted him made his knees weak. Rosanna was on a hospital bed. She had multiple casts and bandages on her and a mask over her mouth feeding her oxygen. "What happened to her?" he asked the nurse. She picked up a clipboard and examined it.

"ANBU brought her in. she had a broken wrist, a fractured ankle, 2 broken ribs, nerve damage in her spine, muscle damage from a deep cut in her leg, and slight internal bleeding but we fixed her up mostly. _If_ she wakes up she needs some intensive physical training to even walk again." Shikamaru heard the definite _if_ and gulped. Shikamaru sat in a chair beside her bed and held her hand, hoping she would be ok.

* * *

Kayla stared intently into Gaara's eyes. He stared back stoically. "Well I know you never listened before so I won't ask THAT but there is something I would like you to do for me." he just stared at her. "Can I be counted as your friend?" she asked smiling. "You have Temari and Konkuro for family so I thought that I wanted to be your friend, even if it's just a friend." She muttered the last part under her breath.

There was a long moment of silence where they just stared at each other, "ya that would be good." Kayla smiled now she felt good.

"So how long do you think the sand storm will last?"

"A couple of hours."

"Ok I'm gonna meditate a bit. Wanna join? Sometimes its as good as sleep." He nodded and she smiled. By the end of the hour Eri was curled up in Gaara's lap and Kayla was for once in her life sleeping peacefully.

* * *

**Gaara-frenzy -all right its extremely short but I got to work on their relationship and explain Rosanna's injuries so I'm happy with it. And I introduced Eri if you want to see what he looks like just Google Image-Mexican grey wolf pup. They're so cute. Please REVIEW!! My raccoons have been busy ****plotting**** against cars but there back in action and ready to attack. XD**


	16. Chapter 16

Just so you know:

"CAPS ARE YELLING OR ENPHACIZING"

'_Italics are thinking or flashbacks'_

"Regular speech"

**_'Shukaku speaking'_**

**Song**

**Gaara-frenzy -ok I'm really sorry it took so long. I went on vacation visiting family and their Internet was shut off so there was no sneaking onto the computer writing for me. XP but I wrote it down on paper and planned to type it when I got back then I just couldn't bring myself to do it. And then my cousins came to my house and met my bf and I've just been way to stressed but I'm sure you don't care so on with the story. Oh and I put in another song because I really love this song and couldn't help it. It's Cinderella by Play.

* * *

**

Chapter 16 - Another Chance

Kayla felt like she was floating in nothingness. Nothing to support her but she wasn't falling. She looked around and saw nothing but white. "Wow." Was the only thing she could think. At a second glance she saw Rosanna facing away. "Hey Rose." Kayla smiled.

Silence.

"Rosanna? What the matter?"

Still more silence.

"Rosanna?!"

Then she heard a rasping voice. "You, you did this to Me." slowly the figure of her friend turned to face her. Kayla gasped at what she saw. It looked like Rosanna but at the same time it didn't. Her throat was slit and blood was spilling down her front and out of her mouth. You could see cuts and bruises on her face and body and her limbs were contorted into angles not meant for the human body. Kayla felt tears prick her eyes. "It your fault, you fucking bitch, if you were there to help me I'd still be alive!" Kayla could only float there shocked awe struck and getting nauseous. "If you stayed with your friend instead of chasing after HIM then I'd still fucking be here!"

"No! You can't have died! You said it was ok that I go but... but..."

Rosanna let out a menacing laugh and faded into the background, which was turning from white to pitch black.

"NO! Please, I didn't mean to let you down! Please come back!" she yelled into the darkness. Then arms stretched out and grabbed her. Panicked she look to see what the arms were attached to and saw her parents' faces.

"You're disgraceful! Can't you do anything right?"

"You're not even supposed to be here. What a waist."

"NO! GET AWAY!" Kayla thrashed about trying to get loose but then one more face came into view. Gaara's. She stared into his stoic face with tear filled eyes until his gaze turned into disgust. "You're a weakling. You'll always need protection. You couldn't even protect your best friend so you ran. You're just pathetic."

She buried her face in her hands and the blackness tried to engulf her again. She thrashed about trying to get away.

* * *

Gaara was sitting meditating when he heard a noise. Whimpering. He moved a sleeping Eri off his lap and looked around. Kayla was stirring in her sleep but she didn't look like she was waking up. More like she was fighting an invisible foe.

'_What's with her?'_

'_**She's probably having a nightmare. Remember she told you, that's why she doesn't sleep much. You should help her.'**_

'_What am I supposed to do?'_

'_**Comfort her.'**_

Gaara tentatively put a hand on her shoulder and she tried to punch him. It surprised him but the sand shield blocked it anyway. He kneeled down beside her and grabbed her shoulders, shaking her a bit. Slowly she opened her eyes and gazed into his cyan ones. When everything registered in her mind she curled in on herself. She felt embarrassment, shock and fear running through her. Gaara released the grip he had on her shoulders and stood up. She was breathing heavily and shaking quite a bit. The words in her dream repeating over and over in her head.

"The sand storm is over now." Gaara said emotionlessly.

"Ok, go back to your siblings," she muttered standing up. Gaara didn't say anything; he just stood there staring, confused. "They'll be wondering where you are so go."

"They'll be wondering where you are too."

"... I'm not coming."

"Why's that?" he said crossing his arms.

"I have something to take care of first."

"Where else do you have to go?" she didn't answer so he continued. "If you feel like wandering through the desert you're just going to wind up dead. It's better if you come to Suna."

"That's why I can't. I'm I wind up dead on my own then I'd rather be dead rather than dependent on others."

Gaara growled slightly, "stupid stubborn girl."

"Thank you." she grinned sarcastically before her face turned serious. "Tell your siblings whatever you want because I'll come see you guys after I'm done."

"It's dangerous"

"That's kinda the whole point"

"I'll drag you out if I have to"

"I'll just run away"

"Damn you're stubborn"

"Yes I know"

Gaara growled subconsciously. _'What the hell is her problem? Wasn't she all "lets be friends" crap before? And now she's not coming?'_

'_**Aw are you going to miss her, boy?'**_

'_Will you shut up?'_

Kayla took a deep breath and said, "look, I need to do this, but I promise on our friendship that I'll come back. I won't die. I'm too stubborn to die." She tried to smile and failed. "I have one piece of advice for you. Leave the past in the past. Work for the present so you can have the future you want. Things change so why not help them in the right direction." Gaara looked confused. Eri woke up. Stretched and walked to the back of the room. Kayla picked him up and he nuzzled her. Gaara was about to argue when there was a rumbling sound and a wall came down between then. Gaara was on the side with the exit/entrance. Kayla and Eri were at the other end with the unexplored crevasse. Kayla was so shocked when the wall came down that she fell back on her butt, Gaara surprised and angry. It was actually a wall not a bit of collapsed rock. When Gaara tried to grind through it with his sand nothing happened. On the other side Kayla was feeling around the edges and hitting it with chakra enhanced punches. Nothing worked so she sat down with her knees against her chest. Kayla pressed her eyes into her knees. Confused, scared, angry. She felt something cold on her leg so she looked down and Eri was pressing his nose against her leg, staring at her with puppy-dog eyes. Realizing she looked like some stupid little damsel in distress she stood up, angry, and started to sing.

**When I was just a little girl  
My momma used to tuck me into bed  
and she'd read me a story  
It always was about a Princess in distress  
And how a guy would save her and end up with the glory  
**  
**I'd lie in bed and think about the person that I want to be  
Then one day I realized the fairy tale life wasn't for me**

**I don't wanna be like Cinderella  
Sittin' in a dark old dusty cellar  
Waiting for somebody, to come and set me free  
I don't wanna be like Snow White waiting  
For a handsome prince to come and save me  
On a horse of white, unless we're riding side by side  
Don't want to depend on no one else  
I'd** **rather rescue myself**

**Someday I'm gonna find someone who wants my soul, heart, and mind  
Who's not afraid to show that he loves me  
Somebody who will understand I'm happy just the way I am  
Don't need nobody taking care of me**

**I will be there for him just as strong as he will be there for me  
When I give myself then it has to got to be, an equal thing**

**I don't wanna be like** **Cinderella  
Sittin' in a dark old dusty cellar  
Waiting for somebody, to come and set me free  
I don't wanna be like Snow White waiting  
For a handsome prince to come and save me  
On a horse of white, unless we're riding side by side  
Don't want to depend on no one else  
I'd rather rescue myself**

**  
I can slay, my own dragons  
I can dream, my own dreams  
My knight in shining armour is me  
So I'm gonna set me free**

**I don't wanna be like Cinderella  
Sittin' in a dark old dusty cellar  
Waiting for somebody, to come and set me free  
I don't wanna be like Snow White waiting  
For a handsome prince to come and save me  
On a horse of white, unless we're riding side by side**

**I don't wanna be like Cinderella  
Sittin' in a dark old dusty cellar  
Waiting for somebody, to come and set me free  
I don't wanna be like Snow White waiting  
For a handsome prince to come and save me  
On a horse of white, unless we're riding side by side**

**Don't want to depend on no one else  
I'd rather rescue myself**

**I don't wanna be like Cinderella  
Sittin' in a dark old dusty cellar  
Waiting for somebody, to come and set me free  
I don't wanna be like Snow White waiting  
For a handsome prince to come and save me  
On a horse of white, unless we're riding side by side  
Don't want to depend on no one else  
I'd rather rescue myself**

Feeling better she looked down at Eri. He trotted over to the crevasse and looked at her. She followed knowing there would be a great adventure in front of her. She slipped through the tight crevasse and after getting stuck a few times came to an opening. "Oh... wow..." she blinked as her eyes adjusted to the light. The sight took her breath away. Green grass, budding trees, streams and flowers everywhere. Like a hidden oasis.

"Nice isn't it?" a deep male voice came from behind a tree. Kayla jumped but immediately got into a fighting stance. "Calm down, calm down, you're in no danger here." The silver wolf walked out from behind the tree.

Kayla gawked, "oh my fucking god..."

It shocked her even more when the silver wolf transformed into a man. The old man had silver hair tied back, tanned skin, well-muscled and pure silver eyes. He was wearing long robes and holding a walking stick that looked like it was made of silver with a vine design going up it.

"Wh-who are you?" Kayla stuttered.

"My name is Anian." He bowed deeply. She eyed him suspiciously. "I am the one who brought you here"

"No that was Eri," she said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"I called the young pup here. I have a way with nature you see," he said kneeling down and picking up a rose that just grew there in a second. It bloomed in his hand and he passed it to her. Kayla was awed. "But that's not exactly what I meant. I brought you to this universe."

Kayla stared at him for a minute. Trying to process what he said. "Wait... what?"

"I'm going to train you so that you can have another chance."

"Another chance at what?!"

"Life. Live life to the fullest and to do than for you I'm going to train you"

I'm still a little confused. How did you bring me here and why me and Rosanna?"

"I brought you here because you deserve a better life. You brought your friend by grabbing onto her as we were about to leave, also throwing off the trajectory of where we would land. At first I was using her as a distraction."

_FLASHBACK_

_They heard rustling in the bushes near them and both turned to face it but when they did it stopped. Rosanna stepped towards it murmuring something along the lines of I'll check it out. Kayla jumped down from her spot in the tree and walked forwards a little. She wasn't worried since Rosanna can take care of herself and she doesn't get worried there's no reason to be but then she heard a scream and jumped forwards trying to find her friend. Kayla didn't want to lose her only friend it was too much to think about. She was running looking all around trying to find her friend when she heard a scream again. She wheeled around to face the scream and saw Rosanna sitting on her knees. She jumped forward to get to her and ask what the hell was the matter but when she jumped forward she felt something catch her around the stomach and lift her up but when she looked to see what it was there was nothing there. Rosanna saw her coming and tried to get to her but was stopped too. They struggled and fought and inched their ways closer to each other. Finally they grabbed each other's hands. Then a flash of white light and all went black._

_END FLASHBACK_

"But your two fates are more intertwined than I thought" he finished.

"Ok, for one, don't give me that fate crap. Two, how the hell is you training me supposed to help. You don't exactly look like you can fight that well"

He chuckled and in a flash disappeared. Kayla turned trying to see the old man but then felt something cold at her neck. Anian was stand behind her with a kunai held against her neck. Eri growled and raised his hackles. "Looks can be deceiving." He put down the kunai and stepped back.

"So you brought me, I brought Rosanna, you want to train me and she might be dead by now?" Kayla went over the conversation.

"In a nutshell, yes. Except your friend isn't dead yet or I would know."

Kayla gave him a confused look.

"Since I made the jutsu that brought you two here I can feel everything that happens to you even if I didn't mean to bring her."

"Oh. Umm Anian-sensei?"

"Yes?"

"Please teach me to be strong."

"This will be difficult so don't expect anything less. I'll train your body and mind till you can't move and then some. Are you up for it?"

"Yes" she said confidently.

"Then lets get started"

* * *

**Gaara-frenzy -he he how'd you like that. I was gonna put more into it but I'm tired of typing. Eri is a couple months old just so people know and I'm probably going to make some stuff up about his species because I'm not an expert on life cycles and stuff like that. Please take 5 seconds out of your, I'm so sure, busy lives to review. I would threaten you with my raccoons but they're helping someone else at the moment. :P The next chapter will be out soon because I've been writing it at the same time. PLEASE REVIEW!!**


	17. Chapter 17

Just so you know:

"CAPS ARE YELLING OR ENPHACIZING"

'_Italics are thinking'_

"Regular speech"

**Gaara-frenzy -ok so if I get times and events wrong in comparison to the anime I apologize but now I'm not paying as much attention to that. Thank you to those who updated on the last chapter. And now here is chapter 17.**

Chapter 17 - Mission to Suna

A week past by after the third hokage's death and it was a sunny day. Naruto and Jiraiya had left to find Tsunade and the villagers were rebuilding. The hospital had many injured ninja from the attack. Few were in critical conditions but one of them was Rosanna. She had slipped into a coma and most of the nurses didn't think she would wake up. Only one person really did. Shikamaru never left her side. "Rosanna... come on please wake up"

She started to move and all of sudden asked, "Where am I?" as she opened her eyes.

Tears pricked his eyes as he hugged her, "thank god your okay"

"Ya, ya get off me" she tried to sit up but failed.

"You shouldn't be moving, you've been in a coma and you had serious injuries." He said in a worried tone.

"Do you think I care!" she tried to yell but ended up coughing a bit.

"No but I do you troublesome woman."

"At least let me sit up." She pleaded taking off the oxygen mask. "Hey Shika how long have I been in a coma?" she asked

"About a week."

"Oh" she said propping herself up and sitting against the headboard. "There see I'm able to sit up." She giggled.

"What a drag"

"What's with 'what a drag' anyway? Oh pass the water." She said point to a cup on the side table.

He passed her the glass of water but ignored the question.

"Thanks" she drank it all. "Man I need to get out of here."

"No you're not going anywhere till you get cleared by the doctor."

"... You suck."

"..."

"But I guess I'll stay here" she glared at him. He stared at her. "What?" she said throwing the pillow at him.

"I didn't say anything," he says dodging the pillow

"So just the look on your face" he raised an eyebrow but decided not to continue. It was too troublesome.

TIMESKIP 3 weeks

It was the day Rosanna was aloud to leave the hospital and she was so relived. She hated hospitals. Shikamaru was on his lunch break from helping out at the academy. Sasuke had left and the people that were injured on that mission were in the hospital. The thing that kept bothering her though was Gaara was in the hospital because he helped Lee fight Kimimaro but she hadn't seen or heard from Kayla in a month. _'Where the fucking hell could she be?' _she walked out with Shikamaru at her side but paused a moment when she saw Ino.

"Well, well it took you long enough to get out of there." Ino sneered.

"Hmm" Rosanna smiled pleasantly hiding the evil in her eyes. "At least my man is still here and he likes me which is more than I could say for you and Sasuke."

"So... so..." Ino scrambled to find a comeback failing miserably, "that doesn't mean a thing!" she swung trying to punch Rosanna but Shikamaru blocked.

"Look Ino." He said in a bored voice. "I can't let you fight her. She just got out of the hospital."

Rosanna seemed to ignore this so she could continue her taunting. "Sasuke would rather be with the gay snake then you."

Ino gaped. "You... you... WHORE!" she screeched.

"Sure I'm the whore." She said sarcastically. "At least I don't make my self perfect and wear clothing 3 sizes too small."

Ino shrieked in anger and tried to punch her again but Shikamaru stopped her. "Just leave Ino. She beat you."

"Fine" she said turning away "protect your little slut" she stalked off.

Rosanna and Shikamaru started to head towards the academy. "Rosanna did you really mean that stuff about her?"

She looked at him. "Well... yes and no."

Shikamaru looked puzzled "what do you mean?"

"Well, she needs to wear cloths that cover her and she needs to get over Mr. Emo since I have a feeling he's not coming back."

They walked in silence heading for the academy where Shikamaru was helping out when they saw Asuma and Kurenai walking together. "Hey Asuma, Kurenai." Rosanna called. They both stopped and looked around spotting Shikamaru and Rosanna.

"Oh, Asuma-sensei, Kurenai-sensei. This is Rosanna. She helped out when the sand and sound invaded." Shikamaru introduced.

"You were on of the girls Kakashi found in the woods, right?" Kurenai asked.

"Yes, yes I am" Rosanna said.

"Hmm"

"Kurenai. I was wondering if you could train me. Please?"

Kurenai looked surprised at this question, "All of the jonins are pretty busy right now, and you've never been to the academy before. Why should I even consider training you?" Kurenai asked seriously.

"Because um... I already know some stuff and I want to get better... well please... I helped fight when the village was attacked. What I did was fucking good out there even though I didn't know much. Even though I figured I would either be dead or hospitalized for it. I tried and ... and I don't want to feel that helpless ever again."

Kurenai eyed her for a moment. Rosanna stood there with determination in her eyes. "Ok, but it won't be easy, and you'll have to ask Tsunade for permission to be an official leaf ninja IF you can make it. Even though I already have some genin I think I can handle you too."

"Thank you, thank you" Rosanna shouted with glee.

"Don't thank me yet. You have some hard training in front of you."

"Yes I know, but I can take everything you throw at me. Ask Shikamaru! I wanted to get out of bed as soon as I woke up. If I can handle the pain it was to move then, I can handle training!" she excitedly said.

"Ya this troublesome woman doesn't know when to quit." Shikamaru grumbled. Asuma rolled his eyes at his student.

"Ok, ok. We start tomorrow." Kurenai said trying to calm her new student.

"Hey Shikamaru, aren't you helping at the academy?" Asuma asked.

"What a drag I'm going to be late from my break" Shikamaru said hurrying off. Rosanna skipped to Shikamaru's house talking to his mother at the door then going to her room to think over the day. The next day she would start her training and she wouldn't mess up.

TIMESKIP 6 weeks

Rosanna has been training non-stop since she got out of the hospital. To everyone's surprise she got her genin rank fairly quickly and began taking on missions. On this particular day she was running to Tsunade's office to get another mission. Shizune showed her into the office. "Tsunade, what's my mission?" Rosanna asked.

"Ah, good, you're here." Hinata, Kiba and Akamaru were in her office as well. "Your mission is to deliver this scroll to Suna. This is a C-rank mission. Kiba will act as leader. Do you accept your mission?" they all agreed. "Good you are to depart in an hour. Dismissed."

When Rosanna runs to Shikamaru's place to pack she runs into him. "I'm leaving on a mission to Suna" she says as they pass each other.

"Good luck"

"See you when I get back" she said rushing to the gates.

Kiba, Akamaru and Hinata were already there.

"Hey all" Rosanna says as she reaches the main gate.

They depart. The first day was uneventful. Scattered conversations here and there. By the middle of the second day they reach to edge of the forest and start the trek through the desert. Rosanna constantly complained about the heat but the other two tried to ignore it. After a bit Kiba stops and sniffs the air. "W-what is it K-Kiba?" Hinata asked.

"Hinata, check to see if anyone if following us." He said still sniffing. She activated her Byakugan. Rosanna being completely oblivious complained about the heat and took of her sweater and stored it in her pack.

"Th-there isn't anybody just s-some sort of d-dog" Hinata stuttered.

Rosanna felt like someone was watching her. She walked over to Kiba. "Kiba, is there someone following us?" she asked.

"I can smell someone but Hinata can't see anyone. Be on guard. Lets go." He ordered.

They started walking again but about an hour later Akamaru started growling at something up ahead. It's what looks like a smallish dog. Rosanna looked around feeling the presence again. As she looked around she saw a cloaked figure running by, beige hooded cloak, masked face but in a second it disappeared. As they keep walking the dog ahead doesn't look exactly like a dog anymore. It looks more feral with its hackles raised into a snarl. Its still far away but close enough to see pretty clearly.

"Th-that's the same one as b-before" Hinata gasped

"Hinata what is it?" Kayla asked.

"It's th-the same dog I s-saw before" she stuttered

"And the person's scent is stronger than ever" Kiba said trying to keep Akamaru from charging at the feral dog

"I think the thing that's follow us is familiar"

"What do you mean," Kiba asked. Akamaru barked threateningly at the feral dog.

Rosanna saw a flicker of the cloaked figure again but just as fast as its appeared it was gone.

"I feel like I know this person"

"What are you saying? Is it not a threat? Then why doesn't it show itself?

"Don't fucking ask me!"

"Well your the one that said you know it" he growled.

"So that doesn't mean a thing" A howl was heard from the feral dog and Akamaru started barking angrily. "Hey you. Come out and show your self" Rosanna yelled. Beside the howling feral dog appeared the cloaked figure leaning on a long spiked club. "Who are you and what do you want?" Silence and then both the dog and the figure disappeared. Akamaru stopped barking and growling, and the presence was gone. "Lets get going" Rosanna sighed thinking. They reached Suna the next day.

Kiba left to drop off the scroll and report about the person to Suna's council. Hinata gathered the supplies they need to go back home. And Rosanna decided she would go to see Gaara. But thinking about it she didn't know where he lived. So she asked a passerby. "Excuse me. Where do the children of the forth kazekage live?" she was kindly give directions and thanked the person.

Walking up to the door of the house she knocked and heard yelling from inside.

"Get the door!" Temari yelled.

"Why don't you get it!" she heard Konkuro.

"Because I'm cooking moron!"

"It's not like you can cook!"

"Why you little..." then she heard crashes and bangs and Konkuro opened the door. He had a huge welt on his head.

"Is Gaara here?" Rosanna asked immediately.

"Oh hi, your Rosanna right? Uh I think Gaara is in his room," he said rubbing his head. "What do you want with him anyway? Aren't you supposed to be in Konoha?"

"Ya but I'm on a mission and since I'm done what I need I thought I could ask him a question."

"Ok I'll get him but he's been in a bad mood for a while." He said worriedly. A minute later Gaara came to the door with his usual emotionless expression.

"Hey Gaara." Rosanna said.

"What do you want?" he asked coldly.

"It's just... do you know where Kayla is?"

"She... didn't come to Suna."

"What?! Fuck..."

"..."

"Damn I think she thinks I'm dead."

"Why would she think that?"

"'Cause I stayed there when your guys attacked the leaf village and she left."

"..."

"Just let me know if you see her... I've been worried."

"..."

"Please... tell her I moved in with Shikamaru and that's where she can reach me. Ok?"

"..."

"Please" she gave him puppy-dog eyes.

His visibly twitched in annoyance, "why ask me?"

"Because she loves you and I know that just as much as you know that."

"..." He slammed the door in her face.

'_What got him so pissed?'_ she though to herself as she left. She met with Kiba, Akamaru and Hinata at the gate.

"Ready to go?" Kiba asked

"Ya let's go"

The journey back was uneventful and Rosanna couldn't help herself from thinking, _'man that mission was easy but that person... I wonder...'_

**Gaara-frenzy -ok how'd you like that! Rosanna and Kayla now have there own jutsus but that's all I can say right now. Please take some time out of your, I'm so sure, busy lives to review and a pat on the back to all those who know who the cloaked figure is. I don't think I made it that hard to figure out. Rolls eyes. Hehe I loved writing the 'get the door' scene. Till next time it might be a little longer but it should be soon ish.**


	18. Chapter 18

Just so you know:

"CAPS ARE YELLING OR ENPHACIZING"

'_Italics are thinking'_

"Regular speech"

**_'Shukaku speaking'_**

**Gaara-frenzy - hey all. I noticed last chapter sometimes I wrote Kayla instead of Rosanna so sorry if it confused some. I wanted to make this suspenseful but I feel that I failed horribly. Anyway onto the chapter!!**

* * *

Chapter 18

In the cool moonlit night the desert stirred. The sand blew furiously over the dunes covering the light prints left behind. One set of shoe tracks beside a set of wolf.

* * *

Gaara sat on the wall of Suna. The storm out in the desert similar to the one going on in his mind. So many new emotions in him though his outward calm never changed. He heard footsteps coming rather hurriedly towards him. Turning around his eyes fell on a scared looking guard. Under his gaze the guard froze and stared fearfully.

"What do you want?" Gaara asked.

The guard jumped and started babbling, "The c-council would like t-to see y-you"

Gaara turned and teleported to the kage building in a whirl of sand. He saw his siblings leaving the meeting room. He gave them a nod as they passed. He walked into the meeting room filled with the council. They looked up at him. "Gaara there are a few things we would like to discuss with you" one of them said. Gaara waited. "First off, you and your siblings will be instructors for the new curriculum at the academy." He paused to take a sip of coffee. "Second, we have a mission for you. Every group entering the village has reported a person. A cloaked figure that watches them and then disappears. We have sent almost everyone of our skilled ANBU to find this person and question them but they couldn't get close enough. We want you to find this person and capture them and eliminate the threat." Gaara nodded and turned to leave but the council member cleared their throat, "One more thing. We're putting you under consideration for kazekage depending on how these missions go." Gaara bowed to the council before leaving, keeping his calm mask. First he would go deal with the person then he would ask Temari about the academy.

* * *

The wind pulled at the hood of the figure's cloak. The figure was almost completely covered by a beige cloak that came down to its ankles, lightly brushing the black ninja sandals. As the wind blew the cloak back, leather straps across the chest were made visible. The straps secured a long thin spiked club **(about the same length as Temari's fan but shaped like a baseball bat with spikes at the end sticking out at odd angles.)** the cloaks hood whipped back revealing grey-blue eyes and a piece of cloth covering the rest of the face. Beside the figure was a small wolf with a mix of red, black, grey and brown fur. The wolf shoulders came to about the person's knees. They walked at a steady pace till the person looked up and saw the walls of Suna. The person stopped and the wolf howled. The person kneeled down and patted the wolf's head, sighing. Then they both disappeared. The only traces of existence the faint tracks of where they had been and the echo of the howl.

* * *

Gaara was again on the wall of Suna only this time wondering if this intruder would be out in the storm. He scanned the dunes at the edge of his line of sight. A howl echoed through the night reminding him of the pup Kayla had found before she decided to leave and was locked in that cave. No matter what he did he couldn't get through it and he ended up giving up when he heard Temari and Konkuro calling for them. He searched for where the noise was coming from. Seeing a shadow on the horizon he teleported to get closer. Looking over a dune he saw the cloaked figure and a desert wolf, but the next second they were gone. He walked to the spot where they were and looked around. There was no sign of anybody. All the sand around him shifted in his anger rising into a cloud that surrounded him but there was a spot were the sand wouldn't go. The area was moving through the cloud of sand trying to get to the edge. Bingo. This person may be invisible but its still solid. He was about to grab the person with his sand when he heard a growling from behind him.

The figure saw Gaara and tried to get away but was stuck in a cloud of sand. It heard growling and turned to see the wolf with hackles bared at Gaara. "No... Eri... Gaara..." it whispered. Eri charged ready to attack but it whistled a long high-pitched whistle and Eri stopped and lie down. It sighed but its relief was short lived as sand moved to grab it. It jumped out of the way but every time it landed more sand would rise from the ground. _'Well no shit Sherlock we're in his element'_ it jumped again and again avoiding the sand. Never once did it try to attack it just stayed on the defensive.

After a half an hour of that the sand grabbed hold of the figures ankle causing it to trip. Sand wrapped up the figure in a cocoon and held it there only showing the face, which was hidden by cloth. Gaara reached up and pulled away the cloth revealing the glaring face of Kayla. Gaara smirked, "I thought so." Kayla struggled to make hand signs inside the sandy prison. Inching her hands closer together. "So if you promised to come back, and you found your way out of the cave, why haven't you come into the village instead of stalking the people entering, and avoiding the ANBU?" he asked mockingly.

Kayla grinned, "How'd you know it was me?"

"That part was easy. You never attacked or ran and you have Eri with you." He stated like he was bored. "Why didn't you answer my question?"

"Oh ya..." she said **(ohmygod blonde moment!!)** "And I'm just trying to buy time" she whistled and Eri bounded up, pouncing at Gaara. With him distracted the sand loosened a little allowing her to make hand signs. In a second she disappeared again but not only that but the sand closed in on itself.

"What the..." Gaara muttered looking back to see Eri sitting peacefully and Kayla gone. Then he felt weight on his shoulder as she slung one arm over his shoulder.

"Anyway now that I can talk as a friend not a prisoner. I didn't come to the village because do you honestly think they would let me in and start being a ninja? And I was only watching for people that meant the village harm. As for avoiding the ANBU that was just to prove I could." Gaara was struggling to keep awe from his face. Only two people had ever escaped his sand coffin and that was Naruto and Kimimaro. Remembering his mission Gaara looked down at the ground. "What is it?" Kayla said noticing the change.

"You have to leave now." He said sullenly.

"Oh ho. The tables have turned. Why do I have to leave?" she laughed.

"Its my mission to get rid of you."

"Mhmm" she though for a second "what was the exact term they used?"

"What does it matter?! They sent me to kill you!" he shouted. _'Does this girl not get it?'_

"Who cares what they meant, what did they say?" she prodded.

He thought back, "find, capture and eliminate the threat." He finally said.

"Check, Check and... Check" she said smiling. Gaara cocked an eyebrow. "You found me, you captured me and there's no more threat. Technically the only thing left for your mission is to prove it to the council."

He smirked "and how do you propose we do that?" _'She certainly has this planned out well'_

'_**I can see why you like her'**_

'_She's my friend nothing more'_

'_**Did I say she was more?'**_

'_You implied it'_

'_**Wait... did she shrink?'**_

Now that Gaara took a good look she did seem smaller. He cocked his head sideways slightly. Noticing this Kayla glared "What!" she snapped. He said nothing and started to walk back to the village. Kayla twitched but called to Eri who trotted along beside them. She studied how he'd changed. _'Fuck'_ Gaara was now about 10 inches taller than her. _'Why do i always have to be the short one?!'_

They were closing in on the village gates. When they began the walk Kayla explained that she wanted to become a ninja and since she had been able to avoid every ANBU and escape him, the council would be wise to have her on their side instead of against. They were nearing the gates and Kayla couldn't help but notice Gaara glance at her every so often. "I got a good plan." She grinned evilly.

"Hn?" he eyed her. That look reeked of trouble.

Half an hour later Gaara strode into the meeting room. He bowed respectfully. They stared at him expectantly, obviously they thought he would hand some man's head to them on a sand platter. But Gaara just stood there. "So?" one of the councilmen asked.

"There is no more threat to Suna or its people." He monotoned. The council nodded. "But," he continued, earning more stares, "there is a request of alliance from a powerful shinobi." This left a defining silence. After half a minute of shocked silence Gaara started again. "She is very powerful and would be better to have on our side than against us."

"Wait." One of the councilmen said, "This is a woman not an organization of some sort?" Gaara nodded and some of the council chuckled. "Why would it benefit us to have ONE woman on our side?"

Then a voice came from behind the council. Leaning on the wall picking grit from under her nails with a detached spike from her club was Kayla, "oh, I don't know? But I can think of three reasons off the top of my head. 1. I can out-match any of your ANBU. 2. I can sneak into your village undetected. And 3. I can escape fighting with Gaara without a scratch on Me." she looked up. The whole council was staring wide eyed at her, Gaara was smirking, and one of the younger men on the council had fallen off his chair. Kayla walked around the table and stood next to Gaara. Bowing to the council respectfully she spoke, "I wish to become a ninja of the sand."

Once the council got over their shock they looked at each other muttering and debating. Kayla was getting nervous, sure scaring the council was fun but they might not agree with her point of view. Its not like most people did on a regular basis. After about 10 minutes of the windbags discussing the situation they finally looked up at Kayla and Gaara. "We will need all ninja information including training, previous mission, previous alliances. You will be under surveillance until we can deem your trustworthy and since this was Gaara's idea you will be his responsibility for the time being. Now go it's late and personally I would like to get some sleep tonight."

Kayla felt like she could jump up and down but she kept her cool and reached behind her cloak pulling out a stack of papers. "This should be the information you need. The terms you outlined are very reasonable and I think that this will be good for all of us." She put the paper on the meeting table, bowed and turned to leave.

"Wait." Said the younger council member. She turned to look at him. "You forgot this." He threw he a Suna headband. She caught it and walked out.

Gaara followed soon after and showed her to the house he, Temari and Konkuro were living in. "you can use my bed if you would like since I don't need it. Tomorrow we can look for better arrangements if you would like." Kayla heard a bark and looked behind her. Eri trotted up to them and stared expectantly. Kayla fished around in her many pocket till she pulled out a dead rabbit and threw it to him. Eri caught it and padded over to lie down next to the front door. Gaara had a weird look on his face but decided not to follow through on asking her what that was about.

Kayla got comfy after changing into a baggy shirt and some shorts. It was nice being in a bed for once. Better knowing she didn't have to keep one eye open through the whole night. She clutched her knew headband as she drifted off to a dreamless sleep.

* * *

**Gaara-frenzy -OKAY so what didya think? I'll put in some comments next chapter about what was in her papers because I can't stop thinking of them. If anybody cares I changed my profile a bit and I have a new idea for a story but I probably won't start it for a while. Please take a few second out of your, I am so sure, busy lives to review and tell me what you think. Till next chapter, I'ma out!**


	19. Chapter 19

Just so you know:

"CAPS ARE YELLING OR ENPHACIZING"

'_Italics are thinking'_

"Regular speech"

**_'Shukaku speaking'_**

**Gaara-frenzy - Taa Daa!! I made this chapter extra long!! But not on purpose unfortunately I was writing all day with Kairi and I just now checked. and it doesn't seem that much longer. But I'm posting it. I had fun writing this chapter but I don't think it's very good.

* * *

**

Chapter 19

Kayla woke up the next day later than she was used to. Since she had come to the village at night she went to sleep later and woke up later. She could tell because she could hear voices coming from outside the bedroom. Quickly and silently she got dressed in a fishnet shirt with a white tank top over it, dark pants, her sandals and a pair of gloves. Putting a kunai holder on her right leg and tying her Suna headband just above it so the metal was on the outside of her right thigh. She put on the leather straps that would hold her club, brushed out her long red hair, and then cut it so it was only at her hips. She tied her hair in a braid and snuck out of the room. She could hear Temari and Konkuro arguing in the kitchen. She walked in but they didn't notice her, they just kept yelling at each other.

"Well if you hate my cooking so much why do you cook!" Temari yelled.

"Why don't you learn how to cook then I won't complain about it!" Konkuro shouted.

"You guys haven't changed have you" Kayla said walking to the fridge.

"Hey! Who asked- Kayla? How did you get here?" Temari asked surprised.

Kayla pointed at the headband on her leg. "I got here yesterday and convinced the council to make me a ninja." Kayla cut through the details of how and skipped to the point. "Since I don't have a place yet Gaara said I could crash for the night."

"Did you shrink, pipsqueak?" Konkuro said laughing.

"At least I don't play with dolls." Kayla said calmly.

"They're not dolls they're puppets!"

"Right and that's war paint not make up"

"Why you little..."

"Temari, hand me that." Kayla said pointing at a frying pan. Temari handed it to her and Kayla whacked Konkuro over the head with it. Konkuro slumped onto the table, unconscious. "There. At least that will keep it quiet." She said rubbing her temples. Kayla helped Temari cook so that nothing would be burned. She had learned to cook for herself while training so it turned out good. When they were done Konkuro started to stir at the smell of good food. "Where's Gaara?" Kayla asked.

"Probably on the roof or something." Temari answered putting food on the table. Kayla disappeared and reappeared on the roof. Sure enough Gaara was there sitting at the edge of the roof.

"Hey Gaara." She said walking up to him. He glanced at her then continued to stare blankly out to the street. "You know its not good for your health to sulk." She joked. Nothing. "What's bothering you?" she asked.

"I'm helping Temari and Konkuro teach an academy class"

"And your worried they'll all be afraid of you" he nodded. "Don't be so tense, and just try your best. You've changed from what you used to be so you just need to show it to them." He looked up at her. "Now come down and eat or I'll drag you down myself." She jumped off the roof and walked in the front door, patting a lazing Eri. Funny how Temari and Konkuro didn't notice him either.

The council had told Kayla that she was on stand by till a mission came up. So she decided to watch the class. She now had her cloth covering her face again and was leaning against a nearby wall watching Temari and Konkuro tech groups of kids while Gaara tried to teach Matsuri. She was lazing in the sun when she noticed an ANBU on the wall above her. _'These guys really suck'_ he was looking over papers. Probably hers.

Isamu **(the ANBU trailing her) **was looking over the papers the council had given him. Starting with the first one.

Name- Kayla

Age- 13

Found by Konoha shinobi previous the chunin exams but left before the invasion of sand and sound.

Prefer nin-jutsu and tai-jutsu

Weapon of choice- large spiked club

Abilities- invisibility and chakra concealment.

Missions- 89 total

Alliances- none

Rank- none

He flipped to a random page.

Mission 33

Village – on the outskirts of the Earth country.

Assassinate high-ranking official

Get past escort of 5 ninja

Not seen, heard, sensed, found or followed after mission was done.

He flipped through more pages. Over half the mission were similar to this. Some others were gathering information and stealing valuable items but never was she found. Then the last mission in the folder.

Mission 89

Village – sand

Patrol borders, observe travellers

Seen by Konoha ninja and later travelers. Voluntary.

'_This girl seems good'_ he looked down to see if she was still there. She was watching the academy class. He hadn't seen her face since she was always wearing a cloth to cover it but she looked interested.

Kayla left to get some lunch since the sun was starting to reach its peak. Making sure her club was properly attached she walked into the market. Stopping at a ramen shop she ate a bowl, paid and decided to walk back to the sand siblings house to check on Eri. The two walked till they got to the gate of Suna the Eri took off into the desert and Kayla walked back to where the class was going on and saw Gaara, Temari and Konkuro talking.

"What's up?" she asked running over to them.

"There is a group of ninja called the Shitenshounin after Gaara and they've kidnapped Matsuri, Gaara's student." Konkuro explained.

"How can I help?" Kayla asked.

They ran to the kage building and went into the meeting room. Baki stood up. "The Shitenshounin have left. To the Northeast, sandwiching the River country with us is the Fire country and the hidden village of Konoha. At this time we should request cooperation from Konoha." The council members nodded in agreement. "Temari, Konkuro, Gaara, Kayla. Form a squad and immediately prepare to pursue."

Kayla was smirking under the cloth that hid her face. Gaara turned to leave but Konkuro spoke up. "Wait just a minute! The enemy's objective is Gaara! Are we just supposed to fall into their trap?!"

"That's right!" Temari said, "Why aren't we deploying other units?"

Baki looked at the council members. "This could be a diversion by the enemy. If we send more people then there will be less here in the village."

"Well, you're coming with us right, Baki?" Konkuro asked, a little ticked. "Well?!"

"I have been given a different mission. Go"

It looked like Konkuro was about to retaliate but Gaara just walked out. "Let's go" Temari said. They walked out and Kayla bowed to the council and followed.

Isamu walked into the meeting room. "Are you sure it's wise to send the girl on this mission? Is she trustworthy?" he asked. "These simultaneous events are very suspicious."

"If she is in league with them it would be better to have her out of the village rather than in it. This mission will help prove whether or not she is truthful." One of them said.

* * *

Rosanna got a message from the hokage to meet at the gate quickly for a new mission. She packed and ran to the gate. Once she got there she saw Shikamaru, Ino, Choji, Lee, and Kiba and Akamaru.

"God, why is she on this mission?" Rosanna asked pointing at Ino.

Ino 'hmphed' and ignored her. Shikamaru stepped in and said "hey quit it, we need to work as a team for this mission. You are allies so this shouldn't be a problem"

"Yes, I know that." Rosanna said looking at the ground.

"It's almost time to go." Choji said, "Is this everyone?"

"No, there's still one more" Shikamaru said

"Who?" Rosanna asked _'damn it. I can hardly remember the things that happen anymore. I wonder if Kayla has this problem?'_

Then Naruto ran up yelling "Hey! Sorry to keep you waiting but I can't go on a mission with an empty stomach so I stopped at Ichiraku for a bite!"

Choji complained and Rosanna said, "God Naruto... stop thinking with your stomach and think about us" she waved her arms in the direction of the group.

"Alright. Now that everyone here we can move out," Shikamaru said.

"Just this many!" Naruto says looking at the group "I heard it was a huge mission for the genin left in the village" Naruto interjected.

"Like I said, this is everyone" Shikamaru said.

"That's weird" Naruto complained "even without Sakura who is training. Shino or even Neji or Hinata should be around" he pointed out.

"You know what Naruto...you really underestimate us" Rosanna said, slightly insulted.

Kiba thought about it for a second and said, "It is really strange. The only ninja hear with abilities to find the enemy are me and Akamaru"

"No not really Kiba" Rosanna interjected.

"What do you mean?" he asked

"I have ability to tell who is who by the chakra signature. You know when we were on the mission last time to sand village. The thing that was following was Kayla. I could tell by her charka, except it's a lot more powerful than I remember. If I don't recognize it I know someone is following us and I can tell you a name as well as what village"

"But the only one with special abilities for tracking the enemy are me and Akamaru. With our noses we can find them from far away and follow the scent. Chakra signatures only work in a certain range. Plus we're not being followed so that stuff doesn't matter" he pointed out.

"Ya but it different for me, I can tell for miles..."

"Okay so the only ones with special abilities to find these ninja are me, Akamaru and Rosanna." he said

"Does that mean this team is a really amazing super attack type team?" lee asked

"Ya" Shikamaru said "I'm calling it 'team return a favor'." everyone made weird faces and complained about the name

"How about team kick ass" Rosanna said grinning.

Shikamaru sighed "during the Sasuke incident we were saved by the guys from the sand so this mission is to return that favor"

"Now I wish I had something to throw at you because that name sucks ass" Rosanna grumbled.

Naruto jumped up and yelled "all right!! Everyone lets go pay back that dept from whenever!!"

"Your not the leader" Kiba pointed out

"The squad leader is Shikamaru, the chunin," Choji said

"Ya... the last time I checked I was dating the leader"

Everyone sweatdropped. First at Naruto then Rosanna.

"Whatever!" Naruto jumped back to the party "lets hurry up and make a plan so we can get going" he yelled "are we going to go in a line like in the Sasuke thing?" Naruto asked

"Indeed, the current situation resembles that one." Shikamaru said clearing his throat, "however the tactics for pursuit and ambush are completely different, we can just use special abilities to just go after them," he said looking at Rosanna and Kiba

"Its unconventional but we'll two-man and a three-man cells, moving as one group. Independent action is forbidden. We have a dept to pay to the sand village however even though this is to repay it there will be no sacrifices here!" Shikamaru finished. Everyone agreed and they set off.

As they jumped Shikamaru explained the cells "Ino, and Rosanna are with me. Choji is with Kiba. Lee with Naruto. Also the four that Naruto mentioned earlier have moved out ahead of us"

"By four do you mean Shino, Neji, Hinata and Sakura?" Naruto asked.

"Ya those four are taking a different route and will not be fighting."

"Why not?" Naruto asked

"Isn't that an enormous waste of combat power?" Kiba said

"On the other hand, they're searching for the enemy and in case of combat, I've had them dedicated to medical support. I've taken responsibility for your lives now. And that's my plan." Shikamaru said seriously.

"Yea that is good idea," Rosanna agreed. They started running through the forest.

* * *

Kayla and the sand siblings jumped through the forest as fast as they could. Kayla was flickering in and out of visibility. Eventually she stayed invisible, jumping with them as fast as they could.

* * *

They continued to run through the forest until they got to some tall trees on what looks like a cliff, and Shikamaru stopped.

"What is it Shika?" Rosanna asked.

"We'll wait here for a bit," Shikamaru said.

"Wait?!" Naruto yelled, "We don't have time to waste here!"

"Shut up for a bit Naruto" Kiba said

"He's right" Ino agreed, "Shikamaru has a plan"

"That's right" Choji added, "You must listen to the leader"

"Fine, fine" Naruto grumbled.

Shikamaru looked out over the forest waiting for the signal for Shino.

* * *

Kayla and the sand siblings jumped through the forest as fast as they could. The strong wind came blowing and almost knocked Kayla off her feet. Temari took out her fan and reversed the attack cutting down many trees in the process. "Man that's what I call clear-cutting" Kayla muttered.

Gaara and Konkuro praised her and the enemy with two swords and green and yellow hair showed herself. "Your not bad." She said floating down on some wind and landing in front of them on a branch. "To blow my cilary wind away. What's this? You're still a child," she laughed.

"You guys go on," Temari said.

"Are you sure?" Konkuro asked.

"Will you be alright?" Gaara said.

"Don't worry. We're both wind users. I'm enough for her." She grinned, "hurry up, Gaara. She's your student right?"

"Gaara looked slightly surprised the said, "excuse me. I'm counting on you" and he jump onward.

"Be careful" Konkuro said before following.

Kayla walked up to her and put a hand on Temari's shoulder to show she was there since she was invisible. "Be smart, those swords probably do something special so be ready."

"Ya I got it, now go help my brothers" Temari whispered.

With that Kayla followed the others.

Not very long after while jumping a flexible blade shot towards Gaara and Konkuro. **(I can't say Kayla 'cause she is invisible.)** Gaara dodged and landed. Konkuro dodged but fell onto a branch and it went for him again, hitting the branch he was standing on. Splinters flew at Kayla. She guarded her face with her arms and got cuts across her forearm. "Stupid" she muttered landing beside Gaara and Konkuro, blood dripping onto the ground.

Then the kid with the stupid scarf and belly shirt walked out like a model. Showing off his sword. "Did you see that? That's the dragon eye: fang protection sword." Kayla was picking the splinters out of her arm. She wrapped her forearms in bandaging she kept in her bag.

"Meh, your just a punk." Konkuro said looking at the sword. Then he laughed, "It will look like a live snake depending on how you manipulate it, it's simple once you know its type. Although it's the same trick, compared to mine, is child's play. Go."

Gaara looked at him, "can I leave him to you?"

"Yeah, I don't even need your help. I'll catch up soon."

"Good luck" Gaara ran.

Kayla walked behind Konkuro the same way she did for Temari. "Don't get to cocky just because this guys a kid. These swords are probably special so be on guard."

"Don't lecture me pipsqueak just go help Gaara." With that she ran. "Come on, I'll play with you."

"What are you trying to act tough about? You'll die if you underestimate me."

"If you say so"

Then he saw droplets of blood on the ground. "I don't remember hitting one of you."

"That's no concern now. Come on brat."

"Then go ahead, face painted bastard."

Gaara and Kayla fallowed the enemy but then the branch under them was hit with the spiked cube thing. **(Sorry I don't know what it is)** they landed in front of the big armoured guy. "I won't let you go any further. Gaara, fight me."

Kayla came up behind Gaara, still invisible. "Gaara, distract him and I'll get him."

"Fine" Gaara said to both Suiko and Kayla. "Come" he crossed his arms and sand came out of his gourd.

* * *

**Gaara-frenzy -how was that! Proven fact- reviews make me want to write faster. I noticed that I don't change the missions that much I just put in Kayla and Rosanna but I'm going to try some new stuff out soon. Hehe and Gaara didn't tell Kayla about Rosanna. Whoops. Please take a few seconds to review if I get more than usual, which is 2 or 3, I'll post the next chapter extra fast. Oh and if I miss things or mess up things, tell me so I can fix them. THANKS **


	20. Chapter 20

Just so you know:

"CAPS ARE YELLING OR ENPHACIZING"

'_Italics are thinking'_

"Regular speech"

**_'Shukaku speaking'_**

**Gaara-frenzy - I'M SO SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE!! I figured I would hold off on updating because I only got 3 reviews like ****normal (thank you very much Felix the Eeveetrainer, HK, and Mrs. Neji Uchiha) so I wrote instead of updating and now I don't even know how long its been. Anyway here's the double length chapter.**

Chapter 20

The leaf group had been waiting. Rosanna, Ino, Choji, Lee, Kiba and Akamaru had sat down to wait. Naruto and Shikamaru still stood. "Hey, Shikamaru, how much longer are we going to stay here?" Naruto complained.

"Hey Shika? Are you waiting for a signal from Shino?" Rosanna asked.

"Yes. Ambushing takes a lot of work. Neji, Hinata, and Shino are doing that work right now."

"What? They are?" Naruto said sounding surprised.

"They're a couple miles away from us," Rosanna said scanning for chakra.

Bugs swarmed towards them and started moving in a circle around Shikamaru. "Hey, we've got information." He said.

"I'm tired of waiting" Naruto yelled excitedly.

Rosanna got ticked off and pinned Naruto down saying, "just sit still for once!"

"Alright I'm counting on you" the bugs form words in the sky. "Oh shit, its already started! Okay Kiba and Choji, you go to the west forest. Ino, Rosanna and I will go to the hill to the north. Naruto and Lee, you go to the northwestern forest. Well go back them up" he turns to face the group. "Well then lets start operation: ongaeshi"

Everyone agreed and they split up, running and jumping in different directions. Ino, Shikamaru, and Rosanna are jumping threw the trees when Shikamaru gasped. "What's wrong?" both Ino and Rosanna asked.

"Wait a bit," he said, stopping on a branch and thinking for a second. "Could it be a barrier?" he said to himself. Ino looked confused. Rosanna just waited. He pulled out a small bottle, "just in case" he muttered writing something on the tree in a liquid that soaked into the bark. Then he put away the bottle. "Now we're set. Lets go."

Suiko whirled the spiked cube around on its chain and threw it towards Gaara, whose sand shield blocked the attack. Kayla, still invisible, snuck behind Suiko waiting for the opportunity to strike. Pulling back his weapon Suiko said "Your good, Gaara of the Desert. Exactly how much chakra is embedded in that sand?"

"Find out yourself, but it will cost you your life!" Gaara said. Then sand came up from the ground wrapping around Suiko. "Sand burial!" Gaara said tightening the sand trying to crush the enemy ninja. It shocked Gaara to find that it wasn't working. Kayla invisibly hit her forehead with her hand. She said to distract not attempt to kill. The sand fell away from Suiko. "Impossible" Gaara said in shock.

"That was a nice sand bath," Suiko said dusting some sand off his armour.

"You bastard, you sucked the sands chakra." Gaara said

"Exactly, this armour absorbs chakra."

Kayla took that moment to strike. WHACK.

Rosanna saw Temari unconscious and a woman with two swords and green hair with yellow bangs slash air at her. Just before the wind slash hit Temari, Shikamaru used his shadow possession to make Temari move out of the way. It looked a good thing too, Shikamaru moved her just in time, and the slash cut the tree in half. Temari slowly woke up. "Are you ok, Temari?" Rosanna asked.

"Phew, that was close." Shikamaru said "shadow possession jutsu, success."

Temari looked around, seeing Shikamaru, Rosanna and Ino on a branch behind her.

"Who are you?!" Kujiku asked

"Allies of the Sand" Ino, Shikamaru and Rosanna said.

WHACK

Kayla swung her club into Suiko's back. The spikes stuck into the armour a bit and he was flung forward with the force of it. "WHAT!?" he yelled in surprise and pain. Still holding onto his weapon, Gaara wrapped his sand around the end and held it while he made a pillar of sand bringing him and a surprised Suiko into the air. He then began to swing Suiko around. After gaining speed Gaara's sand let go on the weapon sending Sukio flying off into distant trees, and shaking the ground with the force of the impact.

"Gaara. Get down here!" Kayla yelled but Gaara didn't hear her.

Shikamaru tried his shadow possession but Kujiku was too far away. Rosanna though of her gen-justu but it's a close range attack and she needed to touch her if it was going to work. "Tch, so you're the Konoha reinforcements, huh?" Temari said.

"A girl saving a guy I can't just leave things that way." Shikamaru said.

"As always so obnoxious about girls and guys, huh?" Temari said, "Gaara, Konkuro and Kayla went after the guy that went after the village girl" she continued. Rosanna looked at Temari. "I'm fine so head their way"

"We've received info that Gaara and Konkuro have entered their own battles" Shikamaru said. "But nothing on Kayla"

"Temari do you mind me asking, did Kayla ever go to see Gaara?"

"Ya, apparently he found her in the desert and she got the council to give her a headband and everything, just yesterday."

"Oh thank fucking god she's safe" Rosanna said.

"2-man teams are moving in to help your brothers" Shikamaru said, pulling back his shadow.

"Your well prepared" Temari said.

"It's troublesome but when I do things I do them properly. This time I'll make sure there won't be any victims"

"Lets see if you can do it without crying this time." Temari teased

"You sure remember things that are way in the past" Shikamaru grumbled, "that's what difficult about girls"

"You guys, stop being all lovey-dovey since he's mine" Rosanna said a little ticked.

Kujaku sent a blast of wind at them. Temari countered it and wind was sent everywhere. Rosanna got a cut on her arm and Shikamaru got a cut on his cheek. "That wind is pretty powerful. It has a lot of chakra in it" Shikamaru says

"And she has a lot of chakra left." Said Rosanna.

"That's not it. It seems her swords are amplifying her chakra. Kayla warned me they might be something special."

"So all of her attacks depend on those swords?" Shikamaru said, thinking. "For now, all we can do is get her in range of our techniques, and then stop her attacks" Rosanna nodded. "We should go at the same time" they all got ready and ran forward. "Heh, you guys are so pathetic it hurts." Kujaku said blasting Rosanna, Ino and Shikamaru back then countering Temari's wind attack.

They ran forward again but the pattern kept going. They couldn't get close enough. Being blown back again Shikamaru looked around for something to help his jutsu. He jumped over to Temari and whispered her his plan. Kujaku was about to attack again but a green beam of light shone down in front of her. Rosanna had a flicker of memory. That green light meant something but she couldn't but her finger on it.

"What are you thinking?" Temari asked Shikamaru.

"Don't worry, I'll explain later. Can you do it or not?" he said.

"I can if I try." She said.

Rosanna was about to tell Shikamaru that something was going to happen when she heard their conversation. "Shika what are you guys doing?" she asked.

"I've got a plan." He whispered, "be ready to attack" Rosanna nodded.

Kujaku jumped back and away then stuck both her swords into the ground. The swords started to glow green as she pumped chakra into them.

"Damn it," Kayla muttered. "Gaara!" she yelled. He looked down at her. A water dragon appeared and hit Gaara. Knocking him off the pillar and soaking into his sand. "NO! Gaara!" Kayla yelled seeing him falling. Letting go of her focus on the invisibility and dropping her club she jumped up, catching him and brining him to the ground safely.

"Hm? So you had an ally in hiding. Not expected but I owe you for that hit in the back." Suiko said. He started swinging his spiked cube. _'Damn it I dropped my club,'_ Kayla thought desperately. Gaara tried to move his sand but it crumbled from too much weight.

Suiko swing the spiked cube but Lee came out of nowhere countering it "Leaf whirlwind" sending the spiked cube flying away. "A hero's entry always comes late" he said giving a signature grin. Kayla had to resist the urge to scream 'AAAH MY EYES!!' no one could see the smirk under the cloth covering her face.

"That's right!" yelled Naruto jumping out from a tree behind Suiko and kicking him. "Sorry we made you wait, Gaara, but it seems you already had a little help." He said grinning

"Naruto!" Gaara said surprised.

"You covered for everyone during that time with Sasuke, right? I came to pay you back for that time. That's why we've taken dibs on that guy" he said pointing to Suiko. "So go hurry to your student."

Gaara tried to stand but stumbled. Kayla and Lee caught him. "For you to have been this run down..." Lee said looking over at Suiko.

"Lee" Sakura came running up.

"Sakura"

"Leave Gaara's care to me. You and Naruto..."

"Understood" Lee said

"Hey Sakura!!" Naruto yelled just noticing her.

Sakura was about to start healing Gaara but saw Kayla and paused. She did look kinda scary since you could only see her eyes. Kayla gave and unseen sneer and took a step back so Sakura could start. Kayla went to find her club and picked it up. _'I can't feel jealousy. Its stupid. Besides Sakura is a Sasuke fan-bitch.'_ She thought calming herself.

Kajaku got ready in front of the three girls and Shikamaru. Analyzing the battle. "Get caught up in the wind and die!" Kujaku yelled sending a blast of wind to the group. Temari countered. Ino ran forwards and tried to use her mind transfer jutsu but was hit away with a slash of wind. "She's a stupid girl, trying to get me while distracted is useless." Temari ran forwards and sent a blast of wind but Kujaku countered it. "Like I'd let you approach me. I can read you and your reach too."

"Heh, let's see about that" Temari laughed running forwards to attack again. Shikamaru ran forward too after sending bugs to tell Shino and Sakura that Ino was injured.

"Our counterattack starts now." Shikamaru said.

"It's no use. Your technique won't reach." Kujaku laughed

"You won't know 'til you try, right?" Shikamaru said getting his jutsu ready. "Lets go!" Temari sent a blast of wind at her but completely missed to the right of Kujaku.

"Huh?" Kujaku said confused. "Where do you think your aiming? It's like you didn't eve..." but she stopped as she felt she couldn't move. "What is this? What is the meaning of this? But I should've known your reach!" she yelled seeing her shadow attached to Shikamaru's.

"I'll show you." Shikamaru said turning his head so she could see the waterfall spraying outwards. "Even with clear water, with this much you can make a shadow. By raising the waterfall, the reach of my technique increased by that much." Rosanna smirked and ran towards Kujaku. Rosanna got to her and hit Kujaku's forehead with her hand, making a hand sign with the other. "Nightmare of Death Jutsu" she said. At first nothing happened. Then Kujaku screamed and fell backwards, a trickle of blood coming from her mouth.

Walking back to where the fighting was Kayla saw Gaara getting up and Sakura running off. "What are you doing? Hurry to your student!" Naruto yelled at Gaara.

"I will save her. I'll finish this quickly." He said calmly.

"But..." Naruto was about to argue but Lee was hit and fell.

Gaara looked at Suiko but the next thing he knew he heard a sickening crack and Suiko fell to the ground. Kayla was right behind where he was standing, her club positioned where the back of his neck used to be. Everyone was silent. Suiko's neck was broken.

They heard a scream in the distance. "Gaara-sensei!!" it was Matsuri. Gaara ran in that direction.

Kayla was about to follow when she felt stinging in her arms. The cuts from the splinters had reopened. She unwrapped the bloody bandages she put on earlier. "You and Lee should wait for Sakura. She can heal that. She should be coming back soon." Naruto said. Kayla shook her head rewrapping her arms. "I will go after Gaara" Naruto said running towards the direction Gaara left. Kayla followed him. Reattaching her club onto her back she calmed herself before going into battle.

While Sakura healed Ino. Rosanna, Temari and Shikamaru got sprayed with water a little as the waterfall went back to its original place. Temari smiled at Shikamaru and Rosanna.

"What's with this smiling Temari?" Rosanna said.

"We got her good," she laughed

"Oh jeeze" Shikamaru grumbled

Shikamaru turned around and saw bugs in the sky pointing them in the right direction towards Gaara. "The last one. Gaara is chasing them," he said.

"What?" Temari said running in that direction

"Come on lets go" Rosanna said following

They left Ino with Sakura and while they ran and met up with Kiba and Akamaru, Choji, Konkuro, Neji, Hinata and Shino

Kayla ran as fast as she could along with Naruto. Even though she knew it wouldn't end up too bad without her help, didn't mean she was going to slack off like before. As they came to the valley where Gaara was fighting Kouki. "You get Matsuri. I'll help Gaara," she said to Naruto. Then she ran into fight before he could answer. She jumped in front of Gaara blocking the blades of the fang protection sword **(triple bladed flexible sword)** with her club. "Jeeze Gaara you get into all kinds of trouble, don't you." she said when he fell back on his butt. "Take a break for now"

"Hey!" Naruto yelled, "don't forget about me I'm in this fight too!"

"Who are you?" Kouki asked.

"To get to Gaara you'll have to go through us first" Kayla said.

"You're in my way you brats." He said. Sending a whirlwind at Naruto and knocking Kayla with the fang protection sword. "You'd do well to watch. The age where the five great countries rule will end... no, that's not all. Once the ultimate ningu of our artisan village is complete, ninja will no longer be of any use." He ranted

"What are you talking about?" Naruto asked.

"DO YOU KNOW HOW FUCKING ANNOYING MONOLOGING IS?" Kayla yelled at the top of her lungs. She hated when bad guys did this it drove her insane. She charged at him swinging her club over and over while the he either avoided it or blocked it with the fang protection sword. "Look," she said still swinging, "you may have a grudge on the other countries for the past but I don't really care"

"Why you insolent brat" he said putting her on the defense by shooting fire from the other sword. She jumped back and took off her cloak. It was slowing her down and if he did that again it would catch on fire. Kouki had started attacking Naruto. When Naruto fell down and Kouki was about to deal a fatal blow Gaara used the last of his sand to create a dome around Naruto protecting him. "Bastard" Kouki growled

"I made it by mixing sand and hard minerals in the soil. You can't break it with your silly toys. I will protect him with this power of mine!" Gaara yelled

"Idiocy!" Kouki said, "You, the Sand's fearsome ultimate weapon, are protecting others? What's more, you used your remaining chakra for your friend. But it will cost you your life!" he yelled and a metal thing came out of the ground creating a cage around Gaara.

"Shit" Kayla murmured running forwards to try and help.

"The preparations are now complete!" Kouki yelled

"You fucking bastard" Kayla yelled again trying to swing at Kouki. He blocked with one blade and slashed her side with another. She grunted in pain as she fell down. The sand dome fell away from Naruto.

Kouki laughed at Gaara being trapped. "What we want is Shukaku's chakra. Oh how we have waited for this. Now Gaara, hurry and become Shukaku to give that power to me"

"Gaara!" Naruto yelled running towards the cage, "I'll save you right now!" the gaps in the cage closed. No one saw the third eye Gaara made just outside the cave. "Hey you!" Naruto yelled at Kouki "what are you trying to do?"

"I'll show you the ultimate ningu that our founder, Seimei, created. It will finally be complete" he made hand signs and chakra started being sucked from the cage. Kayla stood holding her bleeding side. They could hear Gaara screaming.

"Gaara!" Naruto yelled.

The chakra shot out at a piece of the wall of the cliff beside them and pulled out a casket, which landed in front of Kouki. "Ooh, Lord Seimei, please use my body as a host and be resurrected." Light glowed from inside the casket and Kouki disappeared.

Kayla heard Gaara scream again and winced as she stumbled over to the cage and readied her club. She swung with all her might at the side of the cage. She stumbled from the vibration the impact sent her. Not a scratch was on the cage. "Damn it. Damn it! DAMN IT!!" she yelled falling to her knees from the pain in her side.

Naruto stood still confused by the disappearance of they're enemy when a rejuvenated Seimei walked out of the casket. "I am Seimei, founder of the Artisan Village" he raised his arms, "I have been resurrected as the ultimate weapon of the Artisan Village after a century." He did some hand signs and all the weapons attached to him. He laughed floating in the air. "My undying spirit has finally been rewarded. With this, our Artisan Village will reign over the shinobi villages." He looked to the cage. "I see. So you used to monster of the Sand Village as the source of my power."

Kayla lowered her head, "will.you.stupid.bastards.ever.stop.fucking.talking!" she shuttered with anger. For this guy to call Gaara a monster? She wouldn't let him get away with that.

"It's what Kouki was saying... there is a monster hidden in the body of the man called Gaara of the Desert. He will soon become the full monster, Shukaku, in that cage." Seimei said emotionlessly. Then he spread his arms wide "I will absorb the infinite chakra from Shukaku!"

"I won't let you do that!" Naruto yelled, running to attack Seimei. Kayla kept attacking the cage, hoping she could break it. Naruto couldn't get close to Seimei so he jumped on top of the cage, "Wait for me, Gaara. I'll rescue you!"

Kayla wasn't even making a scratch. She looked up at Naruto, "trade places. I take Seimei. You help Gaara." Naruto nodded he already had a kunai out and started jabbing at the cage.

Sakura, Ino and lee caught up to the rest of the group heading to the fight. "Shikamaru. Where's Gaara and Naruto?" lee asked

"Neji, Hinata. Report the current situation" Shikamaru said

"And who's there?" Rosanna added.

"There's a cage up ahead in a dead end. There's a huge amount of chakra being drawn from it" Hinata said

"Gaara is most likely in there." Neji added

"There are 4 people near the cage," Hinata said. Shikamaru jumped back to be level with Temari's jumping so they could talk. _'What are they talking about? Damn it I can't remember!'_ Rosanna thought racking her brain for anything about this episode. She got squat.

Kayla jumped over the cage to get to Seimei, club in hand.

"It's useless" Seimei said blowing her away with wind. Kayla kept running back to him occasionally getting to swing but always being blocked. This guy was too good for her. Naruto was trying different ways of getting the cage open. Resulting in his hands being injured from trying to pry it open. Kayla turned invisible trying to sneak up on him but as soon as she swung the fang protection sword hit her. Stabbing her leg. She yelled out in pain. Her head was already fuzzy from blood loss. Since Kayla couldn't move Seimei moved to get rid of Naruto. "Lets not waste any more time." He blew him away. Naruto pushed himself up as Seimei attacked with the fang protection sword. Dodging he stumbled forwards. "Great wind canon!" Seimei hit Naruto with cannonballs of air. Throwing him into the cliff wall and making a crater. Kayla tried to stand again but slipped. Seimei laughed "oh, how I have waited for this moment. Now, Shukaku, give me power!" more chakra was sucked from the cage, flowing into Seimei.

"No you don't!" Kayla yelled lunging for him again and getting slashed in the arm. Naruto stood up, surprising Seimei and Matsuri.

"Stop this futile resistance. Shukaku's power is already mine. I will declare war on the five great shinobi nations. The shinobi of those countries who have looked down at the shinobi of the Artisan Village will feel the wrath of a century old grudge. Its inevitable you become a sacrifice."

"Heh and I thought I could hold a grudge," Kayla muttered clamping her eyes shut in pain.

"You have got to be kidding me!" Naruto yelled "I will never give our power to the likes of you. I will not let you take any more chakra from Gaara! GOT THAT?!"

Kayla was near where Matsuri was hiding, watching. "How can he fight even after being beaten up that much?" Matsuri murmured.

"Brat, why do you go so far? What is the monster of the sand to you?"

"Gaara is..." Naruto said, "Gaara is my friend!"

Matsuri gasped; "fighting for his friends..." she looked at her jyouhyou.

"Very well, then die!" Seimei said attacking Naruto with the super heads of the dragon protection sword. Naruto braced for impact but it didn't come. Matsuri caught all three with her jyouhyou. "Girl, what are you doing?" Seimei asked.

"I finally understand what Gaara-sensei meant. Weapons took away my parent's lives but they can also save the lives of the people precious to you!" she said

"How foolish" Seimei pulled with the super headed blades and threw Matsuri out of the way. Kayla just had enough focus to catch her before she hit the ground but her head was still spinning. They heard growling getting louder from the cage.

"Aw shit" Kayla moaned.

"So it's finally begun," Seimei said as he floated away from the cage and Shukaku's arm broke it open sending dust all around.

"Gaara-sensei..." Matsuri mumbled.

"Gaara!" Naruto yelled happily. Kayla stood up one hand on the side of her head. The dust cleared and they saw the half possessed Gaara growling, saliva dripping. "Gaara..." Naruto said now shocked and worried. Gaara faced Seimei growling.

"Oh? So this is Shukaku. This is the first time I've seen the real thing." Seimei said calmly.

Matsuri was shocked and scared. "Oi, kid... Matsuri." Kayla said trying to clear her head. "Get going. It's dangerous here."

"But Gaara-sensei is..."she mumbled.

CLICK. There goes Kayla's temper. "SHUT UP! Gaara is trying to protect you and all you can see is what he's like now? You're just like the rest of them! Now move it!" she yelled.

"Y-yes" Matsuri stuttered. Everyone else arrived at the opening of the dead-end.

"Hey, is that supposed to be..." Shikamaru asked

"Yeah, that's Gaara. He's starting to turn into Shukaku." Temari said

"Gaara!" Konkuro yelled worridly

Sakura noticed Naruto, Matsuri and Kayla nearby. "Naruto!" her and Hinata run over, followed by everyone else.

"Naruto!" Hinata said

"Hinata, Sakura..." Naruto said

"Matsuri, Are you alright?" Temari asked

"Yes, but Gaara-sensei is..." Matsuri murmured

Naruto tried to go help Gaara but Sakura stopped him. "Hold it! You're seriously injured!"

"But..." Naruto started but was cut off by Sakura.

"Even if you go out again, you'll just be unable to move! I'm going to tend to your injuries first."

"This is bad. It's only a matter of time." Temari said

"Just as I thought... Sakura, hurry it up! Looks like we don't have much time." Shikamaru said

"Oh ye of little faith" Kayla said laughing.

"Kayla is that you?!" Rosanna asked surprised. Kayla crossed her arms looked down and slowly nodded. "OH MY FUCKING GOD!!" Rosanna yelled tackling Kayla down in a hug.

"Get off me!" Kayla yelled trying to push her best friend off her.

"I'm allowed to do this. I fucking missed you... I knew that you were alive!" she said still hugging her.

"Ya well I don't really feel like dieing so just get off me." She said, and then she looked away, "and... Sorry" she muttered.

"Sorry about what?" Rosanna asked.

Kayla looked at her for a second. She wanted to tell her everything she learned from her sensei but she couldn't. Not here. "Never mind" she said pushing Rosanna off and standing up.

"WHAT!! I haven't seem you for who knows how long and you say never mind!?" Rosanna yelled

"JUST LEAVE IT! Gaara is about to fight the ultimate weapon of the artisan village, you'll have time to interrogate me later!" Kayla yelled only to start coughing up blood. She looked at the blood in her hand.

"Ok, alright." Rosanna said defeated.

Everyone else was talking about the current situation.

Neji activated his Byakugan, "what's this?" he asked in alarm.

"What's wrong, Neji?" Lee asked

"There's a powerful chakra flowing between the armor this bastard is wearing and the half-transformed Gaara" Neji said

"That person said that he was Seimei, founder of the Artisan Village, and that he has been reborn as the ultimate weapon." Matsuri said

"That bastard! He stole Gaara's chakra!" Naruto growled

"Come to think of it, we also fought someone with similar armor and my chakra was stolen too" Lee said

"Armor that absorbs chakra... we can't be careless and get to close to it." Shino murmured

"Well, what can we do?" Shikamaru said exasperated.

Kayla reluctantly stayed still as Sakura finished with Naruto and started to heal her.

There was a moment. Gaara closed his eyes and the sand started to fall away. "Gaara!" Naruto yelled

"Gaara-sensei is returning to normal!" Matsuri squeeked.

"What's happening to him?" Naruto asked

"He could be trying to suppress his chakra with his own will." Temari said

"But why? Wouldn't that only weaken his attack power?" Shikamaru said

"Even so, he chose to fight using his own power, not one he can't control." Konkuro said

"At least someone gets it. Good job doll boy." Kayla said

"They're puppets!!" Konkuro yelled. Rosanna laughed.

Seimei started to attack Gaara. Jumping to dodge one he got hit with the other two. As Gaara landed he held his side and winced. Then he smirked. Everyone heard him yell out a jutsu.

"We might want to move" Kayla said standing up.

"But he has no sand." Kiba said

"I agree with Kayla" Rosanna said helping her to jump to some rocks above.

Then rocks started to fall off the cliff wall, breaking down into smaller pieces until there was a tidal wave of sand. Gaara rose with it and Seimei got buried. The other ninja jumped to some high rocks were Kayla and Rosanna already were. The sand went all the way over some of the trees and buried to trunks of others. Wind blew from out of the sand and Seimei rose from it. The eyes on the armor started to glow.

"Gaara's chakra is being sucked out!" Neji yelled

"Gaara-sensei!" Matsuri said worriedly

"Damn it..." Naruto said ready to run into battle.

"Wait, Naruto." Shikamaru said

"What, Shikamaru?! Don't stop me!" Naruto yelled

"Even if you go you'll only be in the way. That, and our Gaara is strong" Temari said

"Watch and see" Kayla smirked. Rosanna nodded smiling.

"Gaara..." Naruto muttered

Gaara raised his sand and sand started to form something in it. "Ultimate Attack: Shukaku's Spear" a huge spear that kinda looked like a claw with red marks formed. Gaara threw it and it went right into the mouth of the armor. Seimei gasped in pain. The armor crumbled away and the spear was sticking into him. He fell to the ground where the sand swallowed him. Then Gaara slammed his hands onto the sand "Giant Sand Burial" waves of pressure crushed down shaking the ground.

"Alright!" Naruto yelled in victory

"Gaara-sensei won!" Matsuri yelled in glee.

Kayla was already running out. Naruto, Matsuri, Sakura, Lee, Shikamaru, Konkuro and Temari also ran. The others walked. Gaara looked at them then fell over. Everyone's running doubled in speed as they saw this. Sakura checked his pulse. "He's fine. Just exhausted from using so much chakra in one go." She said

"Gaara suppressed Shukaku with his own will" Temari said

"Yeah" Konkuro agreed

**Gaara-frenzy - So that's all I got. The next chapter will be out soon since I'm already done it. I'm going to thank each of the reviewers in every chapter now because I think it's nice. I got a laptop so now I can write more often. I realized that I really don't have much of a plot so I'm going to start working on that after next chapter. All I can say is Please Review, it makes me feel better**


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

Just so you know:

"CAPS ARE YELLING OR ENPHACIZING"

'_Italics are thinking'_

"Regular speech"

'Shukaku speaking'

**Gaara-frenzy - I got nothing to say. **

**Chapter 21**

Kayla picked up her cloak and put it on, and then let out a long, loud whistle, which was answered by a howl. Kakashi and Jiraiya came and helped bring Gaara, who was passed out, and Naruto who next passed out from blood loss. "Come on," Rosanna said to Kayla, "I want to get back to sleep in my bed" Kayla answered with a 'hn' and jumped behind the group of ninja's proceeding to the leaf village. "Hey, where have you been these last months?" she asked following Kayla.

"Training." Kayla muttered

"But why didn't you let me know you were alright?" she said curiously.

"I... I was busy. I would have but I needed to finish training first..." she muttered

"I see... do you need a place to stay the night?"

"No I'm good"

"You sure... you and me can have a movie night and just chat all night long... have like a sleep over..."

"No. I'm good"

"Ok, whatever you say."

"From what I understand, you were in the hospital for quite a while"

"Yes sadly... god I hated that"

"..." Kayla gave her an I-told-you-so look.

"Hey, at least I help them out..."

"Oh really. So how many did you take on before being rescued?"

"About 10 of them"

"And how many went down by you?"

"About 3 I think"

"..." Kayla gave her a blank look. "mhm"

"Hey, its not that bad, is it?" Rosanna said

Ignoring this Kayla asked, "Where were your injuries?"

"All over" Rosanna said not wanting to get into detail.

Kayla sighed. She put a hand to her forehead. Rosanna heard a muffled "my fault" and then Kayla disappeared. Completely. By chakra sense Rosanna could see she was way far ahead of the group. Seeing as Kayla was gone she ran up to Shikamaru. "We did good"

"Ya" he said

"Is that all you have to say?" she mocked putting her hands on her hips.

"Troublesome" he muttered

"What was that?" she said. He looked at her with his usual bored expression and put an arm on her waist. "What?" she asked smiling.

"Nothing... I'm just glad you're able to be here." He said.

Rosanna smiled at him. Soon enough they were in the village and Gaara and Naruto were being admitted to the hospital. Temari, Konkuro and Matsuri accompanied Gaara into the hospital and Sakura and Shikamaru had to go see Tsunade. Everyone else just left. Rosanna walked to a training ground bringing some drawing utensils. Sitting against one of the training logs she waited and drew. After a few minutes Shikamaru came sauntering over to her. "I thought I'd find you here." He mumbled to her. He sat down beside her and put an arm around her. Placing down her drawing stuff Rosanna snuggled into his chest. He tipped her chin up to his face and kissed her gently. As they were about to make-out they hear a crackling. When Rosanna looked up she saw a tree falling towards them. She squeezed her eyes shut and waited for an impact but it never came.

She peeked one eye open and saw the tree landed a few feet away. "What the fucking hell?" she said.

Shikamaru was worried too because all of the trees near the hidden leaf village were strong and didn't just fall down. "That's odd," he muttered under his breath.

"Ya no fucking duh." Rosanna said standing up. Looking down the base of the tree she saw another weird sight. A red, black and brown wolf walking along the fallen tree towards them. She stared at the wolf and the wolf stopped and stared back. "What's with the wolf? Is it from the Inuzuka clan?" Rosanna asked Shikamaru.

"No, I don't think so. I don't think they have that kind of dog." He said. Another crash sounded and birds flew from the treetops then the wolf turned and ran towards the noise.

"What the fucking hell was that!!" Rosanna said as she and Shikamaru followed the wolf. They had trouble keeping up with it and barley caught glimpses of it. But they kept hearing more crashes. A tree almost hit Rosanna but Shikamaru pulled her out of the way. "Thanks" she said, "now where the fuck did it go?" She saw it laying down looking into a clearing where the tree fell "There it is" Shikamaru and Rosanna walked closer to it. It looked at them then back at the clearing were another tree fell from, it barked. Then a few seconds after a tree falls right towards Rosanna and Shikamaru. They avoided the tree but another one fell towards them. Everything stopped. They heard howling and yelling. Looking into the clearing they saw a person, cloaked and masked yelling and charging at a tree. By sensing the chakra Rosanna realized that it was Kayla. She hit the tree with her spiked club and at first nothing happened. It looked like one spike stuck in, then the whole tree fell down and the wolf they were following jumped on top. "Hey Kayla" Rosanna said. Kayla jumped five feet into the air. Shikamaru looks at Rosanna funny. "Its her... I just can tell"

"Fuck, Rosanna what are you doing here"

"I was at the training grounds and the trees start to fall and we followed the wolf"

She looks at the wolf standing on the fallen tree. "That's Eri, I guess I got carried away" she put her club on her back and snapped her fingers. The wolf jumped down and followed her as she walked towards Rosanna taking off the cloth covering her face.

"Yea I guess… But anyways it nice to see you Kayla"

"Umm, ya, lets head back to the village now"

"Ok, let go come on Shika"

"Psh, your still hanging with lazy-ass?" she almost laughed.

"Yea, yea, whatever"

Kayla jumped through the trees, Eri following on the ground. Rosanna and Shikamaru followed Kayla and soon they were in the training area.

"Kayla, what are you doing tonight?" Rosanna asked.

Kayla gave her a blank look, "obviously I have nothing to do but I already said I'm not staying with you. Tch, I should probably check on Gaara" she started to walk away.

"WHAT THE HELL! I haven't seen you in god knows how long and you won't even hang out with me!!" Rosanna yelled.

Kayla stopped in her tracks but said nothing.

"Kayla, what the hell is the matter?" Rosanna asked.

"Its…" Kayla started; she wanted to talk to her friend but at the same time she didn't, "nothing."

"Nothing my ass!" Rosanna yelled.

Kayla turned around and crossed her arms. "Fine, but we'll have to ditch lazy-ass first."

"Deal." Rosanna smiled and told Shikamaru that she'd see him later. Kayla, Rosanna and Eri walked outside the walls of the hidden leaf village. Kayla stopped when the gates were out of sight and leaned against a tree. "So what's up?" Rosanna asked.

Kayla looked very stressed out and put a hand over her eyes. "Have you ever thought of how we got here?"

"No not really, have you?"

Kayla ran a hand through her hair. "Well… um" she said slightly panicked. She turned around and banged her head against the tree. "Damn it" she muttered.

"What?"

"During my months of training… my sensei was the person who brought us here. Or more specifically me here." She banged her head again and Eri started growling, "Your not supposed to be here. That's my fault. You could've lived a normal life without stupid ninja's attacking you and near death experiences. It's my fault if you get hurt or die"

"What?! I don't get, how is it your fault?"

Kayla closed her eyes as a trickle of blood ran down her face from the wound she made by banging her head. "My sensei made a jutsu that brought me here. Remember in the forest? When I grabbed onto you I dragged you along. Its my fault you're here and not safe."

"I don't care about that! I'm glad I'm here. If I wasn't you'd still be gone and I'd be wondering where you were!"

"You'd get over that! It's better than being in danger constantly!"

"I'd rather be in danger than not knowing where you were. You're the closest thing I have to family!"

Kayla still didn't look at her. "You always did hate to watch from the sidelines." She murmured.

"Ya I know." Rosanna grabbed Kayla's shoulder and spun her around to face her, the slapped her hard. Kayla gaped, wide-eyed at Rosanna. _'Did she just??'_ "What, you surprised that I'll hit you across the goddamn face?" Rosanna mocked. Kayla was still too shocked to say anything. "Goddamn it, say something Kayla!"

Kayla looked at Rosanna then sent a punch to her face that sent her stumbling backwards, "you didn't expect me to just take that did you… sis?" she grinned.

"Well I'm glad you'll fight back" Rosanna stood up and giggled.

Kayla sighed and sat down with her back against the tree, wiping the blood off her forehead. She looked at the blood on her hand. "So what have you been doing these last months, other than being in the hospital?"

"Training! What did you think I'd be doing? Sitting on my ass doing nothing?"

Kayla rolled her eyes, "so what about you and lazy-ass?"

"Nothing new because we're both getting lots of missions" Rosanna said. "So how are you and Gaara?" Kayla's face immediately darkened. "What is it? Spill."

"There is nothing of a relationship whatsoever. I only just met up with him yesterday when he got a mission to get rid of me."

"Whaa??" Rosanna gave her a weird look.

"You saw me. In the desert. I would check who was entering or leaving Suna and travelers started to notice so the council sent Gaara to 'eliminate the threat' I ended up convincing the council to make me a sand ninja."

"So it was you that I saw"

"Ya"

"Why didn't you come over?! I knew it was you by your chakra."

"I wasn't done with my training yet and Eri wouldn't have let anyone near me."

"It was me of all people!"

"I can't help it if he's overly protective"

"Whatever"

"Lets get back now"

"Ok, Shika's probably worried"  
Kayla stood up and they walked back to the village. Eri ran into the forest as they walked through the gates. "I should find Temari and Mr.makeup. We'll probably be leaving as soon as Gaara is up and going."

"Ok, write sometimes so we can keep in touch."

"Ok, I'll try"

They left for the hospital and found Matsuri, Temari and Konkuro sitting in the waiting room. "He up yet?" Kayla asked

"Ya we were about to go look for you. Where did you go? You disappeared all of a sudden," Temari said.

"Just talking with Rosanna" Kayla said pointing to Rosanna who was talking to the secretary. "Are we leaving soon?"

"We just need the doctor to let Gaara leave and we'll be going." Konkuro said.

A few hours later Kayla, Matsuri, Temari, Konkuro and Gaara were ready to go at the gate. Shikamaru and Rosanna were seeing them off. They said their goodbyes and started the three-day trek to Suna.

**Gaara-frenzy - this ones shorter than usual, but the next one is just weird. I wait for 3 reviews then I update. Please review!!**


	22. Chapter 22

Just so you know:

"CAPS ARE YELLING OR ENPHACIZING"

'_Italics are thinking'_

"Regular speech"

**_'Shukaku speaking'_**

**Gaara-frenzy -YAY I got four reviews this time!! Thank you ****Mrs. Neji Uchiha****, ****itachi girl88****, ****Felix the Eeveetrainer**** and ****OoOlady heatherOoO!! My computer was being screwy so I would have updated sooner but anyway, this chapter is made out of letters sent between Rosanna and Kayla and a surprise at the end!! So here it is.**

**Chapter 22**

Kayla rolled up a note and attached it to the messenger hawk. As it flew out the window she sighed, strolling out into the desert with Eri, soaking in the warm rays.

* * *

Rosanna received the letter and jumped up and down. It was great hearing from her friend. Running into the house she locked the door so no one would interrupt her. Unrolling the letter she began reading.

* * *

Rosanna

You told me to write you so here it is. The village council trusts me more now but occasionally I notice ANBU following me. Idiots, you'd think they'd know to mask their chakra. Anyways I've got my own apartment now and I'm getting more missions related to my skills. I can't say more than that because of the council but you get what I mean. How are you doing? I know your schedule must be busy with the village as it is. I hope your staying out of trouble  
And the hospital.

Kayla

* * *

Rosanna Quickly got a new piece of paper and started writing a reply.

* * *

Kayla

Well at least you did what I said…. Hehe… yes. You are right that I've been busy with the village and you know who. Well I've been in the hospital but not for what you think. I've been giving them a hand since they've been short on nurses. I'm doing well and having LOTS of fun with Shika. I hope the ANBU stop following you soon. Oh how are you and Gaara. Well have fun and stay out of trouble.

Rosanna

* * *

Deciding she would send it the next morning, she bounded out of the room.

Next week she got a new letter. She quickly began to read.

* * *

Rosanna

It's getting rather boring sometimes. Gaara has been acting strangely and Konkuro keeps getting on my case but I'm not sure why, I end up tuning him out after a bit. It's getting annoying. I should shut him up but the council doesn't like the idea of me beating up the fourth kazekage's son. Stupid bastards. Don't have too much FUN with Shikamaru or I'll have to come kick his ass. It's nice to know you're helping the nurses; maybe you can treat your own wounds when you fall down the stairs. I don't know what you're implying with Gaara and me. You know me; trouble finds me not the other way around. As for having fun, we'll have to see if I get any good missions.

Kayla

* * *

She began to right her reply.

* * *

Kayla

How has he been acting weird? If you won't kill Konkuro, I will. At lease you can tune him out. WHAT I THOUGHT YOU AND GAARA WERE DATING!! What happened between you two? What I'm not allow to have fun with Shika and if he tries anything more them making out. HE WOULD BE DEAD MEAT!! I don't fall down the goddamn stairs. But the hospital has been very thankful, that I have been helping out since they've having a very bad flu season here. Yes trouble does find you. And troublesome people find me… isn't that right.

Well love ya

Rose

* * *

Rosanna

I don't know but he's different. You can't kill Konkuro or you would start a war and then it would be my job to fix it. Gaara and me are nowhere near dating. We weren't on good terms since the Sasuke thing. Then I left for months the last thing I said was 'lets be friends' or some shit like that. I'm glad you have a good sense of control in your relationship. I do remember you falling down the stairs in the orphanage. It's unbearable. I think this town is obsessed with festivals. When I asked Temari about it she said it was to keep up moral, THEN she had the nerve to say I should go to one with someone. I hate festivals, and who the hell would I go with. Konkuro and Temari now are both being annoying and the missions are getting shorter and easier. They're the same rank as before but I complete them way too fast. Anian-sensei gave harder missions.

Kayla

* * *

Hey sis

Oh I see. Yea I know… but you know I was joking, about Konkuro, right? Do I wanna even asked why you two are nowhere. Yea I know that you didn't cope well with the Sasuke thing. Well I am glad that I'm dating Shika. Just deal with the festivals. And GO WITH SOMEONE!! Hint Hint nudge nudge GO WITH GAARA!! You two were really good together. I mean that.

Love ya

Rosanna

* * *

The next time she got mail there were two instead of one. It confused her. The first was the regular one from Kayla but the other was from Konkuro and Temari. Quickly she opened them and read Kayla's first.

* * *

Rosanna

Whatever. I don't even like Gaara like that. I was being selfish before, acting because of what we knew. It was stupid of me. Gaara is acting so strange though. And when I asked him about it he said he had something to do and left. Then Konkuro and Temari got on my case about it. I don't get them. I'm thinking of taking a vacation and going to see my sensei. Everything is so confusing.

Kayla

* * *

The other was very short and confusing.

* * *

Rosanna

I know this is weird but can you come to the Sand Village. You're like Kayla's sister, right? There's a problem and we need your help. Keep it a secret from Kayla; we need your help for her and Gaara.

Sincerely Konkuro and Temari

P.S. We'll tell you more when you come.

* * *

In confusion she wrote two replies.

* * *

Kayla

Ok whatever… do what you think is right and have fun on whatever you do… anyway I'm going on a mission for a couples days.

Love ya

Rosanna

* * *

Konkuro and Temari

Ok when and for how long. Oh and I'm not her sis but we like sisters

Rosanna

* * *

After her mission she found two more letters

* * *

Rose

I didn't mean to tick you off too. Gaara is now avoiding me for some reason. Konkuro and Temari seemed to have backed off too. I'm even more confused. I don't think it will last to long though. The council won't even give me a vacation so my travel plans are gone.

Kayla

* * *

Rosanna

I told Konkuro you weren't actually her sister but he wouldn't give me the letter. Could come as soon as possible on vacation leave for a few weeks. We really need your help.

Temari

* * *

Writing quick replies she sent them off immediately.

* * *

Kayla

It's ok don't worry about it. Well that good that they back off…. It been really boring here.

Love ya

Rose

* * *

Temari

Just let me talk to the hokage and I will come soon.

Rose

* * *

Since it was late Rosanna went to bed after I quick goodnight to Shikamaru. She'd deal with travel plans tomorrow.

**Gaara-frenzy - ok so it's not much of a surprise but anyway I'm moving in a week so not much writing time, and this was the last one I had ready but I'll try. I just want to point out that the letters didn't come every week and those were just the important ones. In actuality about a year and a half is shown through this chapter. PLEASE REVIEW!! Thank you!!**


	23. Chapter 23

**Gaara-frenzy - I am so so so so sooooo sorry for not updating in so so so loooong. I've had half this chapter sitting in my laptop forever and just finished editing it. Thank you Thank you Thank you for reviewing Felix the Eeveetrainer, OoOlady heatherOoO, ANBU are sexy, and ShikaKibaShinoGal!!!! I am so going to try to update faster, but now with school up and going it's harder. Plus I need to get Kairi to write. I GOT INJURED IN GYM CLASS. My leg snapped the wrong way.. It's ok now though... People should read the story Serenity by The Angel Serenity. It's a good GaaraXOC story, and it needs more reviews. Anyway, to get to the story now.. AGAIN I'M SORRY FOR BEING SLOW!!! -.-'**

Chapter 23

The next morning Rosanna left for the Hokage tower. When Shizune showed her into the office, Tsunade was signing some of the mountains of paper on her desk. "What is it?" she asked putting down her pen.

"Lady Tsunade may I… um…. Go to hidden in sand village?"

"Why," asked Tsunade?

"Um…to see my sister Kayla."

" Isn't she just a really close friend?"

"Yea, she is but we are the only we family we have."

"Ok, so how long will you be gone for?"

"Um… for about 3 weeks."

"Fine, get going" Tsunade said taking a swig of sake.

"Thank you Lady Tsunade… so much."

Rosanna ran out of Tsunade's office to Shikamaru's house to pack her bags. When she walked into to Shikamaru's place she saw him sitting on his couch topless. "Hey Shika I'm about to go see Kayla for 3 weeks."

"What? When were you going to tell me?"

"What I just told you and I decide to this morning. What I'm not allow going?" she asked sarcastically.

"Ya, but next tell me earlier. It'll be less troublesome" He got up and kissed her " have fun and I'll miss you."

"I will and I'll miss you too," she said as she walked into their room to start packing.

When she finished she ran out the door calling back "Bye Shika" she heard him mutter 'troublesome' as she closed the door but didn't stop running. She wanted to see what Temari and Konkuro wanted and it was already a three day trip just to get there, she didn't want to waist anymore time.

**3 Days Later**

Guards greeted Rosanna at the gate, as she walked out of the canyon opening Temari ran up to greet her. "Hey Temari" Rosanna said

"Hey, how was your trip?"

"Long"

"Come on, let's get started." Temari said pulling Rosanna to the sand siblings house.

As they walked into the house Rosanna asked, "hey can I get some food first, I'm hungry"

"Ya sure help yourself," Temari said sitting on the couch.

Rosanna walked into the kitchen and saw Konkuro without his hat on, looking through the fridge. She grabbed a cola and walked back into the living room. Konkuro followed behind her with half a sandwich shoved in his mouth. "Ok so what am I supposed to do while I'm here?" Rosanna asked curiously sitting on a chair while Konkuro stood leaning on the doorway to the kitchen.

"We're trying to hook up Gaara and Kayla, Gaara is really unhappy without her and well we thought you could help" Temari said imploringly.

Rosanna dropped her cola and gaped "What?!?" she looked from Temari to Konkuro. "You want me to get Kayla and Gaara together?" she asked confused

"Uhhh… well… ya we want you to help since you know Kayla like you're her sister" Temari said

"Well ya I know but meddling might not work" Rosanna pointed out

"Kayla likes him too, she just doesn't want to admit it" Konkuro said with his mouth full of sandwich

"I'm not making any promises. I'll talk to her but I won't make her date him" Rosanna said

"You'll see what we mean went you talk to her. They would better together" Konkuro said

"I agree but I wont make her"

"Do you want to talk to her now?" Temari asked

"Sure" Rose said excited at the chance to talk to her best friend/sister.

"She's probably dominating the ring again," Konkuro says grinning "I'll show you where she is"

"Ok"

Konkuro walked out of the apartment with Temari following after Rosanna. They walked down the road making different turns and coming to a big crowd. Konkuro started pushing through the crowd. They're cheering to the sounds of battle coming from the center. When Temari, Konkuro and Rosanna got through the crowd there's was a knee-high bar creating a ring that the people were crowded around. In the ring there are 4 people.

"Who are the 4 people?" Rosanna asked, not being able to see with the desert sun shining in her eyes.

"You'll see" Konkuro said, joining in cheering. 3 jonins and Kayla wearing her mask with Eri beside her were standing in the ring facing each other. Eri tacked and bit one of the jonin while Kayla swung her club at another. The third tried to sneak up behind Kayla, katana in hand.

"Oh" Rosanna said in recognition and slightly worried

Kayla ducked and the jonin accidentally slashed his partner instead. Kayla kneed the one with the katana in the gut and Eri finished the last one. Half the crowd cheer and half of them boo. Kayla ignored the crowd and just put her club on her back and walked up to what looked like a judge. Taking some money from him and counting it she walked out of the crowd with Eri behind her, growling at the closer people. Some of the people that were cheering ran over to Kayla calling things like "wow a three on one no Justus that's so cool" or "damn I wish I could be that strong will you help me with my training"

But Kayla just keeps walking saying "go away I don't need people like you following me around, get lost"

Rosanna ran up to Kayla as she left. "Kayla, Kayla, long time no see" Rosanna yelled.

Kayla's head spun in Rosanna's direction at the sound of her name "what the hell... WHY THE FUCK ARE YOU HERE ROSE!"

"I came to say hi," Rosanna said still happily

"Holy shit! you could've sent that in your last letter or something! I almost took your head off because only the idiot ANBU sneak up on me and only higher ups know my name!" Kayla said angrily

"Well sorry, I got some time off and it was all of a sudden so..." Rosanna trailed off thinking something was wrong

"Fine whatever"

"Well how have you been?" Rosanna said trying to make conversation.

"Fine, I told you everything in the letters, the Sand Sibs are annoying me, council won't let me off for vacation, all of the missions are easy"

"Yea I know... I well I'm staying that sand sibs place right now" Rosanna said plainly.

There's a moment of silence where Kayla's anger increases visibly "great have fun with that I'm sure that'll be just awesome" Kayla said with malice.

"What the hell happen to you!?!? You're not the same Kayla I knew before! I miss her!"

Kayla's fury seemed to thicken the surrounding air "I think I'll go if I'm that different from before. Have fun with them" Kayla turned and walked away disappearing into nothing as Eri ran off down a side road.

_'Oh god what did I do now' _Rosanna thought sadly

Temari and Konkuro walked up "how'd it go?" Konkuro said

"I don't know she just mad at me now since I told her at I was staying with you" Rosanna said confused

Temari sighed and said, "She probably would've found any reason to be mad"

"Not with me" Rosanna said forcefully, trying to convince them and herself.

"Ok, ok think what you want but, she changed to being mad at everyone a little while ago and then when Gaara tried to help she snapped at him, we tried to defend him but she separated herself from us. The only things she ever does is missions and fighting in the ring," Konkuro explained

"Ok talk to them to give her some time off"

The siblings looked at each other "the council is hard to convince. And if we manage to get her a break from missions she'll still have to stay in the village. They made that rule so that she can always be on call for... her type of mission... and because they don't want to trust her, if you want we can try"

"That will work, do what ever you can ok"

"Ok I'll try" Temari says teleporting to the kage tower

Rosanna went back to the siblings' house to rest, sitting in Temari's room she thought over what happened. Temari came back a couple hours later.

"Hey" Rosanna said seeing Temari walk in.

"Hey, I got them to agree for a couple weeks unless her... special type of mission comes up because I told them it was so you could visit her. They're telling her tomorrow" Temari explained

"Nice" said Rosanna, glad that Temari got it "I think it might work"

"Lets see if it does, we ca get a spot outside the window to hear" Konkuro said, standing at the door, thinking of eavesdropping on the council.

"Ok" Rosanna said

**The next day**

Outside the meeting room window they hear the door open and close and greetings between Kayla and the council members.

"It has come to our attention that you haven't gotten any breaks from missions since you started" one of them starts off.

Rosanna got closer to the widow to listen better

"Correct" Kayla said formally "why is that important sir?"

"We still don't want you to leave the village but we heard your sister was in the village so we are going to give you a break from missions" there was complete silence for a moment.

"What?" Kayla said angrily, trying to stay calm.

_'Oh god what did I do' _Rosanna thought, hearing the anger in her voice

"You will receive no missions for 3 weeks" one of the older council members said calmly. There was more silence.

"Sir, I would gladly continue on with my missions" Kayla said regaining some of her composure

"No, no you deserve a break" the younger council member said

"Really I would be grateful for missions," Kayla said desperately

"You will be grateful without them. Dismissed" an elder council member said, getting bored of the meeting.

"Yes sir" she said angrily.

From the window, Temari, Konkuro and Rosanna hear the door open and slam shut. Then they see Kayla exit the building with Eri beside her.

**A few hours later**

Rosanna was walking around the village when she saw Kayla and ran up to her. Kayla was still angry and tried to ignore Rosanna and keep walking.

"Hey what the hell?! Why aren't you talking to me? I came to see you!" Rosanna yelled

"So? People come to see me all the time but they aren't worth it. So tell me why I should think differently hmm? What is it you want?" Kayla said coldly

"To see you," Rosanna pleaded

Kayla scowled "why would you want to see me? You saw me the other day didn't you?"

"Your my best friend!! I know there's something wrong and you won't tell me!"

"Something wrong, eh? Well, except for the fact that I have no mission for as long as you're around, and that I cant find any solitude, I cant think of anything that could possibly be wrong" Kayla said sarcastically

"Well that's not the only think that's wrong and I know it. You need a break sometimes, all right? To have some fun with and old friend," she yelled

Kayla sneered at this comment. "Oh really, I do, do I? I never need a break," Kayla explained "Missions give me something to think about, now what do I have to do, huh? Having fun with old friends? Ha! That sounds horrible"

"What the hell happen with Gaara and you anyways?" Rosanna said quickly changing the subject in hopes to surprise an answer out of her.

"What happened?" Kayla said surprised, "Oh I see now, that's why you're here" Kayla said furiously

"NO, That not it!" Rosanna tried to explain, "Temari got worried about it, all right? They started to write to me to come see you and let you have some fun. AND AREN'T I ALLOW TO WONDER WHAT HAPPEN BETWEEN YOU TWO!!!" Rosanna yelled realizing Kayla didn't answer her question.

Kayla seemed infuriated "Temari started this? well great, guess what? NOTHING FUCKING HAPPENED!" she yelled

"I've been worried about you, you've been so busy lately and you keep yourself busy when something's wrong" Rosanna reasoned

Kayla glared at her "Nothings wrong. Nothing happened. The ONLY reason I'm keeping myself BUSY is because I ENJOY IT" Kayla screamed

"Ok, whatever" Rosanna said walking away pissed. She would find out someway, but not when Kayla was that angry.

**Gaara-frenzy - So everyone is pissed off now. I'm gong to pump out two chapters each in Kayla's or Rosanna's Point of View. Soon I**** hope. Rosanna is first. Reviews are needed to make me want to write more!!! I hope you liked the chapter!!! PLEASE REVEIW~.~**


	24. Rosanna's ChapterChapter 24

Kairi: I finally finished, oh god that took long enough.... Gaara-frenzy is making me finish this chapter the night be for my GOD DAMN MOTHER FUCKING math exam... exams while the public bus are on strike. So I'm staying at her house for exam week since her house is walking distance from our high school....XD!!! SLEEPOVER WITH GAARA-FRENZY FOR 3 DAYS...in between babysitting. What do you bet I will get any sleep with her at the foot of the bed on the floor? 

Rosanna's Chapter

The day after I got to sand village I woke up beside a big royal purple teddy bear. I sat up in bed "where the fucking hell am I? Oh yea I'm here in the sand village" I got my ass out of bed and headed to the kitchen. " Morning guys. What happen last night? " I asked

"Morning! You were drinking last night," Konkuro said cheerily

"I did what?" I asked, confused

"You got drunk." Temari said

"I did? That's why I feels so crappy, god I'm stupid but anyways what today plan?" I said changing the subject, not wanting to know why Konkuro was grinning.

"We can go out today and talk about plans," Temari said

"Ok" I said as I grabbed a coke-a-cola and sat down at the table to drink it. "Well, Temari do you want to go shopping and do other stuff today?"

"Wants the other stuff?"

"I want to get a tattoo," I said

"A tattoo!?" Temari said shocked.

"Yea, I want to get a tattoo on my lower back of a skull with a rose in its mouth" I explained

"I'll come with you" Temari said as sat down with a bowl of cereal.

"Well I'm going to get dressed and then we can go" I got up and headed to Temari's room to throw on some clothes, and shoes. I ran down stairs, before heading out of the door I grabbed Temari by the arm. "Come on, let's go"

We walked to the tattoo parlour and went in. "well this is what I want" I showed the person the picture.

"Ok come with me. You sit down in the chair. Where do you want this rose?" We walked to the back and I sat down.

"My lower back. Please" I said and the person started preparing the ink.

After that painful experience, Temari and I went back to the Sand siblings house and ate ice cream watching a movie staring some chick named Yukie Fujikaze. The movie was boring ish but we had junk food and ice cream so it was fun. After all that Sugar I felt really hyper and went to run around. On my walk/run I saw a mother with her kid at the park. I smiled as I remembered my mom.

Flashback

_I squirmed in my bed as my mommy tucked me in. "read me a story mommy!" I giggled she laughed and sat down beside my bed. _

"_Alright Hun, what one do you want to hear"_

"_The zodiac one mommy" I said happily_

"_Ok. The Jade emperor was having a big feast for all the animals so he could select the twelve zodiac signs. The rat was in charge of inviting everyone but when he went to tell the cat he decided to play a trick and tell him it was the day after the banquet. Since the cat and the rat were good friends the cat believed the rat and slept through the banquet __thinking that it was the next day. The rat on the other hand rode all the way to the jade palace on the ox's back. When the cat found out, he vowed to be the rat's natural enemy for ages to come. Now will you go to be dear?"_

"_No!" I giggled. My mom laughed and started tickling me. _

End Flashback

I smiled at the memory even though it was sad my mom was gone. I used to get very depressed when I remembered my mom right after she died.

Flashback

_I was sitting in a corner with my head on my arm crying my eyes out. Kayla walked over beside me and sat down. Even though I didn't pay attention to her she stayed there. I pushed her away "get the hell away I want to be alone"_

_Kayla stiffened and attempted to smile. "I know," she said_

"_Just go away," I told her_

"_No, whether you admit it or not you need someone right now"_

_I got up and went to lie down in my bed "just leave me the fuck alone"_

Kayla sat in the corner a little while longer shaking her head.

End Flashback

"I should go find Kayla and apologize," I say to myself. I ran off wandering the village trying to find Kayla when I heard barking and howling coming from a couple streets down. I ran off towards the street and see Kayla's wolf run out of an alley and run straight for me, tackling me to the ground and whining "oh great I got tackled by Kayla's pet. Where Kayla when you need her to call off the hounds"

Eri was tugging on my sleeve towards the alley and whining. "Alright, alright I'm coming" I shook him off my sleeve and got up "god damn dog let me get up first" I muttered. Eri was bouncing around whining, looking towards the alley he ran out of. I looked at it and walked over peeking in, Eri ran in past me. "Where are you taking me you damn dog" I ran after him turning a corner and halted surprised. Kayla was held up by her throat by some guy smaller than me. He really looked like a year younger than us but Kayla was doing nothing to fight back, only holding the guys wrist so she didn't suffocate. I ran to smack both of them around when it felt like I ran into a wall 3 feet from the pair. As I put my hand up to try to push through I could feel an invisible wall.

I built up my chakra to try and walk up the wall to find an open point the boy looked over at me. "So you're her friend that got dragged here, I was meaning to meet you. Don't bother trying to get through; there is no weak point to it." He punched Kayla across the face and dropped her. She fell to her knees and held her nose.

"Oh shit" I muttered, trying to find a point anyway. No luck with that. I drop back on the ground as Kayla stumbles to her feet. "Hey why don't you pick on someone who would be an actual fight mother fucker?" I yelled.

"Shut up Rose go away," Kayla muttered

The kid looked over at Kayla and punched it the gut making her fall again "look, I don't mean to be rude but you are interrupting our chat"

"Its not much of a chat, its more like your beating the shit out of her, jackass. And Kayla, suck it up princess I'm here to help"

Kayla was on her hands and knees facing the ground but she managed to glare at me "I said get lost, you don't know anything, your not needed, its not-" she was interrupted as the kid stepped in-between her shoulders and made her face plant the ground.

"You're a fucking idiot Kayla, if he want to pick on someone he can pick on me"

The kid smirked down at Kayla "I think that's an excellent idea, maybe she'll listen better"

"NO" Kayla shouted trying to force her way to stand "I'll cooperate ok?"

"What you wont let me beat the crap out a him?" I smirk

Kayla coughed out what could a been a laugh. "You could try but you would fail rose. I'm sorry ok but this is my problem and you wouldn't be able to handle it. Your lucky this barrier is up or-" she cut short again by the kid digging her face into the dirt packed alley floor.

"Who said you got to decide Kaykay?" the kid laughed

"Kayla, you haven't seen me in a year and a half, who says I haven't surpassed you. I've even beaten up Kakashi" I lied trying to bluff my way into a fight and hopefully past that barrier.

The kid burst out laughing, he sounded life a little boy at an amusement park. "You haven't beaten the copy ninja, I can see it in your face, you're lying"

"Screw off bitch" I muttered "we could beat you in a team match"

The kid laughed even harder, "you add two weaklings together and you can't beat a master"

Now it was Kayla who tried to laugh, "your no master, Anian-sensei is the master, you're just a punk that wants attention"

He growled and started building up chakra. "Now you'll get it bitch." He didn't much sound like a little kid anymore "You and your friend, maybe even the whole town, but I'll save some extra special torture your sweetheart"

Kairi- It's done.... I thought I would never get it done but I did. Sorry it been a long time since a update... I when away over the Christmas break to see family and had really no time to write and then I started babysitting like every two days after we got back so I really haven't had the time. I don't know about Gaara-frenzy. But she needs to finish up her chapter soon and update too... I hope you liked the chapter. Its taken me about 2 months to write, Yes 2 months that how busy I been. Review Please or I will send my evil mutt after you. ^^

P.S . Vote on the poll for the kid's name thats beating Kayla up or Gaara-frenzy can't update because she sucks at making decisions. at least one vote to see what someone likes?


	25. Kayla's ChapterChapter 25

**Gaara-frenzy - TaaDaa that didn't take to long. Though I feel like an idiot I've been asking people to do a poll for me that I made but never put up. Anyway Thanks Felix the Eeveetrainer for the name of the kid**

_Most times you never get a second chance at life. Most times you are stuck in a never-ending cycle making the same stupid mistakes till you die but for some reason I got that second chance you only hear about in fairytales. The second chance that people have always wished for but would never get. But of course it seems that I'm still stuck making stupid mistakes._

I was mad; to say the least I was mad. She chose them. How could she be staying with them? Its betrayal, that's what it is. Rosanna could've asked to stay with me, but no, she has to stay with the sand siblings. I stormed down the road, not caring who I bumped into. How could she say I changed?! I'm still the tough girl that can't stand other people! Nobody messes with me, or knows me for that matter. Distancing myself from people used to be easier. I used to be able not to care about people and then I could do anything. I was getting hungry so I headed home. Eri trotting beside me. He was a good companion. Always ready and right beside me. He also grew up fast thanks to Anian-Sensei. But he's not like Akamaru and can't use jutsus or anything, he's just like I was, nothing special but still good in a fight. I went into my apartment and ran up the stairs. You can't afford much on ninja missions but with the battle ring I have some for emergencies. I let Eri and myself into my apartment and then grab a sandwich, grabbing some meat for Eri too. I sat down and Eri whined at me. "I'm not going back out unless I have to" I said stoically. I poked at my food remembering times from my training

Flashback

"_So what's first with training!" I said getting excited. I wanted to be strong so badly._

"_First you must meet your training partner, my son Naoto" a kid one year younger than me appeared and smirked. I glared. "I've trained him for all his life and it's paid off greatly but I can condense the training for you. Once you can beat him in combat, you will be allowed to leave" Anian explained_

"_Allowed?" I said suspiciously_

"_Yes, now that I'm training you, you are bound here till I say otherwise" Anian said calmly_

"_Then I'll beat him good" I said smirking at him._

He just smirked back

End Flashback

I didn't like Naoto; He made my time training hell. That kid was annoying. Kinda reminds me of another annoying kid. I smiled thinking of Rosanna, she can get annoying but she was there for me.

Flashback

_I was 10. Sitting under a big tree beside the orphanage. All by myself like usual, just staring blankly at the clouds to pass time till I could go back inside. One of the bullies walked over to me but I ignored him, pissing him off. "Hey shrimp why are you over here by yourself. You don't have any friends, do you" he tried to piss me off_

_I looked at him dryly._

"_What? I didn't hear you. Are you stupid? Is that why you don't talk?" He kept at it_

_I smirked and kept comfortable in my spot._

"_I'm talking to you brat!" he picked me up by the collar of my shirt. I glared and hit both his funny bones. He let go and backed up. "Stupid squirt" he was about to hit me when Rosanna jumped out of the tree, covered in leaves right in front of him and scared him to tears. He ran away and I smirked as Rosanna fell down laughing and swallowed a leaf by accident_

End Flashback

Rosanna was my friend. She was, but after what Anian-Sensei told me to keep in mind. To distance myself from people and let go of bonds. Ugh that sounds like the Emo-chicken-ass. I was beginning to doubt Anian-Sensei. He said it would help me find what I wanted and live my live to its fullest but so far it's only got me in trouble. I shake my head still poking at my food. "I guess I should apologize to Rosanna since she'll forgive me but Gaara, Temari and Konkuro probably won't." I said in despair.

Eri jumped up from eating his meat and ran to the window, growling. I stood up and walked to the window suspiciously. I could sense chakra flares nearby, something wasn't right either, to make Eri growl like that. I took my cloak and club and left my apartment with Eri to check it out. Walking towards the charka I peaked into an alley. There was noise coming from around a corner I couldn't see. I looked at Eri; he was growling, baring his teeth. I snuck to the corner and peered past it gripping my club tightly. Now I was furious. Why don't the people I hate leave me alone? Naoto was leaning against the wall of the alley with his eyes closed. He must be trying to piss me off, he's supposed to leave me alone, I asked Anian-sensei. I gripped my club tightly; ready to attack but the next thing I knew there was cold metal behind my neck. "What are you doing here Naoto?" I said calmly as his clone disappeared.

"Aww, straight to the point, your no fun Kaykay" he whined

"I told you not to call me that now stop fucking around and tell what you came for" I glowered at him

"Just here to check on a friend, and to ask a favour" he said applying a small amount of pressure to the kunai. "Give me your club and walk forward" he ordered. I grimaced, handing him my club and walking forward into the unseen part of the alley. Eri was ready to attack baring his teeth but I wouldn't put him in danger. Naoto threw my club further into the alley and walked next to me making a hand sign he started giggling like a schoolboy.

"What are you laughing at idiot?" I asked angrily

He motioned to seals on the walls "No chakra or outside help for you. I heard you friend Rosanna came to visit you"

"What's it to you" I glared at him

"Nothing it could be good and it could be bad" he smiled putting his kunai away.

"What do you want you stupid kid" I asked angrily

"I want a rematch" he kept smiling

"Some kinda rematch you want, its a little one sided, I've got no weapon and you sealed my partner out. What do you really want?"

For once the smile dropped clean off his face leaving a grimace that could've matched mine "why did you get to leave? I was the stronger one but I had to stay there forever while daddy has his fun messing with universes, you came in and he taught you even more then me! Why did he teach you more? Why do I get stuck there instead of adventuring?" He pouted like the kid he was

"So your not aloud to leave yet here you stand" I smirked

He grinned again "I left after he taught me a new technique that I think you'll like, but before I tell you that I'll tell you my request"

I glared at him "go to hell brat"

"I want you to convince daddy to let me go have adventures"

"Not a chance, do it yourself"

"But you didn't hear what I would do if you refused" he pouted, then grinned "I'll sink the whole village into the sands and bury it forever"

"You don't know how to do that, it's a bluff. You can't fool me kid" I said uninterested

"Aww Kaykay you know I don't lie, think of one time my threats weren't followed through" he said grinning

That's where I got scared _'would Anian-sensei teach him a technique like that? Why would he do that? Or did he find out on his own. Can't risk it. Got to think of something to distract him' _I clenched my fists. I had to do something. Before I could get a hold of my anger I punched him across the face. Eri started barking and howling. "Eri, home now" I yelled. Home is the command I give him when I don't want him in the fight, but Eri kept making noise "HOME" I yelled and he ran out of the alley.

I felt a sharp pain in my side as Naoto kicked my ribs then picked me up by my throat. I grabbed onto his wrist so I could still breath. "Why'd you do that, I can kill everyone if your not careful" he threatened, "I'll make you help me" he smirked. I tried to stay perfectly still when I sensed chakra on the outside of the sealed area. "So you're her friend that got dragged here, I was meaning to meet you. Don't bother trying to get through; there is no weak point to it." Naoto said before punching me in the face. My knees hit the ground and I held my face.

That hit hurt, but I had to stop Rosanna, she was going to get into this deeper than she could handle. I stumbled to my feet, my ribs hurt too. "Hey why don't you pick on someone who would be an actual fight mother fucker?" I heard Rosanna yell.

She had to nerve to insult me at the same time? Stupid git. "Shut up Rose go away," I muttered still a little dazed.

Naoto punched me hard in the gut and I fell again, all the wind knocked out of me. "Look, I don't mean to be rude but you are interrupting our chat"

"Its not much of a chat, its more like your beating the shit out of her, jackass. And Kayla, suck it up princess I'm here to help" Rosanna said confidentially.

'_No Rose your making a mistake'_ I though pushing myself onto my hands and knees glaring at Rosanna "I said get lost, you don't know anything, your not needed, its not-" Naoto stepped in-between my shoulder pushing my face into the dirt.

"You're a fucking idiot Kayla, if he want to pick on someone he can pick on me" Rosanna said

Naoto smirked down at me with a glint of danger in his eyes "I think that's an excellent idea, maybe she'll listen better" _'god dammit he was talking to me, not only does he have to whole village under hostage but he's gonna take Rosanna down slowly and painfully'_

"NO" I shouted trying to stand "I'll cooperate ok?" I pleaded

"What you wont let me beat the crap out a him?" Rosanna smirked

I coughed out what I meant to be a laugh, but I tasted blood. "You could try but you would fail Rose. I'm sorry ok but this is my problem and you wouldn't be able to handle it. Your lucky this barrier is up or-" My face hit the floor again. Damn Naoto was annoying

"Who said you got to decide Kaykay?" he laughed

"Kayla, you haven't seen me in a year and a half, who says I haven't surpassed you. I've even beaten up Kakashi " She said gloatingly. She was a really bad liar.

Naoto burst out laughing, he sounded life a little boy at an amusement park. It was sickening. "You haven't beaten the copy ninja, I can see it in your face, you're lying"

"Screw off bitch" I heard her mutter "we could beat you in a team match"

He laughed even harder, "you add two weaklings together and you can't beat a master"

Now I laughed, it hurt my ribs but I laughed, "your no master, Anian-sensei is the master, you're just a punk that wants attention"

Naoto growled and started building up chakra. "Now you'll get it bitch." I knew I had pissed him off now, Dammit "You and your friend, the whole town, but I'll save some extra special torture your sweetheart"

Fuck. The ground started rumbling and I could hear startled people and children all over the village. "What the Fuck!" Rosanna said bracing herself on the wall so she didn't fall. For once. I looked up at Naoto, concentrating on the devastation. I grabbed his ankle and make him fall. He lost his concentration and the quaking stopped.

"I'll make you a deal, you wanted a rematch. A one on one fight between you and me. If you win I'll help you and then you can torture me till the cows come home. If I win you leave me, Rosanna, and the sand and leaf villages alone." I had to get him to go away.

Naoto glared at me, "fine, I'll run you into the ground"

"Does that mean you agree to my terms?" I asked to clarify

"Ya ya fine, I agree" he said

**Gaara-frenzy - so again I'll say sorry for taking a while getting Kairi to update, I'll blame myself because I stopped trying for a while. With homework, exams, busses being down and all the problems we collectively have it took a while. Yes a fight will be in the next chapter and hope fully I can get some of my friends to help cause I suck at fight scenes. I know I didn't deserve any reviews last chapter for taking so long but please review, maybe with ideas if you feel it needs something. Thanks to Felix the Eeveetrainer and ANBU are sexy for actually reviewing last chapter. I'll get the next one up ASAP**


	26. Chapter 26

**G-f - so I meant to get this out on Valentines Day so everyone could read a bit of fight on that horribly romantic day. I went skating with my bf, my two best friends that happen to be his exes. My other best guy friend and the player that every girl but my likes. THOUGH IT WAS JUST SUPPOSED TO BE MY TWO BEST GIRL FRIENDS AND ME!!! And of course my bf had to get into a fight with his ex, my best friend, and I take the side of pissed off at both. I'm gonna be depressed for the next 5 weeks though I know most people have it worse. My dad has to go on course for 5 weeks, and it just so happens to cover my B-day. Great. And my best guy friend just got beat up for no reason, I swear I'm gonna kill the bastard that messes with my three-man squad. –Sigh- I'm too worked up... read!!!**

Chapter 26

"Does that mean you agree to my terms?" Kayla asked to clarify

"Ya ya fine, I agree" Naoto said

"Good," Kayla said smirking "To our arena in 1 hour"

"I want to fight now!" Naoto yelled "I want to pound you into dust"

"Believe me the feeling is mutual," Kayla muttered under her breath, "Since your going to beat me then drag me off to Anian-sensei can't I have 1 hour to make amends" Kayla said convincingly.

He grumbled a bit "fine, but if you aren't there in 1 hour I'll sink the sand village and the leaf village"

"Of course I'll be there, I would never pass up a fight" Kayla said stumbling to her feet.

Naoto turned off the seals and disappeared. Once Kayla felt his chakra leave she fell back against the alley wall. Eri bounded forward standing in front of Kayla whining.

Rosanna ran up to Kayla "are you ok?"

Kayla looked up at her. "Ya I'm... Fine, look Rose I'm sorry for how I was acting"

"Its okay I know you're always there for me, when I need it"

She pushed herself off the wall "I have to get ready" she coughed a bit

Rosanna grabbed her to help her up "are you ok?"

"I said I'm fine, I just have to beat up the stupid brat" there was a bit of blood at the corner of her mouth "I need my club" she tried to walk into the alley farther.

Rosanna helped her walk "just until you get your club"

"Thanks, I'm glad you forgive me, I have my doubts about the rest"

"You will be ok Hun" Rosanna said calmly

Kayla sighed, they got to the end of the alley and she picked up her club "I hate Naoto"

"Yea I know but you will kick his ass you know"

"Of course I will. I did it before. At least I made up with you, I don't know what I'm gonna do after I get back"

"Yea you should stay here and go out with Gaara" Rosanna said suggestively

Kayla looked Rosanna funny "Rose did you hit your head when I wasn't looking"

"No, I still think you guys are prefect for each other"

"I cant Rose there are a few problems with that," Kayla said calmly

"What are they?"

Kayla sighed again "I'm not saying I don't like him, its just that I would never forgive someone like me for acting the way I did, I was so caught up with the... the thought of the Akatsuki and him fighting in a few years I... its safe to say I wasn't nice. His siblings probably hate me and he should too. I could bear to face him though I would deserve what I got if I did, this is the third time I've broken my promise to Shukaku"

"They want you to go back out with him"

"Probably just to see me die"

"He still has feeling for you as far as I know... and they really do like you"

"I... can't believe that" Kayla said shaking her head

"You can... would I lie to you"

"No but they can lie to you"

"They haven't I can tell you that"

"How do you know?"

"I just know... I'm pretty good with reading people," Rosanna said smugly

Kayla smiled **(A.N. OMG THE APOCALYPSE!!!!)** "Ya I guess you are, I mean your best friends with the craziest bitch I know, me" Kayla said sarcastically

"Yea good point"

"We can talk about it after I get back, if you want you can wait at my apartment"

"Ok, I'll go to your apartment"

Kayla led the way to her apartment, up some stairs and opened the door "here, there's food and extra money if you need anything. Beating up jonins pays good" Kayla joked

"Nice" Rosanna walked to the fridge and grabbed a cola.

Kayla laughed dryly walking in and pulling a drink out of the cupboard.

"Don't drink any of these, there for me so that I don't have to go the hospital after missions" she said taking a sip

"Nice one Kayla, and I wont"

Kayla walked into the other room and brought out what looked like armor and called over Eri, fastening the armor so it fit around his neck, chest and back. Then she shook out her cloak, pulled on the cloth to cover her face and strapped the club to her back "I'll see you after rose"

"Ok have fun kicking some ass"

She laughed, touched Eri's head and then they both disappeared

..."

Rosanna got bored after a while and decided to look around which actually meant rummaging through stuff. Interestingly enough she came upon a box labeled with her name. Opening it she jumped around and fell in a laughing fit. Taking out the book make out paradise, she red while giggling.

Kayla and Eri reappeared outside the sand village. The village couldn't catch Kayla or she would be in trouble for leaving. They started running, the oasis that her and Naoto used as a battlefield was about a ten minutes away if you knew where to go. It was hidden quite well. She had asked for an hour not only to talk with Rosanna but also to get the upper hand in the fight. She would have just enough time to get what she needed. She was almost to the cave where she found Anian. She glanced down at Eri, she didn't want him to get hurt, but a fight is a fight and Eri would be a great help facing Naoto. She made it through the cave where se had cleared away the rocks that had kept Gaara out. She slid through the opening and walked out into the oasis that she trained in with Naoto and Anian. "Anian-sensei I need a favour to ask" she called out to the seemingly empty oasis.

"What is it my student?" a voice echoed from all around.

Kayla almost smiled "your son is threatening me, my friend and my village, I need the scroll you offered for Eri. I plan to bring your son back"

Anian was meditating on a rock near the lake. "I find that hard to find true my student. You and my son have never seen eye to eye. But please do try to bring him back alive, he is my family and he must be taught restraint" he said calmly.

"Yes sensei. For me to do that I need Eri's scroll" she said

"You do realize that he will emerge as the beast at his will not yours after you release the seal"

"I understand sensei but Eri is my guardian, I have taught him so, I trust his as such" a scroll appeared at Kayla's feet,

"It is your choice to break the seal but his to utilize it." After the last echo of Anian's statement Kayla found herself already in the desert with the scroll at her feet.

Kayla stepped towards the hilled desert arena where Naoto was waiting for her. Talking a deep breath she walked forward confidently. "Brat! I'm here to fight so let's get this over with." She called out around the area.

"Then lets fight" she heard Naoto's childish voice answer for behind a hill as steam started to appear around her she could feel the extra heat building.

She took her club off her back and made sure her cloak was secure. "Come and fight me you baby, or are you afraid?" she taunted, Eri's ears twitched, listening intently for their enemy. The steam was making it difficult to see. Eri barked and Kayla jumped to the right, a kunai barely missing the back of her head, ripping the fabric of her hood. She whirled around and charged at the boy swinging her club at his torso.

He back stepped and laughed. "Is that all you got Kaykay" Kayla growled and swung quicker, making a whirlwind of her club. Naoto dodged the brunt of the attack only getting caught by the tips of the spikes. "You'll have to be faster than that," He laughed pulling to long curved-blades out of his sleeves. Kayla swung again with her club but Naoto ducked under it twirling his curved-blades into her stomach.

Kayla gasped in pain and kicked him away. She dropped her club and held her stomach wound. Eri lunged at Naoto taking a bite at his shoulder. Kayla forced the pain out of her mind and looked at Eri. Naoto had cut his side when Eri bit his shoulder. Kayla pulled out a scroll as Eri ran over. She unravelled it and spread Eri's blood on it, infusing it with chakra. Eri started to howl as his body grew. Kayla was about to run over and attack Naoto but found she couldn't move her feet. She looked down and saw the ground moving and swirling, submerging her to her knees. "You ass" she muttered trying to pull her legs free, it was useless. Naoto made his steam surround Kayla. Her skin felt as if it were smouldering away. She gritted her teeth and made the hand sign to disperse herself. She was over behind Naoto is seconds holding a kunai in his side. Eri was still howling rolling on the ground, growing, his hind legs elongating and his front paws becoming more hand-like. His teeth grew longer and sharper than before. Eri stopped howling and lay panting on the ground. Kayla watched this happen with mild disgust and slight worry, Anian had called what he would turn into a beast but she hadn't realized the process would be as bizarre. Distracted by Eri, Kayla didn't notice Naoto till he had kicked her across the face. She stumbled to the ground clutching her face squeezing her eyes shut; she thought her nose might have broken. She could hear Eri growling now, a harsh and almost demonic sound. She opened one eye slightly and saw Eri. A large, hairy, toothy, monstrous werewolf stood crouching over her, golden eyes following Naoto as he circled. Kayla got to her feet slowly. "Let's see how this works out then" she smirked as Eri growled menacingly.

Naoto looked like he was trying to decide whether to fight or flee. He saw Kayla smirk. He held his ground gripping his curved daggers. "You think that gives you an advantage?!" Naoto said savagely, he bolded towards Kayla ignoring Eri and lunging at her.

Watching his charge and staying calm Kayla stepped around him in a fluid motion and tripped him; "you know you're probably the only person with a worse anger problem than me?"

"Shut up!" he scrambled to his feet as fast as he fell and lunged at her again. This time Eri tackled him from behind, pinning his shoulders with his front paws into the sand and digging into his skin with overly sharp and elongated claws, growling menacingly.

"Your dads right. You do need to learn restraint." Kayla said softly

"Your one to talk" she heard Naoto's muffled voice "going around the sand village beating up jonin, not a care in the world," Eri pressed him down harder with a growl.

Kayla glared at him "that's untrue, I do care, the reason I'm trying to challenge myself is because I care, I'm going to protect everyone I care about from the Akatsuki!" Kayla growled at Naoto.

Naoto just laughed, "Ever think about what you've been doing? Ignoring and fighting with your friends, I knew you were cold but this is priceless"

Kayla visibly twitched with anger "go on Eri, you can bring him to his father" Eri grabbed both Naoto's arms behind his back and lifted him over his shoulder, running into the desert towards the hidden oasis. Kayla stayed back to pick up he club and the scroll covered in Eri's blood. She rolled it up and put it in her pocket. Her skin felt like ash that was ready to blow away, and the full force of the pain in her stomach and face came onto her as the adrenaline wore away. She swayed as she tried to walk the way Eri had run. Her head was pounding with Naoto's words. She held her stomach and collapsed onto her knees. She had lost too much blood to move. Her vision blurred and she felt sand next to her cheek. She felt very tired. And everything went black.

**G-f - YES!!!! I THINK THAT'S AN EXCELENT CLIFFHANGER!!! I've been drawing lately and am thinking about putting them on Deviantart... I think they're ok but I have to scan them onto my computer, I'll tell you my account if I am. I got a lot of the fight ideas from Felix the Eeveetrainer so thanks for that and reviewing!!! And thanks to ANBU are sexy for reviewing also. Your support helps me get through!!! Kairi's making me play Rugby at school, it's not fair, and I have to wake up even earlier, I'm really sore. My creativity only works really well at night, which sucks when I have to wake up for school in the morning. Must... work... on... next... chapter... anyways!!! PLEASE REVIEW FOR THE LOVE OF INSANITY AND RACCOONS!!!**


	27. Chapter 27

**Gaara-frenzy - I'm so sorry about how late I'm updating. I actually meant to update 5 days ago. I had all the stuff but I had to edit it and I was really busy because I had to go away this week and leave my computer –sob- but I meant to update on St. Patrick's day because... –drum roll- ITS MY BIRTHDAY!! Yay. Updates for the birthday girl please!! Go read the chapter and read to A.N. at the end I got stuff to share.**

Chapter 27

Kayla awoke to feel warmth all around her. Her head was pounding and everything was dark. It took her a long time to realize that her eyes were closed. She opened her eyes and all she saw was fur. Very confusing. She could hear a heartbeat beside her. She tried to move but pain racked her body. She gritted her teeth, "Eri?" she muttered. Her throat felt dry. She heard him whine to answer her. 'He must have changed back' "Eri get off me" she mumbled. She felt his shift and as soon as he was off she could tell why he had bee on her. The cold desert night air hit her full force and she shivered. She must have turned over onto her back as she was laying face up, staring at the starry sky. She breathed in the crisp clean desert air. She had a lot on her mind as she lay in the sand, Eri acting as a blanket.

* * *

Rosanna looked up from her book. Out the window it was starting to get dark. "Where the hell is she?" she muttered putting down her book and walking over to the fridge. Pushing aside food she saw some sake and pulled it out. "Why the fuck does Kayla have alcohol?!" Rosanna asked the empty room. "Oh well she said to help myself" she took a swig of sake and sighed, wondering where Kayla was.

Rosanna now understood why Tsunade always drank sake. It was awesome. She looked out the window. The sky outside was now very dark with bright stars littering it. Very beautiful. But Kayla had still not come back. Rosanna's vision was a little blurry but she decided she should go find Kayla. She wandered around the village the found her way out. The guards had fallen asleep at their posts so she just wandered out. She could still see the wall when her vision got dark and she fell to the sand.

* * *

Kayla let out a sigh as she saw the first light of the sunrise. "Eri I need you to help me." She heard him whine in response and saw him look at her, a spark of intelligence in his eyes as she spoke to him. "I need you to transform..." panicky, Eri whined again "It's okay, just get me to the sand village. Can you do that?" He got off her and shook out his coat. Then the transformation took place again. Growing till he would be taller than a grown man crouched on his back legs. He picked Kayla up surprising gently for how scary he looked. Her ragged cloak fluttered dismally as Eri ran through the desert at miraculous speed. Coming up on the wall Eri skidded to a halt. Kayla looked down into the sand and saw Rosanna lying there mumbling unintelligibly. "ROSE!!" Kayla said shocked

"What the fucking hell do you want" Kayla heard mumbled from the sand.

Rosanna jumped up, seeing Eri she started walking backwards "holy fuck where did that come from" she noticed Kayla and ran to her but on the way she trip

"What are you doing out here Rose?" the sun was starting to rise

"Um... I don't know" Rosanna said rubbing the back of her head. Kayla slips out of Eri's arm painfully and did her best to walk over to Rosanna, kneeling down and looking at her face calmly.

"What happen Kayla?" Rosanna said worriedly

"I fought with Naoto and won, with Eri's help of course. Why were you lying in the sand? Its not that hard to walk out here" Kayla asked think not even Rosanna's balance could be that bad.

"I'm been drinking" Rosanna slurred

Kayla hit her own face "you drank my sake..." she sighed, "how much have you had?"

"Um... I don't know... all I know it was damn good"

"Ok. Lets go back to my house." she started to stand but her legs faltered and she fell, Eri catching her just before she hit the sand

Rosanna walked passed the sleeping guards to the city, back to the apartment. Eri carried Kayla since she couldn't walk staying in the shadows. Rosanna walked into the apartment while Eri climbed into the window and set Kayla on the couch growling as he shrunk back to normal size.

"Kayla do you want anything?" Rosanna asked concernedly

"Can you get me one of those healing drinks from the cupboard?" Kayla said tiredly

Rosanna grabbed one and tossed it to Kayla immediately dropping onto Kayla's bed and passing out. Kayla drank it fast and slept on the couch, Eri on her as a blanket.

* * *

When Rosanna woke up her first thought was _'why the hell does she have sake in the fridge??'_ as she looked up she saw Kayla attempting to bandage he stomach. "Here let me help," Rosanna said automatically getting up and walking over.

"Thanks, if I have to get healed in the hospital I'm screwed" she said as Rosanna tied off the bandages tightly.

"Why?"

"I'm not allowed out of the city. Therefore there's no reason for me to be injured and the council can always call on me. Smart on they're part." She said bitterly.

"Ya, good point, you should take it easy the next couple of days" Rosanna told her, watching the pain on Kayla's face.

"I'll be fine," she said quickly

"Why do you have sake in the fridge, you're the same age as me"

Kayla blushed and looked away, "I enjoy a few drink, and its nothing bad I just have them on my days off"

"I see, thanks for the beer Hun" Rosanna said jokingly

"Why were you drinking it anyways?" Kayla said in an accusing voice.

"Its good" Rosanna said grinning widely

Kayla rolled her eyes at Rosanna childish grin.

"Hey you can't say anything!"

"Whatever"

"You wanna help me go shopping for a dress for the festival?" Rosanna said excitedly

"I thought you said to take it easy" Kayla grumbled

"It would be good for you to get out of the house for a bit," Rosanna pouted giving her full force puppy-dog eyes

Kayla sighed. "Fine not that I'll be any help"

"Thank you" said Rosanna as she jumped up and hugged Kayla.

Kayla grimaced from the pain, "Rose get off me"

"Sorry, sorry" Rosanna jumped again

Rosanna ran out of the building shielding her eyes from the sun, Kayla walking after her. They found a store and Rosanna when rummaging through dresses. Kayla leaned against the wall. "Looky!! looky!! You like?" Rosanna giggled. It was sleeveless with purple designs.

As Kayla looked over it she grimaced at the length. "Kinda skimpy"

Rosanna threw it back and pulled out a different one. The top part looked like a tank top and the skirt went down to her knees. It was black with silver sparkles. "What about this one?" she showed it to Kayla.

"It's good" Kayla said, not paying to much attention, already bored.

Rosanna ran to the change room to try it on, Kayla was lolling between reality and daydreaming when she heard Rosanna yell out "OH OMY GOD IT'S A PERFECT FIT!!"

"Good job" Kayla called to Rosanna slowing her heartbeat back to normal.

Rosanna ran back out in her regular cloths and grabbed a blue dress from the rack. "Try this one on Kayla, it'll look good"

"Who said I would wear one?" Kayla said indignantly.

"Me"

Kayla shook her head and went to try it on. It had sleeves and a long narrow skirt. Kayla didn't come out of the change room. "It's kinda constricting" she called to Rosanna who had already pulled more dresses out.

"Come out and show me," Rosanna said happily

"No chance" Kayla scowled

"Aw come on, pleasey just for me?"

"No"

"You're a meaner" Rosanna pouted

"That's fine I'm still not wearing this fucking dress"

"Fine try this one" Rosanna threw another dress into the change room.

Kayla tried it on without paying attention till she saw herself in the mirror "ROSE are you nuts!? Its way too low" the red dress showed off way too much cleavage for Kayla's comfort.

"Suck it up doll you got boobs and you should be showing them off." Rosanna teased giggling.

"Rosanna I will march out there and murder you if you pick out anything like this for ME" Kayla threatened changing out of the dress, blushing.

"I think it would look good on you" Rosanna mumbled looking through more dresses.

"Can we get this over with? I want to go home," Kayla complained

"You have to pick one before we go" Rosanna called back

"WHY?! You're the one going to the festival!"

"I want to get you a dress so cooperate!" Rosanna said proudly "Here's one that you should like" she threw it into the change room.

Kayla tried it on and smiled in spite of herself. It was just the shade of read to compliment her hair. The neckline went right up to the base of her neck but left her shoulders and arms bare. The flowing skirts divided into four parts and left her legs plenty of room. The fabric was very soft on her skin. Kayla stepped out of the change room, self-consciously. Her hair fell in front of her face.

"Damn you look hot Kayla!" Rosanna whistled. Kayla blushed silently and went back into the change room to get back into her normal clothes. Rosanna took it and despite Kayla's pleading paid for both herself.

"Can we go home yet?" Kayla asked still blushing a little.

"No we still need shoes" carrying the dresses and looking for another store.

Kayla gaped "No No No No No!!! NOT SHOES!"

"Oh come on don't be such a baby"

"Don't expect me to get any I like mine" Kayla kicked up some sand with her steal toed boots

"One pair?" Rosanna pleaded

"I won't like 'em" Kayla warned her

"Deal" Rosanna didn't seem to mind as long as she got her way.

Rosanna walked into the shoe store and immediately grabbed a pair "oh my god these brown sandal high things are prefect!" she squeaked

"Great you found your shoes lets go" Kayla said hopefully

"Wait what about those reds ones over there?" Rosanna ran over to another shelf picking up more.

Kayla sighed "oh no"

"Hey I heard that Kayla" Rosanna said "what about these?" she said holding up a pair of blood red heels

"Fine" she said not paying attention

"Did you even look at them?"

"No" Kayla said bluntly

"Tell me what u think. Honestly" Rosanna implored. Kayla looked at them.

"They're..." she searched for the right word "impractical"

"Then you find some" Rosanna said standing up admiring her sandals.

"I don't want knew shoes"

"Pick some" Rosanna's voice held an underlying threat but what Kayla was afraid of was the headache. She looked over the shoes on the shelves wondering why in hell would women wear things like these and decided to pick out black sandals that wrapped over her ankles. Rosanna grabbed them out of her grip and paid for them despite more of Kayla's protests. "Now we can go home," she said smugly.

"Thank god" Kayla muttered under her breath

"I heard that too," Rosanna said walking back to Kayla's apartment. Walking in the door Rosanna put down the outfits and sat on the couch. Kayla grabbed another drink and sighed. Rosanna was smirking evilly, "Sooo Kayla, you should go to the festival."

"I told you no already. There's no point to it"

"It'll be fun" Rosanna tried

"How is dressing up on display for people fun?"

"You'll be with me" Rosanna smiled

Kayla gave Rosanna a dry stare. "Temari has been trying to get me to go since I got here rose, you would have to try harder than that not that you should. It'll save us both time"

"Please? I'm leaving soon!" Rosanna pouted

"..." She sipped some healing drink and considered. "I'll think about it"

Rosanna smiled a Cheshire cat smile.

**Gaara-frenzy - so all those who have been reviewing, or not and just favoriteing and alerting thanks to you I've started up a Deviant Art account. Username Fire-Gypsy. A link should be on my profile. Pics of Kayla with Eri, Rosanna falling and both of them with their dresses. I love drawing. Another thing I hope you will look into is I'm making a redo of Another Chance. It's the same people but +1 with a few differences. I'm keeping this one going but so far I like the redo better. Please read it when I get it out. REVIEWS FOR THE B-DAY GIRL PLEASE!!! XD**


	28. Chapter 28

**Gaara-frenzy - damnit damnit damnit I'm soooooo sorry I haven't updated in forever. I was trying last month but I swear everyone in school was out to get me. Teachers included. 'K, now that we're a month away from the end and you'll be stressed about exams and summatives you get to go the rugby every other day and practice in between plus every one of your friends will dump their emotional baggage on you, your brother will not be able to let you stay in his house to go to anime north so you can stay up half the night begging extended family and your dad can switch him anti-depressant meds.' Geeze. Anime north was fun though. I was dressed as Temari and I had a really good fan. I walked around with one of my friends and got hugged by Gaara of the funk. Hilarious. Thank you Thank you Thank you to Felix the Eeveetrainer and mistress akasha (love the name by the way) for reviews, compliments and b-day wishes. Here's the chapter.**

* * *

Chapter 28

The festival was in two days and Rosanna hadn't shut up the whole time. Noontime Kayla was failing at ignoring her.

"Kayla go to the festival, please!! I need to go with someone else. Please go with me!!" whined Rosanna

"Look Rose I told you I'd think about it give it a rest" she moaned

"Please this is all I'm asking you?"

"And it's the one thing I've been avoiding doing since I got here"

"Just please! I'm begging you"

"I realized that! Do you know how much you sound like a 3 year old?"

"PLEASE that all I'm asking from you!!!!!"

"FINE! Fine, just stop your giving me a headache"

"Thank you," she said as glomped her.

"Oh get off," she groaned pushing her "So what evil plan are you working on now that you have me in"

"Nothing at all. Why are you asking?"

"Never mind, I need to go take a shower, this heat is getting to me" she left the room and opened the door to the bathroom, undoing her hair as she walked. Eri sat in front of the door after it was closed.

Rosanna looked at the door and smiled when she heard the water running. She stepped out of the apartment and started walking to the Sand siblings house. She felt like dancing but thought better of it in the heat. She got to the door and opened it without knocking. Seeing Konkuro walk out of the kitchen in his boxers she laughed. Konkuro didn't seem to notice. "Hey long time no see."

Rosanna giggled out, "Nice boxers, how have you been"

Konkuro shrugged waggling his eyebrows. He looked down the hall "Temari, come here!" then he turned back to Rosanna. "Gaara got back from his mission yesterday so you shouldn't stay long.

Temari walked into the room "Hey. There's a new café down the street, we can talk there"

Rosanna nodded and they left. As soon as the house was out of view Rosanna giggled "I got her to come with me to the festival"

Temari nodded thinking "good the council told Gaara he has to go too" they made it to the café in no time. "So now we just need to get them together," Temari thought out loud.

"We could 'accidentally' run into each other during the festival" Rosanna said the place where people order.

"At least they'd see each other instead of avoiding it"

"So lets try it" Rosanna was now looking through the types of chilled beverages. She looked at the man at the cash register "I'd like a white iced hot chocolate, what about you Temari?"

"Some iced coffee" Rosanna ordered that too and took the drinks to a table where Temari sat "what if they ignore each other. They aren't the most talkative people in the village"

"I can ask Gaara how his mission went"

Temari sipped her iced coffee "and we can walk around the festival together"

Rosanna agreed and they sat in silence for a while. They left after they we're done their drinks agreeing on a spot to run into each other on the day of the festival and Rosanna hurried back to the apartment. "Hey Kayla I'm back" Rosanna called as she opened the door.

Kayla was sitting on the back of the couch cleaning her club. "Didn't know when you went out," she mumbled looking for missed spots of blood on the spikes.

"Wow you didn't" Rosanna laughed flopping down on the couch. The vibrations didn't move Kayla at all.

"Have fun?" Kayla tried to sound conversational

"I guess" Rosanna said putting a hand on her face she grumbled "God I miss Shika"

Kayla twisted the club to look at it from a different angle "don't get love sick on me" she muttered

"Hey it's been a week since I've even seen him and he didn't want me to come in the first place" Rosanna said angrily to her glaring

"So that what its like?" Kayla asked actually looking at Rosanna now.

"What what's like?" Rosanna said confused

"Being with someone. They can practically control you actions and you're in pain from being away for such a short time" that was probably the longest sentence Kayla had said for a while.

Rosanna glared again "he doesn't control my actions, I'm fucking here aren't I?" she said sarcastically

"But you're in pain from being away from him"

"I gave up seeing him to see you" Rosanna laughed

"Didn't answer my question" Kayla muttered quieter looking at her club again.

"I'm not in pain..."

"Seems like it"

"I am not! I just miss him"

"Doesn't it distract you on missions?" Kayla asked in a monotone

"No"

Kayla didn't say anything else, just continued to clean her weapon.

Rosanna got up and walked into the kitchen rubbing her stomach "hey Kayla, what do you want for dinner?"

Kayla shrugged leaning her club on the wall next to the couch and Eri jumped up on the seat. "Doesn't matter"

"K" Rose had gotten used to Kayla's unenthusiastic answers when she was a kid.

Two days came and went all to fast for Kayla's liking. She got a message from the council telling her to attend the festival, to her dismay, and Rosanna's joy, she had no escape now. It was to start at sunset.

That afternoon Rosanna was practically dancing with excitement. "Kayla" she chirped in a singsong voice "you have to take a shower before the festival"

"Ladies first" Kayla said sarcastically not moving from he spot near the window.

"You're a lady too!!" Rose almost yelled across the room.

Kayla shrugged not bothering to explain her joke "later"

Rosanna grabbed some extra clothes and walked into the bathroom. "Alright, you're after me" she shut the door.

Kayla closed her eyes in meditation, listening to the sound of the shower and the relaxed breathing of Eri.

Rosanna finished quickly and walked out of the bathroom with a towel in her hair "Kayla your turn."

Kayla got up and grumbled as she walked into the bathroom.

Rose got dressed in sweats and a t-shirt and grabbed a piece of paper.

_Dear Shika,_

_Hey, how are you? I'm staying with Kayla and honestly it's so much fun being with her again! It been missing you like crazy but in the long run… I'll live. How has you mission been? I'll be back soon. So you see you then!_

_Love ya_

Rose

"I'll be back I'm going to mail this letter" she called as she walked out of the apartment. She walked down the street to mail it and headed back quickly. By the time she got back Kayla was done her shower and had laid Rosanna's dress and shoes on the bed but when Rose walked into the room Kayla wasn't there. "Where are you Kayla?" she said as she grabbed her dress and started to change.

She heard Kayla's voice while she was changing, "I'm not going out in this"

"You said you would and its orders so there that's the end" Rosanna said angrily and she smoothed out the dress. Kayla reappeared beside her. She was wearing her dress, her hair was mostly covering her face and she still had her steal-toed boots on. Rosanna looked her up and down. "Hmmm" she applied light makeup only having to use mild threats and tucked Kayla's hair behind her ears. "There. You're beautiful now change your shoes and we'll be ready to go" she said applying her own makeup and brushing her hair.

She changed her boots grumbling "if it wasn't for the council I wouldn't have to go through with this" she sighed and looked at Eri then Rose. "Lets get this over with" Kayla was following Rose through the streets; she apparently knew where she was going. Avoiding eye contact with all the passers by she sped up. Rose stopped in front of a bar and seemed to be looking around. Kayla closed her eyes fearing a headache would appear. Rosanna's voice broke through the background noise. "Hey, what's the chance of seeing you here" there was an underlying humour in her words. Kayla opened her eyes seeing Temari, Konkuro, with a girl hanging off his arm and Gaara. Kayla tensed seeing Gaara. _'So that's what she's been planning'_ ran through her head as she glared at Rosanna. She blushed remembering what she was wearing and immediately wished she was invisible. Gaara stared impassively at her and she found it impossible to break her gaze from his cyan eyes. Konkuro seeing the tension went to get drinks. Kayla cleared her throat slightly, "I hope that you've been well" her voice sounded a little scratchy. Gaara simply nodded. "You," she cleared her throat again "don't seem the type of person to attend these things to me"

"An order from the council" he stated simply. She nodded silently. Rosanna was talking with Temari. They stood in uncomfortable silence till Konkuro got back with drinks; Kayla grabbed one savouring the taste of alcohol. **(A.N. I don't like the taste personally)**

Rosanna noticed Gaara kept glancing at Kayla. Rosanna smirked "so Gaara how have you been?"

Gaara shifted looking at Rosanna. "Fine"

"That good," nudging Kayla to say something. "Gaara doesn't Kayla look nice tonight?"

Kayla blushed and glared at Rose taking another swig of her drink. Gaara didn't know what to say, he nodded avoiding eye contact with anyone.

Kayla took another swig of her drink and turned on her heel, "Rose you gonna stand there all night or what? There are things to do" her tone was bitter.

Rosanna put one hand on her hip and grabbed Kayla to stop her not that much force was needed after what she said next, "No. Seeing you glare at Gaara for the last minute makes me wanna know when your gonna make a move"

Kayla's legs froze stiff. Her hand reached up to where her club handle would always be but fell again realizing it wasn't there. She sighed closing her eyes. "Fuck Rose, you are an evil son of a bitch" Kayla shook her head and attempted to walk away again.

Rose caught her again but this time her voice was lower "I'm sorry but why did you and Gaara end anyways?"

Kayla's eyes took an a sad look for a fleeting second and was gone so fast Rose thought she imagined it. "I'm not... I don't want..." Kayla stumbled over her words "don't want to be that girl. The same as those ditzy fan girls that fall for the cool elite guys. That depends on them..." Kayla's words died.

"Your not! Gaara cares for you and we want to see you back together. You made each other happy. I know what's going on. Your scared, scared of love. Scared to trust someone" **(A.N. cheesy yes I know) **

Kayla glared "I am not scared of anything. But water..." she added the last as an afterthought.

"Sure your not. What happened to the Kayla I knew back in the orphanage? The girl who didn't care what others thought. Who could be herself and was always hard headed, who I could always rely on, who was no afraid of a relationship!"

Kayla remembered the time she spent with a boy that hung out at the orphanage. She replied quietly. "That can't be considered a relationship when it was one sided. He used me and I got over him. I'm not afraid of a relationship I..." she closed her eyes blocking out the side of her mind that told her she was lying. "Rose I can't be in one"

"Yes you can! How did he use you? I can't remember."

Kayla shook her head. "You remember him. It was just so he could tell his friends he had a girlfriend"

"Fine but that was just some jerk. Gaara really likes you!!!!"

"Rose please stop it" Kayla whined. This was a losing battle she was fighting.

"Kayla. Hun, you still love him and he loves you"

"Shut up I don't need this shit" she but a hand to her head. She could feel a monster headache forming.

"You do! You fucking need to hear the god damn truth!"

Kayla finished her drink. "I can't handle the truth" she smiled humorlessly.

Temari walked over tentatively. "Why don't we see the festival together?"

"Yes" Rosanna answered Kayla glared again but sighed in defeat.

They all went walking through the town past game booths and performers stages until one with some dancers by a caravan. Music came from there. Some dancers approached them as they neared and welcomed them warmly asking them to join them dance. By the caravan was a fire to take the edge off the cool desert air. Some food was cooking over it and stools nearby where a few men sat. The girl hanging off of Konkuro's arm pulled him forward. Konkuro complied because most of the people dancing were women dressed in light, thin fabric. Rosanna tried to pull Kayla over but instead grabbed Temari and pulled her to the dance floor to enjoy the music. Gaara leaned against a nearby building. Kayla only shook her head and sat by the fire getting another drink. "Come on party-pooper" Rosanna called over to Kayla. Kayla ignored her staring at the fire. Rosanna ran over and pulled her over.

Kayla glared but couldn't hold herself there. "you know I can't dance" she muttered.

"Oh so what it's just for fun"

Kayla tried to pull away but the girls that asked them to dance came over. "We can help" one said smiling

"Come on, dance Kayla" Rose grinned.

"No way in hell" Kayla growled

one of the girls decided to try to be helpful. "It's easy. See?" she swayed her hips and spun a little to the beat of the music. "unless your afraid to show off" the girl motioned to Gaara who had been watching but quickly averted his eyes.

Kayla turned beet red.

* * *

**Gaara-frenzy - Bad news is I got exams coming up. Good news is Kiari is going to be begging to write this summer and I'm going to have tons of time to write. I even have the stuff for the next chapter and the idea for the one after so not as long a wait. This chapter would be longer but I'm tired andif I wait to do it tomorrow I'm afraid I'll forget. Please Review. Protect me Raccoons!!**


	29. Chapter 29

**Gaara-frenzy - Ok so this is an extremely short chapter but I have plans for the next one so no worries it'll be good. I think. I don't really have much news except that I'm out of school and on the honor roll!!! Awesomenesss. BIG thanks to Me and Gaara 4ever, Felix the Eeveetrainer, and ProfilingXCSIXMyXCareer. Really its helps me keep writing!!**

Chapter 29

Kayla turned beet red.

"You afraid to show off your body?" Rosanna teased looking over at Gaara who had a light blush on his face.

Kayla gritted her teeth and tried to mimic the girl but ending up very jerky, "I'm not scared of anything" she murmured to herself

The girl laughed a bit, "Relax and let the music move you"

Kayla took another drink and closed her eyes, her movement becoming more fluent and a small smile appearing on her face.

They eventually stopped dancing and went to sit by the bonfire listening to people tell stories. Rosanna sat down beside Kayla. "How was the dancing?" she asked a little mockingly sipping on a drink.

Kayla gave a small smile "fine. Thanks Rose"

"No problem Hun" she hugged Kayla but Kayla pushed her off playfully.

"I'm still mad at you" she mock glared at Rosanna

"About what I was saying earlier? It's the truth, nothing more"

"About setting me up!" the fire reflected in her eyes as she stared at it.

"I didn't!" Rosanna waved her hands in the air in a placating gesture.

Kayla didn't believe her one bit. "We just happened to run into them?"

"That's my story"

Kayla just shook her head and stared back at the fire. The Sand Siblings and Konkuro's date joined them then bringing food. Temari sat next to Rosanna, Konkuro and his date on the other side on Temari and Gaara after pausing for a moment sat beside Kayla. "The main attraction should be starting soon," Temari told Rosanna. It was then that two fireworks shot into the air brightening the sky with blue and red. The crowd of people oo'd and awed as different types of fireworks danced. Kayla placed a hand over an ear to help block some of the noise. Rosanna felt Kayla stiffen and looked at her curiously. "Kayla, what's the matter? it's like sitting next to a rock" Kayla was staring at a spot just over her shoulder. When Rosanna looked in that direction she saw a man walking through the crown pointedly towards them. "Who's that?"

Kayla clenched her teeth and murmured quietly "a messenger from the council"

The man made it to then, nodded at Kayla then bent down to whisper something in her ear. When the man stood and walked away Kayla looked shocked.

"What was that?" Rosanna asked.

The area was now crowded from the fireworks show that was calming down. It looked like most of Suna was gathered. A final huge explosion went off and up ahead a stage started to rise out of the sand. The elder council stood at the center. Everyone focused their attention on them.

Kayla looked a mixed of shocked, angry and alarmed. "The council gave me a new job," she muttered

Rosanna looked at her encouragingly, "and that is?"

The council had begun a speech everyone seemed tired but remained respectful anyways. "I am pleased to inform you all that we have decided the fifth Kazekage will be" the councilman paused for a dramatic affect.

Kayla's lips formed a small smile at the irony of the situation. She looked down at her hands, "the protection of the fifth Kazekage"

"Who's that" Rosanna seemed to forget the funniest things.

"You don't remember?" Kayla barely looked up at her

"Oh ya" Rosanna couldn't help but smile at the situation.

The man continued. "Gaara of the desert"

**Gaara-frenzy - Damn that really short. I'm getting lazy. MY HEAD HAS SPLODED!!! GAARA ES IN ZA MANGA!!!!!!! i bugged my dad a lot with that. i was up at two in the morning and he told me to go to bed so i looked at him with a really serious face then bounced up and down cheering that over and over again. he nearly fell down laughing. Only one thing to do now. Please review for the sake of the story!!**


	30. Chapter 30

**Gaara-frenzy - Heh well I don't even know how long this took. It's a short chapter too but I guess I learned not to try and get Kairi to write chapters on her own. **

_**Kairi - Sorry everyone for the late update, I sorta had my old laptop sorta of... um.... lets say pop spilled on cause of a dog......... so I lost the original copy. Gaara-frenzy bug the hell out of me to write so, I finally did once again....**_

**Gaara-frenzy - She's lying about writing it again it took me this long to give up and say just give me your ideas so I could write it. So here it is. Short and sweet.**

* * *

Temari and Kankuro grinned at their brother and Rose Congratulated him as Kayla took the chance to leave. She could congratulate him tomorrow when she had to work as his bodyguard. She blushed lightly as she, made her way through the crowd. Before she would've died to get this position. Now it just felt awkward. She headed home and got ready for bed, dropping on the couch and staring at the ceiling, until Eri walked over and started sniffing her face. She smiled and rubbed his coat. He hopped up onto the end of the couch. Kayla found she couldn't sleep yet. The added stress of the night wasn't helping either.

The next morning when Kayla and Rose walked to the gates Temari and Kankuro were standing there waiting. Temari and Rose hugged saying goodbyes. "Thanks for everything" Temari said letting go of the hug and standing back with her usual confident look.

Rose nodded, "it was fun"

Kankuro butted in then, "why don't I get a hug"

Rose patted him on the back, "because."

"You should come by again. I'll give you a personal tour," Kankuro said flashing his eyebrows.

Rose laughed, "Ya sure" then she walked over to hug Kayla. Kayla accepted slightly stiffly. "Haven't I taught you anything this week? Loosen up!"

Kayla rolled her eyes and pushed Rose off. "Have a safe trip"

Rose nodded and started walking into the desert waving back at them. She saw Kayla hit Kankuro at the exact same time as Temari and he rub the lumps forming on his head. Then Eri ran to walk beside Rose holding a note in his mouth. Rose took the note reading as she walked.

Rosanna

_Eri will walk you though the desert. He's a good guide. No matter how annoying you can be I'm glad I got to see you. Have fun when you get back to Konoha and kick some ass for me._

_Kayla_

_P.S. all those threats I made to Shikamaru still stand._

Rose laughed and put the note in her pocket. When they reached the edge of the desert Eri stopped, jumping and howling a goodbye before running back into the desert.

* * *

Rose made it to Konoha the next day she went to tell Tsunade about it first then she went to see Shikamaru.

She walked in the door quietly and dropped her stuff in her room. Then she felt Shikamaru's arms snake around her waist. "I knew I heard you come in"

Rosanna smiled, "miss me?"

Shikamaru muttered "troublesome" resting his head in her neck

Rose laughed, "I'll take that as a yes"

The next morning when Rosanna woke up she saw a picnic basket on the kitchen counter and a sleeping Shikamaru beside it. Rosanna walked over to him and poked his side, he only grumbled. She moved close to his ear. "Morning Shika~ what's with the picnic basket"

Shikamaru shifted slightly, "surprise…" he lifted his head a little "morning"

Rose rolled her eyes, "what's the surprise"

* * *

Shika rested in the grass looking up into the clouds; Rosanna's head resting on his stomach as she laughed at everyone at the park. Kiba chased Akamaru around because he had stolen some of his food. Choji was setting up the picnic blanket with more food. Lee was trying to prove he could do 10000 push-ups. Hinata sat and a bench beside Shino talking and watching Kiba and Akamaru. Rose was just about to eat a strawberry when she heard Ino and Sakura arguing and entering the park.

"And now everyone is here" Shikamaru said lazily.

Rose got an idea and jumped up much to Shikamaru's dismay. "Hey everyone lets have a three legged race!"

A general agreement was made and people picked teams. Choji was going to judge the finish line. Rosanna paired up with Shikamaru, Lee asked Sakura but she paired up with Ino. Shino and Hinata paired up, so Kiba and Lee were left as partners. Making a line and with Choji standing by an old tree they got ready. "Go!" Choji yelled holding onto his bag of potato chips. Lee took off mostly dragging Kiba the whole way. Ino and Sakura were arguing so much they didn't notice a patch of mud and slipped. Rose pulled Shikamaru so they almost caught up the Shino and Hinata, who were working together well. Lee and Kiba came in first followed by Shino and Hinata and Shikamaru and Rose just behind. Sakura and Ino made it through last. After everyone was untied. Shino and Hinata went to check if Kiba was ok. Lee smiling the whole time saying how youthful the race was.

Rose got an evil idea and grabbed Hinata, walking over to Sakura and Ino. Rose started; "I know we don't really get along but I have an idea" she started whispering her plan to the other 3 girls. "You in?" she finished looking around the group. The three nodded. Rose turned to the guys. "We'll be right back we're gonna go clean these two up" and the girls ran out of the park.

They got bathing suits on and gathered every water gun they could find, filling up a bunch of water balloons with cold water. They snuck to the park entrance and saw to guys enthralled in wrestling. They put the water guns at their feet and readied a barrage of balloons. Launching them at the same time they caught everyone off guard and the battle started. Akamaru managed to steal some water guns from the girls, after all the water was used up and everyone was completely soaked they called it a day and headed home.

Rose hugged Shika as they got in the door. "That was a great surprise Shika"

* * *

**Gaara-frenzy - that's it. I had to go to a Christmas party with all my mom's family and see people I didn't know so as a way to cope with the cold and the Christmas carols my brother won't stop singing... DANMIT THEY'RE STUCK IN MY HEAD NOW!!! ... I decided to use all of my laptop power to finish two chapters. After a few reviews I'll post the next. I like it. Once I got the idea for it I couldn't sleep till 2:30am!!! THANK YOU Felix the Eeveetrainer, Me and Gaara 4ever, ProfilingXCSIXMyXCareer, lolz, and warhound11. Wow 5 reviews on one chapter. I don't remember that happening before. I'M SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG!!!**

_**Kiari - Review or I let Gaara-Frenzy go on a murderous rampage.**_


	31. Chapter 31

**Gaara-frenzy -I guess I'm not getting any more reviews for that last one. Thanks to warhound11, Felix the Eeveetrainer and XxRikela-chanxX. Watch out in the last half I guess. I may not be as good as some people at these kinda scenes but this is what my mind up for hours trying to finish the details. ENJOY!!**

* * *

Kayla hit Kankuro at the exact same time as Temari for hitting on Rosanna. "OW… I was only being friendly…" he muttered rubbing the lumps that were forming on his head. Kayla sent Eri running after Rose with a note for her. Kayla would rather stay silent but she knew Rose would understand.

She sighed and turned to leave but Temari stopped her by grabbing her shoulder. "I know your working for my brother now. I wanted to tell you that we didn't plan that. We were trying to help for both of your sakes."

Kayla only nodded. "I know" she gave a small smile, "I'll be seeing a lot more of you guys then." Then she walked away, leaving to talk to the council about he duties.

Kayla left the council's office and sighed walking home to get all of her stuff. Remembering Eri wouldn't be back for a day and a bit made her slightly sad. Through all her training Eri had helped and it was thanks to Eri that she lived after fighting Naoto, but with her new duties Kayla thought sending him out into the desert for a bit would be nice. She walked into her apartment. Everything was a mess. She would clean it later she decided as she tied her headband to her leg and grabbed her club and put the cloth to cover her face in her pocket. After looking around the horribly messy apartment she locked up and walked to the Kazekage tower. When she entered to air-conditioned building she saw Kankuro flirting with the young secretary who was batting her eyelashes at him. Kayla walked up behind Kankuro as quietly as she could and said in a low dangerous voice, "Don't you have work to do, Kankuro?"

When he turned around, she saw he was glaring and about to say something till he saw her face and smirked. She had a small smile on her face to say she was joking and walked up to the desk. The girl looked her up and down and Kayla couldn't help but not like her when she said in an unpleasant voice, "what do you want"

Kayla had the extreme urge to hurt this girl but said in a quiet voice, "which way is the Kazekage's office"

"What?" the girl's voice was really getting annoying.

"The Kazekage's office" she said in forced calm voice.

The girl's lips curled in a look of disgust then she pointed down the hall. "Third floor. You'll see it"

Kayla left after shooting Kankuro an angry look. He was flirting with that thing. A thing that didn't even have any respect for her Kazekage. Kayla shook her head. In a few weeks there would be girls doting over him. But that would only be because he was Kazekage, not Gaara. Kayla shook her head angrily as she ascended the stairs. This was all Rose's fault for getting her to think about this again. Getting her to think about everything that happens and has happened to him. Kayla missed a step as she passes a set of huge double doors. One had the symbol for the land of wind on it, the other, the symbol for Suna. Kayla stared at the doors for a minute. She was a little nervous. Not because he was Gaara and the Kazekage of Suna, but because she had been acting like a complete bitch the last year. She sighed before knocking once. She heard his voice, "come in" and she opened the door enough to step in. she gave a formal bow and looked up. Gaara was watching her, pen in hand paused from signing papers. Seeing his eyes Kayla couldn't make her mouth work. Gaara broke the silence, "please shut the door, you're who the council chose to-"

"Protect, aid and serve. Ya" Kayla finished his sentence. "It's because of my jutsu. Being able to be by your side undetected and all that…" She continued closing her eyes and calming herself.

"You don't want to be here do you" Gaara said seriously.

Kayla's eyes shot open, "I want to apologize. The one thing I didn't want to do was to... act like everyone else and I feel like it did... so I'm sorry" Kayla bowed looking up when she heard him set down his pen. Gaara was standing looking at her. She shifted from foot to foot nervously.

Gaara watched the girl standing in front of his office door, trying to ignore Shukaku's perverted ramblings. He considered if she was only doing this because he was Kazekage but she had never sucked up to the council before so why should she to him. "If you would like you can take a seat. I don't think I need a bodyguard but the council disagrees," he stated stoically. She seemed to be upset about something as she pulled a chair to the back corner. She looked around the room. It was really bare, just his desk and a few bookshelves.

"The other day you looked... nice" he tried. He had seen Kankuro compliment women before but they usually blushed and smiled.

Kayla turned red and grimaced. "It was Rose's fault. She bought those clothes"

Gaara hned and picked up his pen. But when he looked down at the paper he was supposed to sign he couldn't concentrate on it with Shukaku ranting in the back of his mind.

* * *

When the sun started setting Gaara looked back at Kayla. She was sitting cross-legged on the chair with her eyes closed. There was a new pile of paper on his desk. He sighed the council seemed to take advantage of the fact he didn't have to sleep but Kayla was a different story. Gaara pulled a blank piece of paper out and started writing a note. As he finished he looked over at Kayla who hadn't moved. As he stood her eyes opened and she watched, "take this to Temari then go home and rest" he ordered. Her face reddened for a second for being ordered but the she nodded. She was tired. She wouldn't fight him on it. She left the office twirling the note in her hand. By the time she found Temari it was dark. She didn't stick around to know if there was supposed to be a reply. Temari could take it to her brother herself. Kayla went straight home dropping on her bed and falling asleep instantly for a change.

* * *

Kayla awoke to a banging on her door; half asleep she grabbed the kunai under her pillow and shot it at the door. She heard a yelp from whoever was on the other side of the door and opened her eyes. Getting up, she pulled the kunai out of the door and peaked through the hole it made. A scared looking chunin stood on the other side. Kayla sighed and rubbed the sleep out of her eyes then opened the door. "What do you want?"

The chunin jumped and held out a note.

Kayla took the note and read it.

_By order of the Godaime Kazekage_

_His personal guard is to move to living quarters inside the Kage's residence._

Kayla, already being annoyed for being woken up, shut and locked the door and stormed off to Gaara's office, leaving a slightly confused and frightened chunin. Kayla walked right past the annoying secretary and straight into Gaara's office putting the note on his desk. "Seriously. One day on the job and I have to move? I don't get it. If its something Temari came up with or…"

Gaara looked up from his work, "I believe it will be more beneficial if you are closer in case of an emergency. Since you require sleep and I don't, it will limit the travel between work and sleep"

Kayla's jaw dropped. That actually made sense. "Yes sir" she turned to leave.

"If you find it that distasteful you don't have to," Gaara said when she turned.

Kayla almost smiled, "sorry I wasn't thinking when I read it. I'll move my stuff then be here for my duty" then she left.

* * *

A few months passed and everything was moving smoothly. Eri got back safely and aided Kayla in guarding when she needed sleep. Kayla was falling into the rhythm of her schedule. Depending on who was sleeping, Kayla or Eri sat on a couch Gaara got for the side of his office. Kayla would hide when people came in. the village was just starting to get back to normal. Kayla even started noticing a few girls hanging around the tower, starting with Gaara's student, Matsuri.

The awkwardness of spending time together diminished completely and she started enjoying her job and being in Gaara's company. Though Kayla still preferred to call Gaara by his title. She found she could keep her feelings locked on duty and started relaxing more off duty.

The typical routine was broken when Kayla got a call for a council member about a mission. She left her club in her room and walked with Eri to the councils meeting room, but upon arrival only found one of the oldest council members, Suku, sitting at the table. She saw a bottle of Sake on the table as well. "Good evening" he greeted when she entered. She sensed two more presences in the room, probably his personal guard.

"Sorry sir, but I was under the impression that the Kazekage was my mission until I made a mistake. Or died." She said keeping a hand on Eri's head.

Suku seemed to find that entertaining and he smiled as she spoke, "I understand you are trusted by our Kazekage, enough for him to allow you into his home"

Kayla didn't like his tone. "Its merely a useful situation. When I need to rest it is closer"

"Right, right" Suku said, she could almost see his mind working, "you know of Suna history correct?" she nodded, " well the proposal to seal Shukaku in the- in Lord Gaara was not a supported by all members of council, just as voting him into the position of Kazekage was not." She nodded again waiting for the point of it all. "I am going to give you a mission for the betterment of Suna."

"And that would be" her voice was flat and bored as she guessed what was to come next.

"Assassinate Gaara"

She knew she shouldn't have left her club. "No"

"What? You are endangering the village by letting him live!"

"Do you not see that he's changed!" she challenged stepping forwards. She felt the presences in the room shift.

"For how long" he countered. "This is for the future of the village"

She had enough, "stupid old man" she growled as she turned to leave to room. The bodyguards jumped out of the shadows. She dodged one and used his momentum to kick him through the door, the other distracted her as two guards she had not sensed grabbed her arms and placed chakra seals on her wrists. "Run" she murmured and Eri bolted out the smashed door. She almost felt abandoned by his quick escape but reminded herself that she trained him to obey no matter the circumstance. The two holding her arms bent them in painful angles and forced her to her knees. The other grabbed a whip.

"You deny a mission, betray the safety of Suna citizens, insult me, and attack my guards" he listed off. She scoffed at his thoughts of the situation. "Why not just kill the monster. Or is there a different reason he invited you to his home" now she really felt like laughing, as undesirable as the situation was becoming. "Lets see if you think otherwise after a few lashes."

The ripped the back of her shirt so that the whip would have easy access to her skin. The whip came down and she struggled to keep a straight face. She knew pain but this was degrading. Her arms were bent at an angle that if she were to struggle they would most likely be broken. The lashes stopped at a motion from Suku.

"I want to know why you are so averse to my order," he said bending down so he was level with her sight.

"Political tool" she muttered.

"Carry on" he said casually to the one with the whip as he turned to the table and grabbed a folder.

She felt the sting of the whip and warm liquid on her back. She smelt blood. The whip stopped again and Suku walked forward holding a small stack of pictures. He held out a picture of her hugging Gaara on the roof of the tower in the forest of death, then another of them taken from the window of his hotel room in the leaf village. "Something you didn't tell the council when you applied to become a Suna nin."

"Not important" she managed to grunt out. Her back was stinging viciously.

"Oh but it is. You can get through his shield. You could be very useful" he smiled again and it made her stomach sick. "Very useful"

She didn't hear anymore. No matter what happened to her arms she couldn't take it anymore. The memory of her feelings brought back to the surface and the pain sending her into a frenzy. She started to struggle felling the bones in her arm strain and her back sending spasms of pain every time she moved. As she struggled she imagined the sound of shifting sand. As if the man in front of her would feel the pain of a Sand Burial. That's when she notices Sand creeping through the smashed door and realised it wasn't her imagination. Sand flooded the room and the two guards holding her arm dropped them as they saw the danger. She managed to catch herself from falling and rip the chakra seal from her wrists. Gaara stepped into the room and Sand grabbed the 4 men. Kayla looked over as Eri dashed past Gaara to help support Kayla.

Gaara looked calmly around the room. "What's going on"

Suku looked terrified. "It's her! She's a traitor" he struggled futilely against the sand pinning him to the wall.

Gaara looked down at Kayla. She met his sea green eyes with slight difficulty, "I refused a mission he gave to me. To kill you," she mumbled.

"NO! She's lying!" Suku struggled and panicked. The three other guards looked terrified as well.

Gaara walked slowly over to Kayla. Then he paused a moment at the smell of blood. Each step he took closer to her the sand crept up towards the faces of those pinned to the wall. When Gaara saw her back, torn and bleeding he turned to Suku's panicked expression. "Your eyes tell the truth, unlike your words" then the sand crushed him, mercifully fast. Eri nuzzled the side of Kayla's face. Gaara walked back to Kayla and scooped her up, trying to avoid straining her back and sand teleported them away.

* * *

Gaara and Kayla reappeared in Gaara's barely used room. He laid her face down on the bed. He moved to a collection of mostly cacti in the corner. He found an Aloe Vera plant. He turned around and saw Kayla pushing herself off the bed. "Don't move," he ordered. She gritted her teeth and kept getting up. He walked over instead of getting sand in the wound and pushed her shoulders down. The smell of blood hit him with full force being close enough and Shukaku stirred.

'_**Her blood would taste so sweet. You remember it. I want blood!' **_he roared.

Gaara dipped his head down still holding her shoulders down and ran his tongue along one of the deeper lash marks letting the coppery liquid sedate the demon.

Kayla froze statue still and bit her lip. The pain was replaced with a tingling sensation on the line Gaara's tongue made.

The blood only seemed to encourage the demon after the initial calm. _**'You like it as much as me. There's plenty there for us. She hasn't tried to deny it from us. Take more. More blood!' **_He cackled

As Gaara licked another line of blood Kayla was surprised to hear a growling moan come from her throat. Half of her wanted to enjoy the sensation and closeness but the other half reminded her _'only the weak girls fall for the powerful, elite men'_ which was drowned out by Rosanna's words of wisdom. Damn her, countering her logic.

'_**Hear that? She is enjoying it. Again! MORE!' **_

Gaara didn't need much more prodding; the sound she made was almost as addicting as the blood was to Shukaku.

After all the blood was cleaned away Gaara remembered the plant he had taken out. Getting the sand to cut some of it he covered the gashes in the liquid. Kayla stilled her trembling nerves.

"I... I'm sorry. I didn't sense two of them and they took advantage of my distraction. I suppose I'm not a suitable guard if I can be taken down like that..." she said trying not to think about

Gaara stared stoically, "you will be on leave from duty. Until you heal your injuries. Your are the best person I can imagine to aid me."

Kayla stared at the headboard broodingly. "Thank you. I enjoy... spending time around you..." she didn't want to say it but

She heard him move before she felt his breath on her neck. Her nerves jumped to life again. "Will you call me by my name then?"

She felt Goosebumps rise over her neck. She reached her hands together and disappeared. Rolling off the bed and moving towards the door. "I'm going to go get this healed, _Sir_" she emphasised the last word and even though he couldn't see her she smirked competitively then she headed to the hospital to get her back fixed up.

Gaara heard Shukaku's rumbling demonic laugh, _**'She's challenging you boy, and I won't let you lose'**_

* * *

**Gaara-frenzy - so tell me what you think. I'm kinda self conscious about these kinda chapters. Since I read soooo much better ones. Give a few reviews and I'll get the next chapter out ASAP!! **


	32. Chapter 32

**Gaara-frenzy - well here it is. Update on Christmas oh ya. Pretty fast for me since I didn't have anything written down when I updated last. In an earlier chapter I mentioned my three-man squad and here they are. They decided to annoy me and read this so I got them to help me with the story. So some of the ideas came from them.**

**Kaowaul - well, if this chapter is a bit late, it's the fault of me and Sparow of Darkness, apparently Gaara-frenzy freaks out when people she knows read her stories, so her mind kind of sploded and actually decided to ask me and Sparow of Darkness for help with ideas, hope it's not too bad.**

**Sparow of Darkness - video games destroyed my life. Good thing I had 2 more.**

**Gaara-frenzy - so it's really more suggestive at the end of the chapter... enjoy.**

* * *

After finding a competent doctor to heal her back she invisibly made her way back to her room to grab a new shirt. Eri was lying in her bed and immediately jumped up when she entered. She shut the door and became visible again, "Hey pup."

Eri jumped up hitting her stomach with his paws and standing there. He sniffed her and jumped down circling her then sat in front of her and whined, staring accusatorily.

"Yes I know you still don't like him" Kayla smirked. Thinking of her challenge. This made things interesting, though not very. It wouldn't be difficult not addressing him by his name.

* * *

Gaara waited in his office for her to return. Shukaku going over the plan again in his head. "Why do I have to do this again?" he muttered.

**_'She's not going to win this battle. Plan A. It's reverse psychology just order her to be professional and call you Kazekage and she'll do the opposite. It has to work'_** Shukaku growled.

Gaara sighed. _'This isn't going to work'_

'_**Well you're not coming up with any plans that I see boy' **_

Just then the door opened and Kayla and Eri walked in and over to the couch where they always sat.

'_**Do it!' **_he growled.

Gaara looked, with his normal stoic expression, over at Kayla and said, "I have rethought my previous request and I think it would be better if you called me by my title from now on."

Kayla looked over slightly surprised at first, "really?"

Gaara nodded.

Kayla smirked, "yes sir"

* * *

**'Damn it!' Score: Kayla 1 Shukaku 0**

* * *

Gaara needed air. The office was starting to wear on his nerves. So he decided a walk around the village would clear his head. Kayla got her mask on and they left.

'_**OK Plan B' **_Shukaku started

'_Shut up' _Gaara mentally sighed.

'_**You sure don't seem to want this boy'**_

'_Cause your not helping' _he stated plainly

_**'This will work. I'm going to make a sand assassin and when she sees you in danger she'll call out your name and you'll win. See?'**_ Shukaku stated almost sounding smart.

_'How is that?'_

_**'Just do it brat'**_

They stopped to get a cold drink while Shukaku made the sand-sassin. Kayla sipped on lemonade and they started walking when the sand-sassin jumped out of the alley and grabbed Gaara holding a kunai to his neck. Kayla grabbed at her club then at a second glance at the sand-sassin threw the rest of her lemonade at its head reducing it's face to a pile of mud.

"How did you?!" Gaara looked at her in surprise.

_**'How did she?!'**_ Shukaku said in the same surprise.

"Its feet are connected to the ground" she said calmly. "You have me worried for a second _sir_ but now I know not to let my guard down"

Gaara looked down and indeed there were two piles of sand connected to the assassin's legs instead of feet.

Gaara mentally growled at Shukaku.

'_**You didn't give me enough time to finish!'**_

'_Stupid tanuki'_

* * *

**Score: Kayla 2 Shukaku 0**

* * *

They continued on their walk and Shukaku got another idea.

_**'This ones perfect I swear. Plan C always works'**_

'_Are you sure?' _Gaara was starting to lose hope.

'_**Give her the silent treatment' **_Shukaku said as though it was the most obvious thing.

'_That isn't very different to our normal behavior'_

_**'Well avoid her, lost her in the crowd so she gets annoyed'**_

'_Why do I want her annoyed?' _

_**'When she starts to rant to you about how annoyed she is she's bound to say your name and forget about her challenge in her anger. Then you win.'**_

Gaara sighed _'ok'_

He started walking at a faster pace into the crowd of the market.

She just kept on his heels. "could you slow down" she said growling at the random person that bumped into her.

Gaara kept walking into the heart of the bustling crowd. Once Kayla caught up to him he quickly sand teleported away back to his office.

Kayla almost burst a blood vessel right there as she worked her way out of the crowd in a cold furry and stormed up to his office.

When she slammed the door open Gaara was sitting calmly at his desk waiting. Eri was sleeping in the corner of the room. "What the hell was that" she raged walking forward and slamming her fist onto his desk leaving a dent.

Gaara sat looking calm, _'this isn't working she wants an answer and I will blame you'_

_**'Just wait it out, it'll work boy'**_

"You stupid, obnoxious-"

Gaara cut her off, "I'm not obnoxious"

Kayla grinned menacingly, "oh really then-"

She was cut off again my the door creaking open, "Gaara sir, is there a problem?" the secretary said in a sickly sweet voice.

Gaara saw the feral look in Kayla's now wolf gold eyes as she turned and he quickly made the sand push the secretary out and block the door. He moved around the desk and pinned Kayla's arms to her sides by wrapping his arms around her and pulled her close. "Stop."

Kayla glared up at him, "and if I-"

Gaara cut her off by closing the gap between their lips for a moment.

Kayla's cheeks dusted red, "why can't a get a whole sentence-"

Gaara kissed her again, brushing his tongue against her bottom lip.

Kayla seemed dazed for a second, "stop that don't think I'm going to forget-"

He kissed her again pushing her till she was against a wall and putting on hand on either side of her.

"We really shouldn't-" she gasped as he started kissing her jaw line, "you're my boss-" and purred as he sucked her pulse, "this goes against every rule I've-" he bit her earlobe and she jumped slightly.

"Is it really a problem? The Council appointed you and it doesn't interfere with your work." Gaara muttered.

As Gaara was talking Kayla let her mind buzz with Rosanna's wisdom and thought back to when she agreed with her feelings then slowly wrapped her arms around Gaara's neck. "I wish things were simple again," she murmured.

Gaara almost laughed.

Then they heard growling. When they looked around Eri was standing behind Gaara, hackles raised and teeth bared.

"Nostalgic" Kayla muttered sarcastically.

Gaara wrapped his arms around Kayla and teleported both of them back to his room.

* * *

Not used to the teleportation she lost her balance. Gaara kept his arms around her holding her up. She clung to him almost feverishly and he felt new desires well up in him. Shukaku urged him on as he lay her down on the unused sheets of his bed. When she felt the soft bed her eyes widened in a slight fear. They stared at each other for what seemed like forever wondering what the other was thinking before they kissed, their tongues dancing for dominance. She felt warmth run through her as he pinned her down. She wanted more as they broke apart, she could tell he wanted more too.

"I trust you, Gaara"

* * *

**Score: Kayla 2 Shukaku 0 Gaara winner**

* * *

**Gaara-frenzy - so how is it? You know that happens. But I am not confident enough to write a lemon so I'll just say you know that happens. It's important too. For the plot... I'm so happy I got 4 reviews for last chapter!! Ya one was from Kao so it doesn't count but still Thanks Me and Gaara 4ever, Felix the Eeveetrainer, and warhound11!!! Your guys rock!!**

**Kaowaul - Merry Christmas Everyone**

**Gaara-frenzy - Happy holidays. I'm so happy I get to see Jeff Dunham live. And I'm going to G-anime!!! Chocolate over-load time! I do know what happens next so I'll get the chapter up ASAP. Hopefully I get reviews? Virtual chocolate for reviewers!! BYE!!**


	33. Chapter 33

**Gaara-frenzy - been a couple months now eh? First month I have an explaination. I lost my flash drive with all of my stories on it for a week and a panic attack followed. I also went to see Je fafa danhaammm. Kao got tickets and we all went so if you can find a video of the Ottawa show of Identity Crisis its hilarious. The horror house of Bubba. I also got to go to G-anime and get some awesome stuff. AND Kairi moved away. Plus new classes are difficult to keep up with. After that I just had a really horrible attention span. So I worked extra hard the last couple days to finish up. And thanks again to Kao. You've been waiting for this chapter and you gave me the idea that allowed me to continue. Anyways on with the story I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

"I trust you, Gaara"

Those words **(are so cliché)** reached out to his heart to sooth the old wounds. She watched him freeze as if unsure of what to do. Her hands slid down from his neck to the straps that normally held his gourd and she unbuckled them. Tossing them aside she smiled invitingly. Shukaku was practically screaming instructions at Gaara but Gaara pushed him to the back of his mind. As his hands brushed experimentally over the edge of her shirt her grin turned slightly evil. She grabbed his shirt and hooked one leg around his waist then flipped them to he was pinned to the bed. He growled surprised at this change and sand pushed her off.

"Don't expect me to be so submissive, _Gaara_." His name came out more pleasurably then she meant it to.

In less than a second he was in front of her holding her arms apart and sand cut though the front of her shirt and bra making both fall. She gasped and tried to cross her arms, embarrassed. But Gaara held her arms still. "Cheater" she hissed playfully, blushing.

"Compliments of Shukaku," He brushed his lips over the curve of her neck and she felt warm breath fan over her neck. She shuddered involuntarily and leaned forward to press against him trying to get as close as possible. His grip loosened on her wrists as his lips brushed her quickening pulse. At the new freedom her hands jerked down to his shirt determined to rid them of the clothing separating their bodies.

* * *

Kayla awoke slowly, her body aching in the best way possible. She sighed contently and rolled over, and found a few pieces of paper on the pillow next to her. The top most was a note from Gaara.

_I have a meeting I must attend but I will be back tonight._

_Gaara_

Kayla grinned uncharacteristically at the thought and looked out a window. The sun was just setting, casting breath-taking colours into the sky. The other was a letter from Rosanna. _'He brought my mail down? That's sorta sweet'_ she put in down at the edge of the bed. She wanted to get cleaned up first. She kicked what was left of her cloths from the night before into a pile and walked into the on-suite washing her aches away with vanilla scented body wash. She leaned against the cold tile walls of the shower and closed her eyes as a pang resonated through her skull. "stupid" she reprimanded herself, "I'm acting like some frilly- ugh" she punched the tile wall instead of finishing her thought. She would have to think this through more carefully after calming herself she stepped back out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around her and froze. A girl wearing bright coloured cloths and large goggles with orange lenses with a Suna headband attached to the top of them stood by the bed.

The girl turned with a bright grin on her face, not seeming to find the fact that Kayla was in a towel, had bruised knuckles and looked like a wild animal ready to bolt weird at all. She had a bundle of cloths in her arms. "Hi! I'm Kina," she said cheerfully. When Kayla didn't answer she kept going. "Kitten said you would need some cloths so I brought some up. I was supposed to bring them earlier but seeing people sleep kinda creeps me out so I waited till you woke up!" her tone was still cheerful.

"And you don't find standing in a room with someone half naked creepy?" Kayla meant to think it but her mouth worked the words out as well. Kina handed her the bundle of cloths. Kayla took it hesitantly, "who's Kitten?" she asked slowly.

Kina looked like she was blushing, "sorry. Umm Kanky. His name is too serious I think, so I call him Kitten. Cause of the hat… and his eyes kinda remind me of a cat too." She giggled.

Kayla looked at her sceptically. "Are you two together?" it wasn't any of her business but she never remembered seeing this girl in the show and it confounded her.

Kina shook her head exuberantly. "No, I wouldn't date Kitten. He's more of a one-night stand kinda guy. He doesn't need anything to tie him down"

Kayla shrugged "Right. I'm going to get dressed now. Wait, how did he know I would need clothes?"

Kina giggled. "Your not exactly quiet" Kina said brightly and she skipped out the door, "see ya later Kay"

Kayla's face burned with the power of 10 suns. After that weird occurrence had passed, she got herself dressed into a black tank top and black capris. Before opening the letter and freezing like a statue as she read.

_Hey Kayla_

_I haven't written in a while. How are you and Gaara doing Hun. Write back and tell me what you've been up to. Temari's down here and Shika got put as her guide so we've been hanging out a lot. Oh ya Naruto got back from training today so we're gonna watch him and Sakura do that bell thing with Kakashi. Write back soon Hun_

_Rosanna_

Kayla felt bile rise in her throat. _'Naruto's back. That means the Akatsuki is on the move.' _She heartbeat thundered in her head and she bolted to her room to grab her club and Eri. Still running she made it outside just in time to see Gaara jump onto a platform of sand and follow Deidara to battle in the sky. She felt panic and fear keeping her muscles from working. The last she saw of the show was him being captured and killed by the Akatsuki. "Gaara" she whispered pleadingly. Eri nudged her knee, feeling her fear. She jumped and ran to the tower. "Kankuro" she yelled running through the hallways. She saw him with his puppet scrolls talking to a few jonins and Kina. She nearly tackled him. "Kankuro we have to help Gaara"

"What do you mean?" he asked slightly confused.

"Gaara is fighting a member of the Akatsuki outside! If we don't help him Gaara's gonna die!" she was close to screaming.

He gripped her shoulder gently, "have some faith in him" Kankuro looked back at the jonins behind him. "Lets go" they ran to the roof of the building. A giant Shukaku arm was chasing Deidara.

Kayla could almost smile thinking of the ranting demon and Gaara working together, that is, if she wasn't so freaked out. She glanced at Kankuro and the other sand-nins beside her. "The enemy is Deidara. A S-rank missing-nin from the Hidden Stone Village. He uses Explosive Clay infused with chakra as his main jutsu" everyone looked at her. "I... did some research on the Akatsuki members" she murmured as an excuse. "We... need to help him."

A huge explosion went off making everyone jerk their vision to the sky again. "Gaara!" Kankuro yelled. Everyone watched as the smoke cleared and Gaara's protective orb remained. Kayla felt herself start shaking. Shukaku's arm managed to grab Deidara in a large sphere tomb. Kankuro grinned, "its over"

Kayla heard the jonins talking about how great Gaara was but she couldn't stop shaking.

Kankuro nudges her, "I told you to have faith" that's when an explosion came from the side of the tomb and Deidara plummeted out in a dive. A tendril of sand quickly chasing and flinging him back to the ball that opened like a mouth. Deidara avoided by creating a clay owl to fly on but now many Shukaku arms followed.

Kankuro kept grinning, "there isn't a man alive that can escape Gaara's sand"

Kayla envied his blissful ignorance, "ya. Man"

Kankuro pushed her shoulder in play, "you don't count, I'm going to suggest sound proof walls get added to the house"

Kayla blushed and punched him in the shoulder. Hard.

Kankuro still grinned but rubbed his shoulder looking up at the sand chasing Deidara.

Baki and more jonins jumped over to the building they were standing on. "Kankuro, where is Lord Gaara?"

They pointed to the little orb in the sky.

Kayla stared as the sand grabbed hold of one of Deidara's arms and together the sand and the Akatsuki member spiralled higher and higher. She jumps and turned to the others. "We should be setting up archers, guards, stand-bys, anything!" she said fiercely

"You don't think he'll win?" one of the jonins said scathingly

"You don't want to MAKE SURE HE WINS!" her voice was starting to crack, not used to being used this much.

Kankuro stared at her slightly surprised, "its fine. Look" he pointed as Deidara's arm got crushed. He was even more surprised when she started visibly shaking again. Deidara swooped down curving between buildings and pulling away from the sand managed to escape and fly high again. Plotting.

"Kankuro." Baki said drawing his attention and pointing out the sand Gaara was using to attack. "Gaara is using his ultimate defence. It's safe to assume that this enemy is a serious threat. We can't rule out the possibility of Gaara losing control and Shukaku taking over. Our people could be in danger."

Kayla remembered something from right before se feel asleep the day before. As her eyelids feel she was looking at Gaara's face, it was at a low level of change, sharpened teeth and changed. Even so, she barely managed to contain a snarl at the insult to Gaara's willpower. Although she knew her comment to him when they first met was immature she still didn't like Baki at all.

Kankuro looked at Baki seriously, then smiled slightly. "You don't need to worry about that. I know Gaara would never harm the people of this village. Not ever" Kankuro looked lost in thought.

Kayla was happy the puppet master had connected to his brother. Kina was grinning brightly. Joy filled them as voices were heard from below of the villagers calling support, joy that all Gaara's hard work to gain the trust of the village paid off.

Baki nodded hearing the roar of the cheering then started ordering the jonnins. "Summon the council, immediately. You, take two squads and secure the reservoir. Seal the roads in sector A. there may be more than one enemy. I don't care what happens I want you men poised and ready"

It continued on as people raced around to complete orders. Kankuro, Kayla and Kina stayed watching the progress of the battle silently hoping for the best. After Baki's ordering something floated out between Deidara and Gaara and grew to an enormous size then started falling towards the village a long ways in front of them but they'd surly be caught in the blast.

"Shit" Kayla cursed realizing nothing was changing the way she wanted it to.

Everyone saw it and Baki tried to get everyone to move. The flash of an explosion went off and everyone was shocked still. Kankuro grabbed the two girls beside them and spun putting himself in between them and the bomb. The light was blinding and then in its place a giant sand shield floated, absorbing the blast and protecting the village. Kayla struggled out of Kankuro's protective hold and stared upwards.

"I expect nothing less from the Kazekage" Baki said proudly.

"Gaara did it" Kankuro grinned staring up past the edge of the shield.

Time seemed to slow down as a bomb flew right in front of the hole in Gaara's protective sphere and exploded.

"Gaara!" Kankuro yelled up as smoke blocked his view.

Everyone gave a sigh of relief as the smoke cleared and Gaara's bubble was sealed.

"Gaara's ultimate defence can withstand much more than that dentation"

A jonin approached "Lord Baki our attack preparations are now complete"

"Very well you will launch the attack at my signal"

"That has the be taking up too much energy" Kayla muttered

Then there was the sound of an explosion and no sight of a blast. Sand started falling away from the sphere.

"No no no no no!" Kayla cringed, watching the sand fall faster.

"What happened inside that sphere?" Baki said

Kankuro ran towards the railing and called Gaara's name. "How on earth did he get past his defence?!"

Kayla felt pain run through her and barely stayed standing as Gaara came into view barely held up by his sand. Deidara flew towards him then stopped suddenly as Gaara opened his eyes. The shield floating over the village started moving towards the edge of the village.

"He's using every last bit of his strength to transport the sand safely out of the village. He's trying to save is people" Kankuro said watching

Baki seemed to snap to his senses and ordered that attack to start.

Arrows flew and Deidara dodged easily. Then arrows with explosive tags started and Deidara actually had to think about dodging. The sand kept moving at an extremely slow pace but it kept going. As it poured over the wall and into the desert people cheered but Gaara was out like a light right after. The sand only barely kept him from falling to his death. They started running towards where he was falling but Deidara swooped in and he was caught in the tail of the owl. Another exploding arrow was fired but soon after a cease-fire was called so that they didn't hit Gaara. They watched as Deidara moved towards the village entrance and Kankuro started chasing, "I'm going after him!"

"Kankuro no! Don't go by yourself wait for a backup squad!"

"Of course he's not going alone!" Kina said following

Kayla nodded shaking off the pain she was feeling and her and Eri followed. More jonins joined in the chase as well but everyone stopped at the exit at Kankuro's order. "Wait, hold it. It's way too quiet. We have a whole squad guarding this entrance to the village. He landed right on top of them. We should be hearing sounds of battle so then why is it as quiet as a grave. On top of that they never replied to my message asking them to confirm their position. What's going on here?" they approached carefully to investigate and found many slaughtered bodies. "What's happened? It's a bloody massacre" he checks for a pulse in the closest. The body was cold. "This didn't just happen now. It might have been before Gaara's fight started"

"There were ANBU Black Ops in this unit. They must have been heavily outnumbered"

"Or maybe not" Kankuro muttered

Kina sent a knowing look at him.

"Whatever happened the ones who took Gaara passed trough this way and they're getting farther away ever second. Lets move!"

Everyone agreed and they started going then someone from the back called "here sir one of them is still alive!"

He went to help the downed nin as Kankuro shouted a warning and Kayla yelled "no don't!"

A paper bomb on the injured Sand nin went off creating a chain reaction of explosions. Kayla grabbed Eri and used the dispersing jutsu she used to get out of Gaara's sand coffin. Kankuro grabbed the two closest nins and summoned Salamander and opening the hatch to hide inside. Kina got thrown towards Kankuro by and explosion and barely made it into the safety of Salamander.

Kayla and Eri reappeared at the edge of the rubble as Baki and the other joinnins approached. Kankuro got Salamander out of the top of the pile and Salamander disappeared back into the scroll. "Get these people medical attention, hurry"

"Wait what are you gonna do" Baki said as Kankuro stood.

"What do you think? I'm gonna bring Gaara back!" Kankuro glared out into the desert.

"Are you insane, didn't you see what he did to Gaara? You really think you stand a chance alone?" Baki tried to reason with him.

"What do you suggest we just let him go?!" Kankuro challenged

"No of coarse not!" Baki defended "we should find his base then assemble a large fully equipped squad"

Kayla jumped up beside Kankuro avoiding the three injured nins "I'm going too" Eri ran up to join her.

"Fine but don't engage"

"No promises" Kankuro said as he left. Kayla couldn't agree more.

"be safe Kitten" Kina said trying to sit up and help the other two nins Kankuro saved.

They jumped down and looked out into the desert at the multiple trails. Kankuro started looking for traces of Gaara and Kayla nodded to Eri who immediately got the scent. They ran as fast as they could.

"You don't need to do this" Kankuro said as they ran.

"Yes. Yes I do. I'm his bodyguard. It's my job to make sure this doesn't happen. I need to do this." She said her body still resonated with pain. She didn't understand it but it wasn't too much that she couldn't ignore it and keep running. They caught up quickly, Eri never once looked at the tracks, only following the scent of Gaara and the blood soaked sand.

As soon as they caught sight of them Kayla disappeared. "I'll attack from the side" she quickly and silently snuck to beside the bird as the two Akatsuki members stopped.

"Hold it right there" Kankuro said when he was in range of them. "we meet at last. Hand over Gaara now" Eri stood behind Kankuro, waiting.

Kayla was almost in position for a surprise attack.

"Deidara. You go on ahead" Sasori jumped in Kankuro's path.

"Are you two ready, for a puppet show?" he said rolling out his puppets and summoning them. "I'll say it again. Hand over Gaara now!"

"The puppet master jutsu eh?" Sasori growled

Deidara grinned and jumped up to his bird. "I'm going on ahead. Enjoy the show."

"Think again!" Kankuro sent Crow to intercept but Sasori's tail caught it. As the tail was busy Kayla lunged while invisible, jumping straight up to where Deidara was standing and caught him in the gut with her club. Deidara coughed and was thrown off the bird by the force of the hit.

Kayla landed on the bird and was about to take out its wings with her club when Deidara threw a bomb that exploded on contact with her sending her flying away. "I may not have enough clay for a homing bomb but I still have some, yeah"

Eri charged at Deidara but was swatted away by Sasori's tail. "Leave Deidara. Your in the way." Sasori growled. Deidara jumped up onto the bird before anyone could do anything he was gone.

Kayla was swearing to herself. Her blood pounded in her ears, the close up explosion knocking out her hearing temporarily. A last ditch effort and she failed. That blast hurt too. That added to the pain that's felt like it was crawling inside of her. She could see Kankuro and Sasori fighting and Eri lying a little ways away. _'Damnit I'm useless' _she sat up using her club as support and realized her stomach stung as she moved. Looking down she saw an explosive, bleeding burn mark spread across her stomach.

Every attack Kankuro threw, Sasori avoided and as the battle kept up he used better and better attacks, none of which had any affect.

Kayla pushed herself up supporting herself on her club but the other two ignored her and kept battling. _'I'm not weak. I'm _not_ weak!' _She did a series of hand-signs and held her club waiting for an opportune moment.

When Sasori's tail broke Salamander main shield and flew to strike at Kankuro, Kayla charged, disappearing and seeming to reappear on several different paths charging towards him, she reappeared right beside him and swung her club down on Sasori's back with a deafening crack. Sasori only laughed and his tail cut up between her and her club throwing them in opposite directions. She hit the sand and wracking pain shot through her.

"pest" Sasori muttered focusing again on Kankuro.

Kankuro dodged as Sasori took the offensive only to be attacked again and stabbed in the chest but the tail. When Kankuro tried to attack again Sasori destroyed the puppets. "Those puppets of yours with all their hidden poison mechanisms. They're not hidden from me." He chuckled "You must be wondering how I anticipate every attack your puppets make. Crow. Black Ant. Salamander. The answer I quite simple really, I'm the one that created them."

"So then, you have to be, the legendary craftsman of the puppet corp. the great Sasori of the red sand!" Kankuro said in shock

"I'm honoured that my name is so well known even to a child like you." Sasori's low growl sounded amused

Becoming serious again Kankuro accused him "You deserted us 20 years ago, why return now"

"What's the point of asking questions when you're about to die?" as if on cue Kankuro fell, the poison starting to take affect from the hit earlier.

Sasori sent his tail to deliver a finishing blow to the paralysed puppet master but Kankuro shot Black Ants head to misdirect it and an arm to cut a piece of the cloth on Sasori's face and hold it for later.

"Since you want to live so badly, I wont finish you. I'll let the poison take its course. You'll wish I hadn't, your suffering will be unimaginable, but it will be over in less than three days." He turned to leave and saw Kayla lying in the sand, eyes scrunched in pain. "Perhaps you should be put out of your misery?" he said tail poised to strike. Kayla heard and quickly went invisible rolling away. "The desert will finish you then." Sasori rumbled leaving to catch up with Deidara.

'_Always good at running away' _Kayla thought scathingly trying not to get sand in the bleeding stomach wound. The sound of approaching footfalls reminded her to turn off her invisibility.

* * *

**Gaara-frenzy - the good news. The chapter is extra long. The bad news. Most of it is Shippuden episode 1-8 I think. Taa daa new character to add to my long list of OCs! Kina will have some important parts and she's going to get her own story that explains how Kankuro knows her. Kankuro needs more love. More good news is I'm already working on the next chapter and it should be interesting. It'll have an explanation as to why Kayla's in pain for no real reason. Heh. Thank you for the reviews ****Felix the Eeveetrainer, Wunmiii, Me and Gaara 4ever, LadyAmazon,**** narutowolf, and gaarafan!!!!!! That's the most reviews for a single chapter I've ever got! As my Civics teacher would say 'I love you guys!' Please review for this extra long chapter!!!!**


	34. Chapter 34

**Gaara-frenzy - HELLO EVERYONE!!!! So this chapter isn't as complete as I wanted it but its still pretty good. It sets up my next problem well. I just had to update today. 1 so I could say Happy St. Patrick's Day!! I hope everyone's wearing green or orange today! And another is because I really wanted to get some reviews on my birthday! I'll be partying with my team all today and I'd really like some reviews as a present!! Enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

At one moment Gaara was looking down at Kayla's pleasured face then he backed out as Shukaku push forward and the next thing he saw, she was asleep. Shukaku was unusually quiet and it was unnerving. He cleaned himself up and was about to leave to continue his work. There was a meeting with the jonin council in an hour and he needed to get the papers together. He looked back at Kayla's sleeping form and decided to write a quick note. There was a tapping at his window, a hawk sat on the sill with a letter. When he retrieved it he was surprised to see it was for Kayla. Putting that under his note he left for his office.

He started working but he could hear Shukaku laughing. _'What are you up to?' _he demanded into the corner of his mind Shukaku sat in.

'_**Later boy. Your too busy with your Kazekage duties' **_The sarcasm was thick and he finished with an inhuman laugh.

Gaara was interrupted from his interrogation as Baki knocked and entered. "Lord Gaara do you have the papers ready for the meeting with the jonin council"

Gaara pushed a pile of papers forward on his desk towards Baki, "inform me when the meeting will begin, I have some things that need taking care of." And in a whirl of sand his disappeared, reappearing on the roof of the kage building. He looked out at the windswept village and the clear blue sky, it felt even more peaceful in contrast to the battle that was raging in his mind. _'You will tell me'_ he demanded of the sand spirit.

'_**Right away Lord Kazekage,' **_Shukaku crooned sarcastically _**'your still a pup to me'**_

Gaara thought for a moment, _'You did something when I blacked out'_

Shukaku laughed again _**'no I was doing something long before that. Our mate is in for a surprise'**_

'_There is no _our _Shukaku. She is _mine_ and _you_ will not do anything to her'_ Gaara growled at the perverted demon.

'_**Will not' **_Shukaku continued to laugh. _**'You think I'd tell you before I did it? You think you could get this close to someone without consequences? Stupid boy.'**_

'_What did you do'_ Gaara asked uncertainly.

'_**Later boy. I'll tell you later'**_

Gaara was about to continue arguing, the wind throwing his white and blue robes around, but he was interrupted.

Baki came up onto the roof now, "Lord Kazekage, the meeting is about to begin"

Gaara readied himself for facing the old, bickering council members, "very well" they left for the meeting room and Gaara sat at the head of the table listening to the different reports and the traditional old fools trying to avoid facts that help from allies were making their ninjas stronger. He ignored the resentful growl from Shukaku when the forth Kazekage was mentioned and listened with concealed interest to the report of the Akatsuki. As the meeting came to an end he waited for the rest of the council to leave. He returned to his office to finish paperwork, subconsciously hoping for less so he could get back to his room where Kayla was and try to guess what Shukaku was talking about earlier. But something felt off. Something felt foreboding and dangerous.

As he finished off the day's paperwork he looked out the window. The sunset was glittering off the sand in a spectacular view. He remembered loathing sunsets, seeing them as the beginning of new tormenting from Shukaku, while everyone slept he was forced into loneliness only the whisperings of the demon to keep him company. Now it seemed there was something to look forward to, a company that outranked the demon. Something in the sky caught his eye and he stood looking closer. Seems there was one more thing he needed to take care of before going back to his room to find Kayla. He got out of his traditional kage robes uncovering more battle ready ones and he grabbed his gourd moving to the roof.

A large white bird flew by and a man with an Akatsuki cloak and blonde hair in a ponytail with one eye covered by long bangs jumped off landing in a crouch. "Infiltration successful" he said then he looked up frowning at seeing Gaara standing in front of him.

Gaara had to smirk at the look on his face, "that's as far as you go" sand dripped out of his gourd, as Shukaku became excited expecting a fight, and swirled around him gently.

Deidara smirked and reached into his back pouch. Not willing to wait for him to get any weapons out and ready the sand struck forward at the intruder but Deidara jumped up and landed of the bird. The sand continued to pursue, Gaara stood mostly still, encouraging that sand to move faster as the chase weaved between buildings. As more sand cut off the bird's route through the streets they took a steep incline up high into the sky. Unable to see his opponent clearly Gaara created a platform of his ultimate defence sand and rose up to the birds level.

"Tell me. How did you know I was an intruder, hm?" Deidara asked

Gaara answered simply, "There are no birds like that in this desert"

"Is that so, hm" Deidara grinned, "well so much for a covert operation"

'_**Finish this quickly pup, don't hold back'**_ Shukaku growled

Wholeheartedly agreeing Gaara called for a huge mass of sand to rise from the city and the surrounding desert.

Deidara grinned at the challenge, "tactically he does have the advantage, yeah. This could get messy"

The huge about of sand form a Shukaku arm and began chasing the bird and Akatsuki member, reforming every time a bomb was sent at it. Gaara watched different creations fly towards his and when blocked by sand explode. He didn't show any outer surprise and kept his stoic expression. _'Unusual explosive devices, accurately guided to their targets' _he thought watching them swerve around his sand towards him only to be blocked by another tendril.

'_**You have an audience'**_ Shukaku chuckled. The chuckling stopped as the Shukaku arm was inches from catching the pesky intruder and two faster more agile birds darted towards him _**'incoming!'**_

Gaara sent tendrils of sand to intercept but they swerved around. At the last second he created a sealed bubble that completely stopped the damage and as the dust cleared an eye to see where to attack. While Deidara was taking in the situation the clawed Shukaku hand began to close around him creating a giant sand coffin.

Deidara sped towards the closing claws but his bird crashed and he was consumed in the shifting sand.

Shukaku laugh murderously. His celebration was early, a huge explosion went off and sent Deidara diving out of the bottom corner of the giant floating tomb. Taking sand from his protective bubble the quicker tendril lashed out and flung him back to the tomb that opened like a massive toothy mouth.

Creating a quick getaway owl Deidara was chased around by the faster sand and many slower arms as Shukaku was beginning to rile himself into a rage. Ascending and trying to swerve around all the arms he failed to escape Gaara's ultimate defence sand and had his arm caught. The sand crept up his arm painfully slowly even after his attempt to blow it off with a centipede bomb and when it reached his shoulder Gaara crushed it hoping to slow him down enough to envelope the rest of him.

Deidara was in pain. He swooped lower between the buildings and pulled away from the sand ripping his cloak and the remnants of his arm away from him moving back up to the skies when he was free. He took a few moments to take in the situation.

Gaara was not amused. Shukaku yelled profanities creating a throbbing headache and still Gaara kept his stoic face. The sand swirled around as if alive just over the crowd of watching people before shooting up to strike continuously at Deidara.

Deidara checked his clay then took out his specialty, coming up with a plan to finish the battle. He waited it out a little long dodging every-which-way as the sand attacked him. The battle was wearing one him. He needed to finish it soon. He hovered in front of Gaara's bubble. "I think your friends are about to butt in here" He held his masterpiece in both hands, glaring at the Jinchuriki, "and besides, I'm tired of that expressionless face of yours." The thing floated out and with small bang grew enormously, spreading its arms and falling, its face silently proclaiming doom.

Gaara was surprised, watching the thing fall, nearly horrified.

Deidara chuckled, "that was a doll moulded from detonating clay chewed up by my palms and loaded with chakra, it's a specialty of mine full of C3 the most powerful chakra I posses, its destructive power is my masterpiece"

Gaara looked down at the crowds of people, most of the village, if not all, would be destroyed.

'_NO'_

_**'NO'**_

Both him and Shukaku yelled at the same time bringing together a giant shield to stop the explosion. It took a lot of power to move all that sand that fast but he did it just in time. The manoeuvre took a lot of charka and he was getting tired. He stood in his bubble looking down, panting heavily. _'Why did you help?' _he thought realising it wasn't only him holding the shield up.

'_**Our mate was in danger' **_Shukaku grumbled, also tired from the movement of the large shield.

_'When have you cared. You said there would be consequences'_

'_**For you perhaps. We must protect her, she carries our- look out!'**_ he cut himself off with the warning as an explosive flew dangerously close to Gaara's face and the ultimate defence sand flew to close the gap just in time as Deidara exploded it. He heard the explosion, that was close but now he was safe again and soon he could start begin an offensive. _'What did you say?' _he couldn't help but ask, it had sounded like something impossible.

'_**She has a small amount of my chakra invading her body. First it will see if she is strong enough to withstand the pain then it will enter a forming child'**_ Shukaku said grinning.

His eyes widened in disbelief _'That's not-'_ sand started crumbling in the front of his shield and he was even more surprised when small clay bugs crawled through. "No!" they exploded and he blacked out.

Sand started falling away. Shukaku was riling up a storm trying to force through into the beaten body. His personal armour had taken enough of the blast that they weren't dead, but close. Shukaku could only just keep the sand holding Gaara in the air. Gaara twitched and opened his eyes. In massive pain from the last attack, he started moving the giant shield so it wouldn't crush the village. _'I won't cause them any more damage'_ he thought despairingly as the sand moved slowly. Breathing was difficult but he kept it going. He looked down into the crowds as the sand spilled over into the desert and spotted a certain group of people. His brother Kankuro, one of Kankuro's friends Kina, his old teacher Baki, and Kayla standing on a roof looking up at him. More than anything he hoped the village would be spared and that Shukaku was lying as he blacked out for good this time.

* * *

**Later**

When the explosion in the canyon went off Kina had nowhere to go. One of the chain explosions threw her backwards and she managed to just crawl into the safety of Salamanders belly with Kankuro and the two he grabbed. It crawled to the top of the rubble and disappeared back into the scroll. She looked up at Kankuro and she's never seen him as angry as he looked now, he was going to do something stupid. "Be safe Kitten," she said as he left, trying to sit up. She stared off into the distant desert where Kankuro and Kayla were running and the left lens of her goggles cracked. Her ever-present grin faltered. _'I have a bad feeling'_ Medics rushed over to the three at the top of the rubble and Kina waved them off, "only bruises. Take care of them" she motioned to the two men beside her and jumped down the pile of rocks landing beside Baki. "I wanna go with the pursuit team"

Baki looked down at her for a moment, contemplating, "At least you'll be doing something productive instead of bothering me. Get cleaned up and meet back here as soon as possible"

She ran back to her workshop and home and put a new lens in her goggles. Doing a hand-sign she mumbled "puppet master armour" she flexed her fingers and pieces of wood and metal jumped towards her covering vital areas and attaching to each other with small charka strings to hold the armour together. She grabbed a scroll that carried her offensive puppet and ran back to the front gate. Baki was just briefing the pursuit team. She jumped in to catch the last of it and then they were off. Kankuro had made clear tracks even through the shifting sands so they followed easily. They ran fast to catch up. She could see a large dark shape lying in the sand ahead so she sped up. "He's over here, passed out!" she called to her teammates

"Look his puppets are all destroyed" another said. She felt a pang. They had spent many hours fixing those up and upgrading them. Kankuro loved those puppets. Kina skidded to a halt checking his pulse. Hearing a cough she looked up. Kayla became visible lying in the sand with a nasty looking wound on her stomach. Kina looked to her team leader, "ill take these guys back to the hospital. You guys are better at the whole pursuit thing anyways"

The team nodded and went on after the strange tracks of their foe.

Kina detached her armour and used the different pieces to make platforms to carry the wounded. Kina began gathering all the pieces of Kankuro's prized puppets. It didn't take too long with her familiarity of all the pieces.

When she was about the leave Kayla looked at her through hooded eyes, "don't forget Eri"

When Kina looked at her confused she pointed a little ways away was a wolf lying in the sand. The fur blended so completely Kina almost missed him but she made a platform for him too and began to pull everything back to the Sand village. They had been running for a while and now that she had to carry people with her puppet it made to travel seem a lot longer. After getting back to the sand village she sent a messenger to Get Baki and ran them to the hospital. Kayla was going into shock and Kankuro was beginning to thrash in pain. As she listened to the doctors' panic around him her smile slowly disappeared. They'd be able to fix him up. Right?

* * *

**Gaara-frenzy - that's all folks. Good? Huh? Like Kina? Yes she's a puppet master too. No I don't think you get to see her puppet until I write hers and Kanky's story but it is really awesome. I'm building it when I get the chance. Well that's really it. Its my birthday please review I say thank you to Me and Gaara 4ever, Lady Amazon and Felix the Eeveetrainer. I'm so close to 100 reviews I can taste it!!! Till next time!**


	35. Chapter 35

**Gaara-frenzy - I have a couple reasons why this chapter is so late. I won't bore you all with them lets just agree on life sucks and everyone here is against me.**

* * *

The more experienced doctors left to help Kankuro, Kayla's stomach wound was being cleaned and patched up by others. An IV was being prepared to help keep her fluids up. Kayla watched the doctors rush around only half aware of what was happening. What she was aware of was that she was in extreme pain, and that she had failed to change the outcome of the fight. The sounds of medical machines beeping and whirring melded together starting a headache. _'Gaara is still out there' _she tried moving but a nurse rushed over to keep her still. _'Why should they stop me, I need to help him'_ she bared her teeth in a feral wolf-like way. Another nurse rushed over with a needle of anaesthetic. She saw the needle and began to fight. Her eyes changed from the natural blue-grey to a wild gold and she thrashed about. Her vision sharpened to an almost painful focus. She could see every detail and the light blinded her._ 'Need to go get him back!'_ She tried to get away but they held her down and managed to get the anaesthetic in her. The edges of her vision darkened and blurred and her fighting slowed and weakened, then she was out like a light.

* * *

Rosanna had a headache. Both Shikamaru and Shikaku were sleeping so she was helping Shikamaru's mom with paperwork the boys were supposed to be doing.

Shikamaru's mom was talking her ears off. "I'll go give these finished ones to Lady Hokage," she said picking up a pile and running out the door. She made it to the Hokage building quickly and walked to the room. As she was about to knock a women pushed past her and ran in holding a paper. "What the fuck" she swore peeking into the room. Kakashi, Naruto and Sakura were standing there and there was a line of tables with the Hokage and other people that handed out missions. "An emergency dispatch from the sand!" said the woman that pushed past Rosanna.

'_The Sand? What's wrong now?'_ she thought

"Where is this dispatch?" Tsunade asked

The woman handed her the paper, "I deciphered it as fast as I could"

Tsunade read the message "it's the Kazekage of the Sand. It seems he's been taken prisoner by the Akatsuki"

"You mean Gaara. So they're back again" Naruto growled

Rose stood in the doorway shocked

"We've been studying them. We know more about the Akatsuki then any other village. Therefore Sand village has officially requested our help." Tsunade continued.

"Your not suggesting that team Kakashi!" Shizune gasped

"This is urgent. I haven't time to form another squad. And besides we have someone here whose actually fought the Akatsuki" they looked at Kakashi

"Yes but even so" Shizune whined to no avail

"Alright. Team Kakashi I'm assigning you a new mission. You're to go to the sand village at once. Find out what's going on there and keep us informed. You're to remain there and follow their orders. Give them any back up they need." She ordered.

Rose stepped forward, "Lady Tsunade you have to send me on this mission!"

Tsunade looked up just noticing her, "whys that Rosanna"

Rose put down the papers she was holding. "I- my sister is there. She's kinda... 'With' Gaara plus I have experience with the Sand village. Please Lady Tsunade"

Tsunade thought about it for a second then nodded. This makes you a four-man squad now go. They left for the gates. Rose stopped off where she was staying to grab a bag she kept packed for surprise missions. When she got to the gate her team was with Iruka, Tsunade and Jiraiya. Then they were off to the Sand village.

* * *

As Kayla woke up she started to panic, she was strapped to a bed, in an unfamiliar room, in extreme pain. She tried to look around but her eyes couldn't focus. She shut her eyes and pulled against the restrains.

"Please don't strain yourself" a meek voice spoke from the wall near the door

Kayla's eyes sprang open to see who it was but the pain from the detail and light reduced her to squinting. "Your... Gaara's student..." she raked her brain for the name she knew she should know, "Matsuri?" the girl nodded shyly so Kayla relaxed and shut her eyes again. "What's happened? Why am I here?"

"You and Kankuro went after Gaara. The pursuit team found you both unconscious and brought you back" Matsuri explained

Kayla nodded remembering her pathetic attempt to fight. "They still have him," she murmured to herself. She tried to move again but was stopped by the restraints. "Why am I tied to the bed" she spoke trying to keep most of the anger out of her voice.

Matsuri shifted uncomfortably, "You were attacking nurses in your sleep"

Kayla could've laughed, if she didn't feel like her spine had been used as a jump rope. "How's Kankuro doing?"

"Not good, he was poisoned and they're having difficulty dealing with it"

Kayla sighed, "Let me up."

Matsuri hesitated, "the doctor wants to make sure your healed before releasing you"

"Look. I know better than anyone that I'm fi-ahh" she gripped the sheets breathing heavily. It felt as if her skin was trying to separate from her body.

Matsuri rushed over trying to see what was wrong and stepped back when she saw the blankets at Kayla's stomach turning red. "I'll go get the doctor!" she ran out.

"Fuck" Kayla grinded her teeth together, "what's happening". She heard rushed footsteps, medical machinery and hurried voices then it all seemed to float away, all except for the pain.

_~Flashback Dream~_

_Kayla was walking through fog, her echoing footsteps the only sound. She couldn't see where she was going or stop herself, it was like she was being pulled along to watch. _

_Then up ahead she saw a light and the fog began to clear and she saw a familiar room. A desk with an old secretary, uncomfortable chairs lined a wall, the smell of dirty carpet and old people and pictures and painting scattered around the room to make it look friendlier. This was her old school's principle's office. _

_She looked around again and saw a small girl sitting on the last chair in the corner looking upset. She seemed to float closer and sat down beside the girl. No one looked at her. The little girl had long red hair and pale skin. She sat with her head down and fidgeted with her hands between her knees. _

_Kayla couldn't put her finger on it but she recognised this girl then a door opened into the room and three adults entered: her old principle and her parents. _

"_I'm sorry but this school just isn't the right fit for your daughter," said the principle._

_Her parents looked livid. Kayla looked back at the girl. She remembered being here. She had gotten into a fight. Again. The teachers had blamed her. Again. Her parents had been called in. Again. And now she was being expelled. The younger Kayla was shaking in her seat holding her hands together and staring at the floor. Kayla tried to pat her shoulder remembering the pain she felt then but her body jerked away up from the chair and out of the room. The light faded and the fog settled back in and she kept moving._

_Another light glowed faintly in the distance and she moved towards it. The fog cleared as she got closer and she could see she was now in her room at the orphanage. A younger version of her was looking out the window as a car pulled up and two girls got out. A mother and daughter. _

"_Ok everyone downstairs!" one of the supervisors yelled_

_The younger Kayla watched the two walk up towards the building before sighing and walking down the stairs. Everyone was gathering in the living room, Kayla snuck to the corner so no one would notice her. _

_The two girls walked in and the supervisors introduced them "this is Miss Lia and her daughter Rosanna, they're going to be helping out here from now on." _

_All the kids chorused a hello and everyone scattered to go back to what they were doing. Rosanna mom started talking to the supervisors and Rosanna looked around. _

_When she started walking over to Kayla another few kids cut her off "hey you don't want to talk to her. She'll rip out your tongue if you talk too much" a boy said_

_The girl beside him nodded "and she'll break your fingers if you annoy her"_

_Rosanna laughed "gossiping isn't nice now if you'll excuse me I have a friend to make" she walked past them and to Kayla. The young Kayla watched her approach weighing the options of scaring her off or just leaving._

"_Hi I'm Rosanna but call me Rose" Rosanna said.  
Kayla stayed silent staring at her feet not wanting to get into trouble again._

"_And you are?" Rosanna prodded_

_Kayla didn't say anything._

"_Well me how are you, fine what brings you here, well I just found out I'm talking to myself, oh how interesting" Rose mocked smiling_

"_Kayla" Kayla said shaking her head in annoyance and amusement. "You can call me Kayla"_

_The fog started returning and Kayla felt herself moving away again. 'What's next' she thought as the fog returned and she drifted towards another light. _

_Again she saw a younger version of herself. She was just waving goodbye to Rosanna as her and her mother drove off. She was starting to feel happy, she had a good friend and the supervisors had just about stopped bugging her about getting into fights. Maybe because with Rose around she hadn't felt like fighting. _

_The Kayla watching looked at herself in surprise, not remembering smiling like that. _

_The smile didn't last long as someone was approaching and called her name. "Hey your Kayla right?" the boy said as he walked towards her. _

_She scowled, "Ya who's asking?" _

_The boy didn't seem fazed by the look, "I'm Aaron. I was wondering if you wanted to hang out some time"_

_Kayla looked at him suspiciously, "why would you want to hang out with me"_

"_Well" Aaron said matter-of-factly, "Your cool and you don't try to live up to others expectations." Kayla rolled her eyes. "And I think your pretty" he finished a little awkwardly._

_Kayla was beyond surprised. "What?"_

_Aaron shrugged, "so can we hang out?"_

_Kayla nodded, smiling again. The Kayla watching crossed her arms 'ugh this is ridiculous why do I have to watch this' she tried to block out the two kids and fog returned. 'If that's all I have to do to get away from-' the fog cleared and she saw herself laughing and talking with Rose. Her face fell when she heard herself talking._

"_He so awesome!" the younger Kayla said to Rose, "he-" she giggled and blushed leaning closer to her friend, "he kissed me on the cheek yesterday." Both girls giggled together they sat against a wall in the shade and quieted down when voices approached around the corner._

"_Dude you like tamed the beast, man" a boy spoke excitedly_

"_How did you do it? When I saw you walk over I thought she was going to gouge out your eyes" another asked_

"_She's like putty in my hands. You know being this smooth takes hard work especially working with someone as evil as her" they recognised Aaron's voice._

_Kayla had remembered blacking out after this too angry to do anything but that's not what she saw happen next. Rose grabbed her hand and tried to see if she was ok. Kayla stood up and walked towards the group of boys with her head facing the ground. The boys nudged each other and Aaron turned to face her. "Oh hi Kayla I um when did you get here" he reached out his hand to hold hers as she come closer. When his hand touched hers she gripped it and bent it swiftly hearing the joint pop sickeningly, some of the smaller bones in the hand crack and Aaron yell in pain. Then she yanked his arm towards her and lifted her foot to catch his face as he fell forward. Leaving him on the ground with his friends stuck between going to get him or running she walked back to Rose and the two left. The fog returned and Kayla was stunned. That was different. She was moving again but where or when she didn't know. _

_When she next saw herself it was more recent. When the fog cleared she was in Konoha wearing her tank top and standing under the tree back to back with Rosanna as she stop the rock Sasuke threw and she got Kankuro to drop Konohamaru. She couldn't hear anything but she saw herself and Gaara have a staring contest and him teleporting to right beside her. She blushed seeing Rose laughing and remembering the feeling of butterflies. The fog returned and she wanted to go back to that feeling. _

_But she was moving again. She heard the voice before the fog cleared. "Are you ready to go out there now" Anian's calm voice rang through the fog._

"_Of course I'm ready. I go on missions all the time" her own voice said_

"_But you know you aren't coming back here" Anian continued_

"_Ya..."_

"_So you've decided what you're going to work towards"_

_She could she the two standing by the cave that led to the hidden Oasis. Anian leaning on his silver cane. Kayla dressed in her concealing outfit._

"_I'm going to try and stop him from dieing. That's what I remember in the last episode I saw back in my world. I think the sand village deserves him as a leader and if I stay focused on that then maybe I can help" she said scratching the back of her head._

_Anian smiled knowingly. "We will see what happens"_

_She walked into the desert with Eri._

_She didn't follow though. The fog started to return and she heard Anian speak once more. "But in your focus will you create happiness" then everything was going darker and darker. _

_"Fuck this" her skin felt like it was burning, "when can I wake up got anything else for me to see" she couldn't see anything and the pain was increasing. As the pain grew to an almost unbearable rate a flash of blinding white light entered her vision_

_~Dream Flashback End~ _

And she was in her hospital room again. She groaned, the pain was less but it was still there. _'This sucks'_ she looked around, the room was empty. But at least she wasn't restrained anymore. She heard some commotion coming from the hallway. "Like hell I can't see her!" she heard a voice yell. Kayla shut her eyes. _'Oh hell'_ the door slammed open and Rosanna walked in straight towards her. "Long time no s-" she tried to say but was cut off by a slap.

"What the hell did you think you were doing!" Rosanna yelled at her. Kayla could see some nurses and others looking in the doorway.

"Well I was-" again she was cut off but a slap.

"You almost died you know and then what help would you be are you stupid?" Rose was still yelling

"You're making a scene," Kayla said looking at the ceiling

"I don't care if I'm making a fucking scene!"

Kayla shook her head, "how long was I out"

Rosanna scowled. "3 fucking days. We got in and Sakura starting working on Kankuro. When I asked where you were this... uh girl with goggles told me you were unconscious here"

Kayla nodded, "think you could help me up?"

Rose crossed her arms, "what if I don't want to"

Kayla gave her a dry look, "you were out for longer when you tried to help the Leaf village in the invasion now stop being a baby and help me up"

"Fine" Rose said helping her into a sitting position out the side of the bed.

Kayla stretched as best she could and glared at the people still staring through the doorway. They scattered and one more slap sounded through the room. "Fuck Rose are you done now?" Kayla said holding that side of her face and glaring.

"Ya I think I got it all out of my system" Rose smiled

* * *

**Gaara-frenzy - That took a long time to get all the ideas but I enjoyed it. I've got some ideas for the next chapters. I love the ideas I have they are gonna be fun to write. Hopefully they wont take long now that it's SUMMER! Thanks to last chapters reviewers : Lix Lorn the Eeveetrainer, Me and Gaara 4ever, LadyAmazon, Kaowaul, xEvermoreRealityx, Mari-chan83, and rhi-hime. Thank you all so much! Two more till 100! I love you all and I'm so sorry it's taken so long to update. I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Virtual cookies to all reviewers! My Raccoons have now started the group R.A.R - Raccoons Against Roadkill! Bwahaha they will come attack non-reviewers! **


End file.
